Pure Blood
by Saoran
Summary: CAPNuevo20! - Y Dorian debería ser vegetariano, Nadya debería dejarse aconsejar por un amigo vampiro neófito y tú deberías haber cenado hoy-. Hugo pudo imaginarse el rostro infantil de Seph observarle con aquella expresión sabionda en la mirada. Reviews!
1. 1 Nadezhda

**Hola hola ^^**

**Definitivamente no he podido continuar con mi otro proyectito (se aceptan tomates y otros instrumentos que lanzarme) peeeero, la buena noticia es que tengo una nueva cosita *Ç*!!!!**

**Admito que el nombre de la prota vino por Adunafael, que espero que me perdone pero era buscar nombre de chica para la historia y sólo se me ocurría Nadya (eso de estar tan enganchada a una historia es lo que tiene). Así que Adu, si te molesta mucho, en serio que lo quito corriendo, pero me gustaba el nombre con el personaje, no sé, encajaban. Tú me dirás qué te parece :S**

**Y creo que no me queda nada más que decir. Espero que os guste!! ^^**

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad se vislumbran por la ventana cerrada a cal y canto. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies se abre el escenario de luces y oscuridad reina de los sentidos. Pues la noche es el climax y las sombras los ligeros acordes de la orquesta. Los bailarines no están, el público no puede verlos, porque nadie les dijo que los bailarines no iban a ser iguales a ellos, que no iban a ser un pequeño grupo de esos miles que pasean por la ciudad ataviados con distintos y a la vez los mismos ropajes de ignorancia. Cojo la batuta que da comienzo la obra, con los nervios aflorando en la piel que se filtra por mi camisón. El público clava en mí su mirada ante la ausencia inequívoca de protagonistas, hallándome sola ante sus críticas. Porque yo sé lo que las sombras de la ciudad tocan en su sinfonía de pasos silenciosos, aunque tenga miedo de su historia, una que se repite durante siglos, como un cuento que acaba mal, una pesadilla hecha realidad. Porque el final se mancha con sangre, al igual que el comienzo, y los aullidos narran a voces lo que nadie sabe explicar. Que algo existe, no hay forma de demostrar. Por eso estoy aquí, con mi batuta en ristre ante el escenario de luces, esperando que alguien pueda verlos como yo, aunque cada vez me sienta más desanimada, aunque nadie me crea. ¿Y sabéis qué? Esta noche no repetiré el mismo error: porque sé bien que no creéis que esta ventana sea un escenario, ni que yo sea un director de orquesta. Pero si de algo estoy segura, ahora que mi cuerpo asoma por esta ventana, es de que esta noche…los veréis.

- ¡maldita sea, Nadezhda!- gimió Hugo tomándome con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz antes de frenar nuestra caída. Me dejé llevar por el olor a lavanda que despedía su jersey, cerrando los ojos sin querer saber a dónde me llevaba, sintiéndome feliz acunada en sus brazos. Cuando mis pies tocaron el frío suelo del ático, me separó de él con sumo cuidado de que no pudiera sostenerme sola. Me sentía adormilada ante su aroma, por lo que se alejó un poco más de mí para que recobrara mi juicio antes de increparme.

- te dije que debías olvidar todo aquello, ¿te lo dije o no?-. Su voz era un acento particular, una composición de miles de notas que obnubilaba mis sentidos. Intenté concentrarme en sus palabras, sabiendo que su enojo sería peor si me pillaba distraída ante sus encantos. Asentí con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo que todo el autocontrol de Hugo se había gastado en no hacerme pedazos en el momento en que me vio saltar.- me prometiste que lo mantendrías en secreto, ¿por qué saltaste?

- no he dicho nada a nadie, de verdad- me defendí, aunque mis excusas no fuesen suficientes para calmar los nervios de él. Lo cierto es que estaba feliz, contenta de que a pesar de todo siguiera espiándome después de lo ocurrido, de que aún le preocupara. Hugo pareció adivinar mis pensamientos. Sus labios se destensaron y su mirada cambió en una menos peligrosa, algo que animó a recuperar mi pulso, siempre por las nubes cuando sus ojos de cazador se fijaban en mí.

- sólo querías verme, ¿no es así?-. Asentí sin miedo, adivinando el significado de su leve rugido tan claro como estremecedor. Le estaba ocasionando problemas, yo misma lo sabía, pero eso no iba a detenerme. No ahora que había tomado una decisión, que todo mi ser clamaba por decir esa respuesta en alto.

- quiero ver a Dorian- dije en alto, notando la comprensión brotar en los ojos de Hugo, ahora del color de la ceniza.

- ¡NO! – gritó, asiéndome de la muñeca con fuerza, aunque yo bien sabía que era toda la delicadeza que era capaz de asimilar sin partirme el hueso. Noté cómo su nariz inhalaba una, dos, hasta tres veces antes de apresarme junto a él y lanzar un rugido. Podía sentir su respiración en mi oído, bajando hasta mi garganta con rapidez. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, guiándole torpemente hasta la fuente de mi olor. No era la primera vez que alguien bebía de mí, así que no había miedo ni escrúpulos. Para ellos yo era un alimento, quizás podría hablar, pero su instinto de supervivencia les hacía ignorar aquel detalle una vez su forma civilizada daba paso a la animal. Hugo rozó con su lengua mi clavícula, haciendo que con un escalofrío la sangre se colapsara en ese punto.

- ¿por qué tuviste que estar esa noche, Nadya? ¿Por qué tú?-gimió besando mi cuello con un ronroneo. Mis ojos centellearon ante la hilera de imágenes que hizo brotar de mis recuerdos: sangre, llanto y vida, pero una vida que dista mucho de ser hermosa. Lo que vive con sangre debe nacer con sangre- pensé en mi interior cuando el cuerpo de Hugo se tensó junto a mí, como un animal dispuesto a saborear el triunfo de su caza. Y esta vez, la presa se había ofrecido en bandeja.

- quieto-. Su voz se oyó lejana, como un silbido. Pero sabía que era ella, podía sentirla al igual que había sentido a Hugo a kilómetros de distancia. El olfato era mi facultad más preciada y más aún si todo mi ser clamaba por encontrar el olor de un vampiro, el aroma más amargo y embelesador que jamás había soñado aspirar. Hugo era lavanda, la cálida lavanda de un amigo que nunca se separará de ti por muchos errores que cometas. Y ella era la rosa, poder y belleza hechos carne.

Hugo me empujó al suelo al tiempo que se alejaba de mí, con su instinto de cazador haciendo mella en su rostro, ahora contorsionado ante los lustrosos colmillos que nacían de su mandíbula. Giré la cabeza y me encontré su mirada, altiva y solemne, emanando cada gota de desprecio que podía demostrar con sus ojos oliva. Cruzó los metros que la separaban del cuerpo ovillado de mi amigo y agarró su jersey en una jauría de quejidos y sollozos, muestra del estatus superior de la vampiresa. Gruñó fuerte, de alguna forma entornando los ojos hacia mí en señal de culpa, para más tarde lanzarlo al otro punto del ático como si fuese venenoso.

- a el Conde no le gustará este espectáculo- vaticinó molesta, con aquel acento exótico propio del trópico pero mucho más elegante y refinado, como podía esperarse de un ser de existencia milenaria.- Has intentado profanar su comida

- Gabriella- musité, tratando de llamar su atención, sin saber muy bien cómo defenderme de su ira. Ni siquiera había conseguido apaciguar a Hugo, ¿cómo iba a calmar a un ser que me destetaba desde la primera vez que nos vimos?

- ¿le has llamado tú?- inquirió, sin siquiera mirarme, todos sus sentidos puestos en la figura que se contorsionaba en una esquina del ático. Si yo hubiese recibido semejante golpe, habría quedado reducida a polvo. Pero eso no me asusta, los vampiros habían dejado de profesarme aquel miedo desde que mi cuello había sido desgarrado por sus colmillos. Ahora sabía, podía entenderlos, cada miedo, cada sensación de no poder controlar tus propios instintos y el adaptarte a un mundo que cambia más rápido de lo que estás dispuesto a asimilar. Gabriella, Hugo, todos sentían eso. Yo pude sentirlo en el momento que Leonardo bebió de mí por primera vez.

- esa zorra se tiró por la ventana- rugió Hugo denotando el dolor que aquel golpe le había provocado.- quiere ver a Dorian, quiere que vuelva a beberla

El cuerpo de Gabriella comenzó a temblar en convulsiones, a medida que unas uñas largas y afiladas parecían crecer como respuesta a sus instintos.

- llévala-. Murmuró con el rostro escondido entre la hilera de rizos que componían su cabello, de un color azabache brillante. Gemí al notar las uñas afiladas de Hugo agarrarme sin mucho esmero, consciente de la llamada de mi sangre a cada temblor que experimentaba su cuerpo. Para un cazador como él, mantener a raya sus instintos era una difícil tarea, y más aún si sólo hacía dos años que había sido transformado.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! ¿Puedo decirlo? Me encanta Hugo, ahhhh!!! Pronto lo describiré con todo detalles para que se os haga la boca agua iwal que a mí, que el chico en si no tiene precio. Quizá un pelín agresivo a veces, pero de verdad que es una monada *-***

**Siguiente capítulo -- Gabriella. ¿Me salió demasiado amargada? Bueno, lo es, no hay mucho que decir. La odia, la odia y todas sabemos porqué. Menos Nadya, que es un poco lenta de reflejos --- (es demasiado inocente, lo sé, lo sé).**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que me faltan párrafos y ya está listo *-***

**Hasta entonces!!!** **(Dejad una review si os gustó, no me seais vagas ¬¬)**


	2. 2 Gabriella

**¡¡Ya estoy aquí!! ¿Lo prometido es deuda no? Aquí os presento a dos nuevos miembros del clan, bueno, uno, porque Gabriella ya salió en el anterior capítulo...ainsss, no sale Hugo ahora ;O; Qué desperdicio de cap...(n/ bien empiezo, tachando de malo mi escrito m).**

**Advierto que estoy emocionadisima porque Adunafael (Leed a Lyosha, Leo y Nadya o una grave maldición caerá sobre vosotros -''') me ha dejado utilizar el nombre de Nadya como prota wiiiii *Ç* Gracias gracias y mil gracias wapa!!!**

**Y lo mejor de to...¡¡¡ya tengo otra fan de Hugo!!! *___* (n/asomando ideas tipo streaptease de Hugo en algún cap).**

**Bueno, bueno, que me desvío. Espero que os guste el cap y que me dejéis muchas reviews de esas que me hacen dar saltos al leerlas (se aceptan tomates por no incluír a Hugo en este cap -.-)**

**Feliz lectura :)**

* * *

Mis temblores cesaron una vez Nadya se alejó de allí, como una pesadilla creada únicamente para atormentarme. Su olor...lo había detestado nada más abrir aquella puerta, con una sonrisa estúpida poblada en mi rostro al conocer la noticia de que el Conde precisaba mis servicios. Jamás creí poder imaginar visión más odiada en mi mente que aquella vez, cuando mi corazón pareció descomponerse en cientos de fragmentos diminutos mientras contemplaba la sangre de Nadya escurrirse entre los labios de mi amado Conde, el que yo había respetado, creído en todas sus acciones y opiniones, y al que como comprendí esa noche, jamás le había importado.

Por aquel entonces, hace ya dos años, mi vida me sonreía con total esplendor. No era la primera vez que vivía, pero ésta se me mostraba más lujosa y próspera que la anterior. Mi creador, un hombre apuesto y de sonrisa afable, había tenido piedad de mí al encontrarme. En mi otra vida era una sucia mendiga que donaba su cuerpo al mayor postor, ya fuese un anciano ricachón sin escrúpulos u otro mendigo como yo misma que poseía una manta cálida donde cobijarse. Cualquiera valía si me daban lo que quería en ese momento, y cuando vi al Conde deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquella ley siguiera cumpliéndose. A pesar de mis harapos y el mal olor que despedía mi cuerpo tras años de mendicidaz, conseguí que sus ojos brillaran ante mi presencia, deleitándome con el deseo que bullía dentro de él y que reflejaba el mio por poseerle en aquellos ojos ambarinos. Fue un encuentro corto, salvaje y sin ningún tipo de cariño, pero me hizo sentir en la gloria el sólo hecho de volver a salirme con la mia. A pesar de la espesa capa de suciedaz y malas formas, seguía siendo quien creaba las reglas. Cuando tras varios gemidos llegué al climax, él se vino conmigo y supe que era el momento de pedirle mi premio a cambio. Quizás unos billetes, su chaqueta gruesa para dormir esa noche o algo de comida que pudiese contentar mi rugiente estómago. Pero lo que recibí a cambio fue mucho mejor, algo que jamás imaginé recibir de aquel hombre de ensueño.

- ¿quieres una vida nueva, mendiga?- me inquirió, con la luz del amanecer filtrándose por las esquinas del callejón que había sido nuestro lecho. Sus colmillos asomaron entre su sonrisa como una pista reveladora a su pregunta, y yo no pude más que mirarlos. Mis cosas, unos cartones, una botella de vino, un paquete de tabaco y una manta sucia y raída, ni siquiera podía pensar en qué dejaba atrás al contemplarle. Él era algo inalcanzable, un ser de otro mundo que me ofrecía la mano y una segunda oportunidad. Ya no tendría que venderme, sería mi deseo sobre cualquier necesidad de algo, y lo sabía, sabía que él me proporcionaría todo lo que yo necesitara y mucho más. No temblé al ver sus ojos oscurecerse ante su instinto: ofrecí mi cuello esperanzada, con miedo de ser rechazada a puertas de mi sueño hecho realidad infinita. Pero él no dudó. Clavó sus colmillos con fiereza, la misma con la que había tomado mi cuerpo, y bebió mi sangre. Fue una sensación electrizante que me hizo temblar las piernas. Pues él se llevaba todo lo malo de mí, mi pasado, y me daba a cambio un futuro brillante como jamás hubiera pensado encontrar en un desconocido. Y lo abracé, instándole a seguir con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedaban, como quien abraza a alguien que ama con toda su alma. Pues sí, en aquel momento, a nadie amaba más que a él, a la persona a la que eternamente estaría agradecida por su gratitud. Cerré los ojos en el mismo instante en que él separó sus labios de mí, limpiándose las yemas de los dedos con la lengua y mirándome con una mezcla de orgullo y diversión palpables. Mientras me dirigía a un sueño oscuro, sólo pude sonreír internamente y pensar: "nos vemos ahora".

Volví en mí, aturdida y con un gesto de hastío palpable. Un sonido había puesto mis sentidos alerta y mi olfato me había comunicado una visita inesperada acercándose. Traté de mostrarme indiferente cuando la silueta oscura aterrizó de un salto en el centro del ático. Pelirrojo, pelo corto y perilla, y un semblante irónico eran los rasgos más significativos de aquel personaje, empeñado en espiarme allá donde fuera. No tardé en imaginar que había estado mucho tiempo escuchando, pendiente de mi regañina a Hugo y mi ataque de rabia al ver la causante de todo aquello: Nadya.

- buenos noches, Gabriella- sonrió, casi sin abrir los labios para pronunciar aquella frase, en una forma privada que sólo los más antiguos vampiros solían comunicarse cuando no querían ser escuchados por otros. Arqueé una ceja al verle avanzar unos pasos en mi dirección, como forma de rechazar cualquier propuesta que quisiera ofrecerme. Ya estaba cansada de sus juegos, y había intentado muchos conmigo para conducirme a sus sabanas. Gruñí al ver que ni siquiera las más claras indirectas parecían hacer efecto en él.

- ¿qué quieres, Ray?-. Una risa escapó de sus labios, obviando mi profundo tono irritado. Ahora estaba a tan sólo un metro de distancia y la cercanía de su olor me daba náuseas. Podía adivinar que estaba excitado por encontrarme, sola y sin el Conde que echara freno a su maldita lujuria incontenible. Sabía perfectamente qué quería, pero no por eso iba a conseguirlo, por muchas veces que intentara deslumbrarme con sus sonrisas.

- una sutil compañía que saqué algo divertido de toda esta noche- sonrió burlón irritándome aún más viendo sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de respeto. Rugí furiosa y apartó la vista, continuando su risa burlona a irritar mi ya de por sí humor de perros.

- largo- ordené, sabiendo que mis palabras no harían efecto en él. Era fácil manejar a Hugo, pues aunque no quisiera yo era un rango superior, una Meretriz, una experta en el combate y la que preparaba a los nuevos miembros hasta su madurez. Pero Ray ya no era un neófito, no era un cachorro recién mordido. Él había sido adoctrinado por otros clanes antes que el nuestro y podía considerarse un veterano, alguien con el mismo rango que yo para mi mala suerte.

Pero no calculé cuánto podrían llegar a ofenderle mis palabras. Jaló mis muñecas en el mismo instante en que mi cerebro captaba su rugido, más fuerte y grave que el mio, antes de ser aprisionada entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su olor invadir cada espacio abierto entre ambos, aturdiéndome al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca. Intenté esquivar su mirada, pero mi cuerpo parecía no responder correctamente. En vez de eso me enfrenté a él, con una mirada de sorpresa, sabiendo que me había pillado con la guardia baja. Ray aspiró, deleitándose con mi aroma unos instantes en los que no pude más que sentirme impotente. Una meretriz de clan cazada en cuestión de segundos por un cazador cualquiera. Y aunque no lo deseaba, supe que la única forma de liberarme era esa. Rendirme a él. Sólo por esa noche y a lo que el quisiera.

Busqué sus labios decidida y él reaccionó a aquel gesto con un beso voraz, intentando beber cada centímetro de ellos con su lengua. Y yo le respondía, con la pasión y deseo que él esperaba de mí, escondida en esa máscara mis verdaderos sentimientos. Porque como bien decía una voz en mi cabeza, a medida que sus manos viajaban en mi cintura, "yo no era Nadya".

* * *

**Lo sé, Ray parece malo...¡pero es una monada! Lo que pasa es que está obsesionao...ya sabeis, de esos pesaos que te siguen metros y metros por la discoteca y tu vas literalmente escapando de ellos.**

**Pero advierto que en realidad Nadya y él son una piña y os van a hacer reír xD (ahhh, ke malo es el gusanillo)**

**Un beso a quien lo haya leído ^^ Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	3. 3 Nadezhda

**Arghhhh!!! Justo se me cae internet y se me borran los agradecimientos snif. Pues ala, os quedáis sin saber mi adoración por vosotras xD**

**Próximo cap os agradezco el doble las reviews como compensación :P**

**Feliz lectura ^^**

* * *

Acalle mi dolor, cerrando los ojos a medida que la velocidad de carrera era cada vez más salvaje. Pronto el aroma de cedros me alertó de nuestra entrada a campo abierto. Respiré e inspiré nerviosa, sin atreverme a pensar que ocurriría cuando Hugo parara. Estaba sediento, pero Gabriella lo había dicho claramente: yo era de Dorian. Cualquier otro que intentase beber mi sangre sería gravemente penalizado. Y pese a todo lo ocurrido, jamás desearía que alguien dañase a Hugo, no a él. Y Gabriella… ¿por qué le había parado? Ella más que nadie me detestaba, me odiaba con una fuerza sobrehumana y ni siquiera había cruzado con ella más de dos palabras. Gabriella me deseaba muerta y enterrada, de ninguna manera hecha vampira como ella. Y aún a pesar de la verdad en mis palabras, estaba abrazada a una criatura que corría a mayor velocidad que un leopardo con rumbo a la única persona a la que Gabriella deseaba separarme.

Miré a Hugo con una mezcla de confusión que me era imposible de disimular. Él también tenía derecho a prohibirme venir. Sabía lo que me esperaba una vez Dorian me viera. Ninguna presa regresa junto a su cazador después de haber salido airosamente con vida. Quizás mis neuronas no funcionasen bien, eso pensaría al olerme cuando nos acercáramos, pero no podía recriminarle nada. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la primera sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de aquel suicidio, por qué verle se me hacía el único pensamiento lúcido de mi mente. ¿Acaso no iba a morir? ¿No ansiaba mi sangre? Lo hacía. Ansiaba tanto beber de mí que quizá aquella primera vez ya habría muerto. Y volvía. Mi cuerpo ansiaba que fuese atrapado entre sus labios una vez más. Podía recordar el escalofrío rozar mi piel cuando él me acarició, rozando mi hombro apenas con un dedo mientras me miraba, con aquellos ojos hipnotizadores de un color topacio brillante. Mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, todos ellos estaban cubiertos de dudas, no sabían explicar la causa de mis deseos y mi cuerpo parecía haber tomado el control frente al miedo. Mi mente y mi cuerpo clamaban ahora a Dorian al unísono, esa era la única verdad.

_- ¡argh! Realmente te creía más entretenida, Nadezhda-_

- ¡Hugo!- chillé agitando los brazos al sentirme descubierta. Por supuesto que lo había olvidado. Mi gran amigo tenía una sabia intuición cuando era humano. Cuando le conocí, me mintió diciendo que sabía leer la mente, y como una tonta me pasé horas cambiando de pensamientos cada cinco minutos para demostrar su teoría. Y acertaba, no todas las veces, pero muchas, y eso me ponía de un humor de perros. Bastantes problemas tenía yo en la adolescencia como para tener a Hugo revelando mis más oscuros secretos amorosos con sólo intercambiar una mirada en el recreo. Ciertamente vergonzoso.

Ahora, como vampiro neófito, la cosa había empeorado y con creces. Ya no sólo acertaba todas las veces, sino que incurría directamente en tu cerebro hasta instalarse en él y sermonearte cuando el rumbo de tus pensamientos le pareciera aburrido. Como ahora.

- No digo que esto no sea una locura, que lo es- comento en actitud seria apartando un roble del camino como si fuera un simple hierbajo. Sonreí ante su acostumbrada fuerza, intentando no aumentar sus teorías sobre mi posible locura incipiente, manteniendo el silencio como forma de instarle a continuar.

- Vas a ver al Conde, al vampiro por el que estás tan tonta que ni te reconozco- continuó, haciendo oídos sordos a mis gruñidos de rabia contenida- ¿y no te has planteado qué vas a decirle?

- ya se me ocurrirá- apunté ante su risa burlona, tan impertinente como siempre- ya sabes que soy un as en eso de improvisar

- sacabas siempre un dos de diez en esa asignatura- me informó Hugo evidenciando los muchos años traumáticos experimentados con él durante el colegio. ¿Cómo podía, ante una nueva existencia milenaria llena de peligros y una cultura nueva, recordar nuestras notas de pequeños? Cualquier cosa con tal de incordiar parece ser la única norma que rige el destino de Hugo.

- sólo dile que cuide de ti- dijo en un murmullo mi amigo de olor lavanda, sin bajar la mirada hasta mí, concentrado únicamente en el paisaje que se abría paso ante su descomunal carrera. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz de la luna enredándose unos con otros, perdiendo su importancia aquellos dos colmillos que tan claramente me había enseñado en el ático de mi edificio. Ahora, ante la oscuridad de una noche tan ajetreada como aquella y con mis nervios a flor de piel, la imagen de Hugo se me hacía de lo más tranquilizadora. Porque en mi fuero interno sabía, ciegamente lo creía, que si había alguien que siempre me cuidaría, ese sería Hugo.

_- ¿pero qué son esas cursiladas? ¡argh! ¡qué espanto!-_

- la curiosidad mató al gato- reí sacando la lengua, sin dejar que aquella sonrisa tierna que Hugo se afanaba en ocultarme pasara desapercibida ante mis ojos. Sí, Hugo seguía siendo Hugo.

* * *

**Se aceptan reviews a esta pobre escritora a la que internet le roba texto ;O;**

**Gracias Arthe y Aduuuuu!!!! Proximo cap mañana o miercoles, pero no más tarde. Prometido!^^**


	4. 4 Dorian

**Wiiii!!! Viste, Adu, viste? *Ç***

**Ya toy de wertaaaa. Hola Artheeee, te traje a un moreno *Ç***

**Y hoy no sale Hugo. Es un momento triste para esta escritora....pero....Dorian tiene su puntito...wijijijiji**

**Un beso a cada una de mis chicas favoritas y espero que os guste mi megalargo cap ^^!!!**

**Feliz lectura!**

* * *

_Hoy por ti, mañana por mí._

_La ley del momento, la cadena que nos unía aunque no supiera el motivo._

_Y cuando tu caigas, yo te cogeré con mis brazos fríos, y te asiré muy cerca de mí, hasta que tu calor me traspase y me haga parecer alguien tan hermoso como tu eres._

_Tierna y dulce, hasta el mañana en que tus besos pierdan esa llama._

Mi historia comienza como muchas otras que no quieren ser recordadas, o no por lo menos del modo en que yo viví los orígenes de este relato. Mi nombre y mi apellido eran una sucia farsa, que aunque elegante al porte, no ayudaba en nada a mi secretismo de cada noche, cuando mis escapadas entre las calles de la ya decadente San Petersburgo se trastocaban en persecuciones de pegajosas concubinas barrio bajeras seducidas más por mis ropas que por cualquier otra de mis cualidades.

Aunque mis ropajes les empujaran contra ese abismo de pasión y locura mundana, yo no era el mejor protagonista de aquellos actos de rivalidad sugerente. No era más que un espectador mudo, que corría (válgase mi orgullo echado por la borda) entre un mar de vestidos y encajes más asustado ante aquel cúmulo de perfumes espeluznantes que al mero hecho de no sentir el terror brotar de sus pieles morenas.

Trastabillé a la salida de aquel oscuro pasaje, sin volver siquiera una vez la vista atrás, y encomendé mis pasos a la siguiente y más decrepita que la anterior calle de la ciudad. Mis andares eran altaneros, aunque encorvados cuando la luz de los candiles en los mesones trataba de enfocarme, y cautelosos como el animal que busca incansable un festín entre un mar de minucias.

Y la vi, como un esclavo ve su libertad expuesta en un amanecer lejos de sus cadenas, con la morena cabellera azotándose bajo el viento helado del invierno y la suave piel de sus manos bailando ligera entre aquel mar de brisas, deleitándome con su perfume de lirios recién sesgados. Aunque pareciese descortés, paré mi rumbo a escaso un metro de ella, permitiéndome saborear cada uno de sus gestos con total regocijo. Era una diosa hecha carne, un punto luminoso entre aquella peste hecha mundano, y no supe cómo mis instintos se revolvieron sólo de contemplarla, de conocer al fin su rostro del mismo blanco perla que hacía brillar mis ojos ya ancianos. Oí su respiración cambiar el ritmo metódico y volverse más urgente, lanzando tras de si un suspiro hondo y cautivador que me hizo creer que era yo quien lo exhalaba con aquella paz y serenidad tan condenadamente bella. Vi su rostro encontrar mi mirada y supe que mi escrutinio no había sido tan disimulado como hubiera creído. Más aún, ella era, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más extraordinaria que una de esas simples mortales que jugaban con las faldas de sus vestidos. Era delicada, bella e inocente. Un maldito como yo podía saberlo con sólo sentir sus ojos, rendidos ante mi mirada con aquel aura angelical que sólo podía destilar quien alberga esperanzas más allá de las experiencias humanas.

No sé cuánto estuvimos mirándonos, quizá segundos, quizá horas. Sólo sé que ella debió rendirse, y al yo no mostrar siquiera un sentimiento ante aquel gesto, desharcirse de su matrona en busca de una nueva tienda de especias. Y en aquella ola de ensimismamiento sólo podía pensar en la hermosa combinación de especias con el lirio de su piel blanquecina.

La seguí, notando las finas notas del crepúsculo desvanecerse entre las altas colinas de Poniente. Sabía el peligro que corría, pero mis sentidos se hallaban dormidos, presos de una sensación que hacía decenios no me contenía. La buscaba, incesante, con toda mi voluntad enfocada en las cualidades sobrenaturales de mi olfato, buscando aferrado el olor del lirio que había cautivado todo mi ser con la misma rapidez que atribuiría a mis movimientos.

Aunque era ya noche cerrada, su ausencia se me hizo inexplicable y la pérdida de su aroma un grave delito a mis cualidades no naturales. Rumié en mis adentros mil y una combinaciones de haber expuesto mis palabras ante ella, aunque sólo fuesen un papel y cartón barato ante mis intenciones, aún tan difusas como el panorama que se abría paso ante mí conforme el cielo aclaraba, llenándome de breves imágenes mías en combustión ante el brillante elemento. Logré huir de los demás plebeyos sin mostrar mis preocupaciones y albergué una nota de esperanza al toparme con una abandonada alacena cuyos encantos sin ventanas me darían un lugar seguro y confortable para aquel amanecer tan eterno. No sabría si me descubrirían, débil y con los sentidos exhaustos ante mi fracaso cazando, pero mi mente parecía no querer articular aquellos pensamientos sobrevalorados. Para mi mente, el amanecer sólo era un breve descanso, y la siguiente noche, un intento más de búsqueda. Se podría decir que mis sentidos ya no actuaban en pos a mis ordenes, sino que orientaban sus rebeldías en buscar la más mínima esencia de aquellos lirios enjaulados en piel, en la piel del ser más hermoso que mis ojos inmortales hubiesen llegado alguna vez a encontrar. Porque hoy no sería mía, tal y como mi decaído corazón pugnaba, pero quizás mañana, u otro día lejano, el perfume del lirio se fundiría con el aroma del ser solitario e inmortal que era yo aquel día de 1915.

* * *

Una llamada. La puerta se abre con el suave roce de unas uñas muy cuidadas.

Llamaba, mi señor-. No era una pregunta, los dos lo sabíamos. Compartí una sonrisa con la joven, antes de permitirla entrar en mi cuarto. Mi mirada no apartaba su curso de las enormes cristaleras que decoraban mi estudio, dejando que la luz de la luna hiciera brillar la profunda capa de polvo asida a los muebles de roble macizo. Me había afanado en conseguir aquellas antigüedades como un hombre que se agarra con uñas y dientes a su tierna infancia, por lo que las entradas de mi familia a aquel recinto lleno de cosas embarazosas seguían siendo tan escasas como me era posible. Pero aquella noche, ante la luz del candelabro que iluminaba el perfecto rostro de Crysania en el quicio de la puerta, tuve que aceptar aquella cortés visita.

La oí acercarse despacio y provocando el mínimo ruido en los tablones de madera del suelo, midiendo la intensidad de su sonido hasta hacerla cómoda pero sin dejar olvidar su presencia. Crysania era una de las más experimentadas de mi casa y su cualidad de absoluto perfeccionamiento en todas aquellos enrevesijos de protocolo habían conseguido que pudiera delegar en ella todas nuestras relaciones externas con los demás clanes de la zona, olvidándome desde hacía años de todos aquellos nombres pomposos y sus increíbles relatos de fuerza y honor plagados de mentiras y exageraciones. Crysania era perfecta en aquellos momentos, aportando dulces notas cargadas de sensatez e inteligencia que la hacían conseguir el poder de la conversación hasta redirigirla a los asuntos que el clan necesitaba. Era una mujer convincente, sí, y sólo por aquel detalle odiaba sus visitas. Podría llegar a manejarme a su antojo si bajara la guardia tan solo un segundo.

- mi señor, un mensajero de clan Lestreng. Solicita su presencia para discutir una buena nueva.- resumió con una voz de plata, brillante y clara, pero sin perder su compostura fría y carente de sentimiento. Leía entre líneas su propuesta y me eché a reír.

- un nuevo admirador, ¿me equivoco?-. Crysania gruñó como forma de asentimiento y dejo entrever la poca alegría que aquella nueva había causado en ella. Sonreí al contemplar sus mejillas teñirse de un color rosado, un curioso gesto que sólo aparecía cuando estaba bien alimentada.

- sólo es un neófito carente de modales, mi señor- explicó al ver que mi mirada no se apartaba de ella, instándola a continuar con aquella información que ansiaba ocultarme- yo sólo le ofrecí ayuda con un oso. Él tenía poca práctica…

- al hacer eso, dejaste entrever su existencia a tus ojos- comenté echando los brazos hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Crysania apretó los puños sintiendo la culpabilidad medrar en ella, algo que normalmente nunca ocurría.- Para un clan tan avaricioso como Lestreng es una señal de vulnerabilidad y ataque

- En ningún momento he pretendido esto- resopló, enojada más por el rumbo con el que me había manejado la situación, coronándome sumo conocedor del asunto y destapando sus nervios e intranquilidades sin dejarla responder, que el hecho de si aquel neófito la fuera a acosar los siguientes días que fuera de visita a la mansión Lestreng. Me deleité un segundo viendo su ceño agrandarse por segundos, exagerando su expresión a medida que mi disimulo pasaba a lugares lejanos y una ancha sonrisa resabida nacía en mis labios.

- Lo sé, querida. Créeme que no te culpo, pero deberás medir tus encantos.-Ante mis palabras, la joven sólo pudo entornar la cabeza a un lado, evitando el contacto visual entre nosotros.- A fin de cuentas es normal que sienta un interés por ti. Tu cabeza está bien amueblada, destacas entre las demás féminas de nuestra casa y tu talento como ama de clan sería indiscutible una vez estuvieses lista para…

- jamás abandonaré este clan- espetó furiosa, con los ojos rojizos destelleando en un símil al brillo de piedras preciosas. Eché hacia delante la cabeza, recordándola su posición y ante quién se dirigía, y ella resopló molesta, sin saber bien cómo remediar sus acciones.- Este clan es mi familia. ¡Mi familia!

Y con su mano derecha aplastó la madera de roble bajo sus yemas, acompañando el ruido de las astillas partiéndose con el rugido sordo que despedían mis labios al ver aquella atrocidad. Agarré su otra mano fuera de mí y la empujé contra el suelo, intentando dominar al animal salvaje que nacía en ella a la orden de lucha. Su vestido negro de encaje se desgarró en distintos puntos, allá donde su mano intentaba sin mucho éxito liberarse de mi presa. Atraje mi boca a su cuello, dejando que su olfato sintiese la intensidad de mi furia, y mordí el collar ensartado en rubíes que decoraban su rosado cuello. Ante aquel gesto, mi pequeña damita no pudo más que gruñir hondamente hasta acompasar sus suspiros de rabia con los míos, manteniendo aquellas posturas de batalla hasta que su bestia interna finalizase su rebeldía momentánea.

- ella está aquí- me recordó, sabiendo que el nuevo olor que había inundado mis fosas nasales en medio de nuestra lucha no era ninguno de nuestra familia, un perfume como ningún otro que sólo podía anteceder nuevos dolores de cabeza a mi ya de por si sobrecargada cabeza de clan.

Con la misma delicadeza acostumbrada, Crysania se deslizó de mis manos y acomodó su estatura en una leve reverencia. Acepté sus disculpas escondidas en cordialidades innecesarias y volví a sumergirme en las hojas esparcidas sobre mi escritorio. Debía ordenar aquellos retazos de historia antes de que los ojos curiosos de la mortal descubriesen algo demasiado peligroso.

Inhalé una vez más el aroma a lirios que comenzaba a recorrer los jardines cercanos a nuestra mansión y comencé mi tarea con total parsimonia, sabiendo que mi joven subordinada me sustituiría como anfitrión durante unos minutos.

* * *

**Y señoras y señores...¡¡este es Dorian!! *-***

**A continuación pueden hacerme saber cuál les parece mejor para Nadya**

**No se aceptan trios ¬¬ ke os conozco! ¬¬ obsesas!! ¬¬**

**Hasta el próximo cap!! ^^ Y besitos :P**

**Sao**


	5. 5 Nadya

**Aduuuuuuu ;O; Lo lamento, lo siento, perdoooon. Tuve muchos trabajos y mi mente se evadió, no podía ni leer ni escribir, me volví medio loca y jo, se me pasó por completo pasarme a decirte lo mucho que me gustaba cada cap que ponías....**

**Aunque lo bueno de este trauma es que Arthe ha escrito como una loca xDDDDD (m he tenido tanto ke leer hoy muajajaja)**

**Un besito wapisimas!!!! Y espero que algún día se os pase el querer matarme por tardar TANTO TANTO TANTO.**

**Se os extrañaba ^^**

* * *

_Domaine de la lys_. Esa era la cita en las enormes puertas de hierro. El dominio del Lirio. Hugo apretó mi brazo con fuerza, instándome a seguir caminando, internándonos en la oscuridad lóbrega de la jungla de matorrales sin cortar. Hacía frío, mi piel temblaba como una hoja de papel y mis calcetines no me hacían olvidar la humedad de las baldosas. Aún así, mis pasos eran decididos, conscientes de qué me esperaba más allá. Dorian. Y cada paso se hacía más fácil que el anterior hasta que nuestro camino finalizó a la entrada de una hermosa pasarela de madera, donde aquí y allá podía verse un mar de lirios decorando cada hueco. Aspiré tranquila el suave aroma, sin poder contener mi alegría ante aquel cambio de color tan oportuno, notando cómo Hugo se detenía a escasos metros de mí, esperando.

El chirriar de una puerta, calcado a antiguas películas de suspense que había visto, vaticinó su llegada. Era morena, de piel muy pálida y con mejillas sonrosadas. Vestía un modesto traje de sirvienta y portaba un candelabro, algo que realmente me hizo cuestionarme qué sería por dentro una auténtica mansión de vampiros. ¿Tan anticuadas eran sus vestimentas? Volteé la vista para encontrarme con Hugo, con sus jeans y su jersey de siempre, y retorné a mirar a Crysania con unos ojos, creo, que lo decían todo. Ante aquel gesto, la vampiresa sólo sonrío levemente, dejándome entrever unos colmillos mucho más evolucionados que los míos sobresalir de sus labios rojizos.

- bienvenida a nuestra mansión, Nadya-. Su voz dulce y encandiladora me sedujo desde el primer acorde. Era la típica voz que una persona usaría para referirse a su hermana fugitiva de vuelta a casa, y por algún motivo eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente, como si hubiera dado de lleno a mis miedos y los hubiera evaporado de un soplido.- Espero que esta vez tu visita sea para quedarte, ya sabes, la última vez no tuve tiempo de "probar" tu encanto

La sonrisa de Crysania se amplió al formular a aquella última frase, regodeándose ante el hondo gruñido que empezaba a surgir de los labios de mi acompañante. Hugo debía de conocerla bien pero ¿acaso ella no sabía que yo era la comida del Conde? Hugo volteó su mirada penetrante de la joven para observarme, con una ligera calidez en los ojos.

- pronto aprenderás que los vampiros no son muy asiduos de respetar las normas- comentó, sin molestarse en comprobar la expresión burlona que Crysania le sostenía, con sus guantes de encaje tapando la leve carcajada que pugnaba por salir de ella. Miré a los lados, sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que la joven pareció finalizar su momento burlón y volver a su actitud de anfitriona.

- aún así, será un placer informarte de que mis "cualidades" me impiden tomar de ti ni una lánguida gota de sangre-. Señaló el collar de rubíes ajustado en su cuello con hastío, produciéndose un leve intercambio de miradas entre los dos vampiros. Estaba claro que discutían si yo debía saber o no el significado de la dieta de Crysania.

Finalmente Hugo tosió y contestó a mis dudas:

- es un ghoul. No es un vampiro como los demás, no en la parte civilizada si es verdad que algunos de nosotros la tenemos- sonrío con picardía a Crysania, que pareció sonrojarse ante una broma íntima-. Los ghouls nacen de un mordisco de vampiro mal hecho. Suelen ser por falta de experiencia del mordedor o la incapacidad de adaptación del mordido. Los ghouls se vuelven criaturas imprevisibles, dominadas únicamente por sus instintos. No dudarían en matarte aún estando bien alimentados, crearían una masacre sólo por su desequilibrado sentido de la diversión. No son vampiros, son…demonios- culminó, dejándome unos segundos para asimilar la información acaecida en mi cerebro. Contemplé a Crysania con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando verla desde otro punto de vista. Pero su sonrisa afable, sus ojos mirándome con una extraña adoración y orgullo. Me era imposible ver en ella a una asesina peor que los vampiros.

- no llega a imaginarte- comentó Hugo a la joven, que parecía hincharse de felicidad al ver que mi sonrisa no había desaparecido al mirarla.

- gracias por el voto de confianza- se inclinó levemente, resultando aún más convincente aquel estrafalario conjunto de criada- Soy capaz de controlarme y seguir en esta casa por mi familia. Ellos me dieron este collar- señaló su cuello nuevamente- que reprime todos mis estímulos y hace mi existencia algo más pacífica

- pero la vuelve débil- continuó Hugo, al ver que Crysania no estaba por la labor de contar ella sola su historia- no podría clavarte sus colmillos, ni amordazarte, ni embelesarte aunque quisiera. No sólo el collar reprime sus estímulos, también reprime sus poderes de vampiresa

- así que nada puedes temer de mí-. Crysania extendió su mano y la cogí sin vacilar, sintiéndome algo menos nerviosa conforme avanzamos por el vestíbulo, donde una galería de grandes obras al óleo nos dio la bienvenida a _Domaine de la lys._

* * *

Arqueé los dedos ante la puerta de roble en frente de mi. Era fria, dura, jamás había experimentado la calidez de un hogar, a pesar de que allí había una "familia". No conocía a todos: Gabriella, Hugo, Seph, Crysania y Dorian. Él me esperaba detrás de aquella puerta, la persona que había convertido mi mundo en un sinfin de quebraderos de cabeza. Me había arrojado de una ventana, sorteado a la muerte sólo para poder verle. Era tonta, estúpida y tan cabezota al pensar que él...que él podría...

La puerta se abrió de repente, mis ojos encontrándose con el dueño de mis pensamientos. Mi mano levantada cayo sin fuerza hacia abajo, siendo asida por su piel de hielo con una rapidez imposible, y a la vez delicada como la seda. No hubo escalofríos esta vez ante el contraste de temperaturas. Mi piel ya no lo asociaba como algo extraño, sino al contrario, su piel era el complemento perfecto a la mia, lo que necesitaba para ser yo misma. Sólo su tacto podía llegar a ser para mi tan vital como respirar. Se hizo a un lado y me permitió pasar. El estudio era enorme, con unas grandes cristaleras iluminando cada centímetro. Había muebles de roble por doquier, con trabajados matices y cuidadas de tal forma que brillaban a pesar de la poca claridad existente.

Él se fundió en las sombras, permitiéndome tranquilizar mi pulso. Dorian era así, a cualquier señal de incomodidad se alejaba y no volvía la vista siquiera para mirarte, por eso debía ser yo la decidida, la que no temblara al decirle las cosas que debía escuchar…si mi cuerpo dejaba de transpirar ante su presencia. Porque a pesar de la oscuridad, podía olerle. Como ya dije una vez, mi sentido del olfato es increíble para ser una humana, pero es verídico que puedo llegar hasta a distinguir el asombroso y dulce perfume de un vampiro. Ciertamente, si pudiese escoger una fragancia, sería la de Dorian, porque de todos aquellos vampiros, la suya era la más dulce, suave y adictiva. Y sólo por mi adicción, podía adivinar dónde se encontraba entre todo aquel amasijo de muebles. Él también lo sabía: me esperaba, atento a mis movimientos desde un sofá de cuero, con las manos entrecruzadas tapando la mayor parte de su rostro.

Parecía evitar cualquier contacto visual conmigo y algo en su actitud me hizo darme cuenta de mi completo error: no lo había olvidado. Mi última visita, la pelea, el caos que surgió en mi cabeza al ver a Hugo abatido por miles de sombras que proclamaban ser sus hermanos, a Leonardo ordenándome correr, y a Dorian…Dorian bebiendo los restos de mis heridas y sentir su cuerpo convulsionarse ante el deseo de probar más. Sí, el no había olvidado ni un ápice de mi sabor. Me había proclamado suya ante el resto de sus familiares y mi sangre le pertenecía, aunque jamás me hubiera mordido directamente. Pero mi sangre continuaba siendo algo demasiado delicioso y yo, por ende, una insensata al no pensar en lo que podría hacerme si en esa habitación, Dorian dejase de mantener el control. Levantó la mirada y clavó en mí su mirada más letal: no era fácil para él aquella situación, así que no pensé en absurdidades al decir:

- Dorian, he venido aquí por un motivo- titubeé, creyendo que no me escuchaba. Cielos, era un vampiro, era imposible que su agudizado sentido del oído pudiese ignorarme.- Mis padres han creído toda esa idea de que Hugo se ha ido de viaje de estudios, pero eso no sirve. Agradezco que me defendieras, que me salvaras la vida, que no me la quitases tampoco, míralo como quieras. Pero…no es suficiente-

- ¿y qué deseas?-. Su voz hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Era tan suave y tan profunda a la vez. Odiaba que intentase no escucharme, pero más odiaba que no me hablara. No me había saludado, ni había preguntado qué hacía yo allí. Él sólo esperaba, esa era la palabra, esperaba, a que yo le dijese todo, sin molestarse en hablarme y no hacerme sentir tan insegura en su presencia. Era como si me estuviera echando de esa mansión con cada gesto.

Respiré hondo y contesté:

- vivir aquí- musité, reconociendo un leve gruñido nacer de sus labios, algo que cortó inmediatamente, sustituyéndolo por una sonrisa fría.

- ¿vivir?-. El verbo me dio en la cara, aturdiéndome unos segundos. No, no era vida lo que pedía, sino muerte, una muerte eterna donde estaría a su lado. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía?

- quiero que me trasformes. Déjame ser como Hugo y los demás, déjame ser parte de tu fami…-. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una mano aprisionó mi mandíbula impidiéndome terminar la última palabra. Dorian estaba allí, con los ojos rojos crispados en una mueca letal, contemplando cómo mi expresión de calma había cambiado a una de absoluto terror.

- ¿eso es lo que tanto ansías? ¿morir? – rugió, dirigiendo su rostro a mi cuello. No creo que lo hubiera apartado si hubiera sido consciente de la situación, pero estaba paralizada. Había visto a Leonardo perder la calma antes de morderme, olvidando todos sus sentidos humanos y entregándose completamente a mi caza. El ver así a Dorian, era como recibir un shock. Había olvidado que el monstruo en su interior también existía, y seguramente era cien mil veces peor que el de Leonardo. – Te salvé y me jugué el respeto de toda mi familia al hacerlo, te concedí mi protección como enmienda a haberte robado a Hugo de tu vida y no haberte hecho olvidarlo

- podrías haberlo hecho- murmuré, ahora que la presión de sus manos se había aflojado y me permitía al menos hablar. Él rió, de una forma demasiado fría y sin sentimiento.

- debería haberlo hecho-. Arrastró su lengua por mi clavícula, sin ni siquiera comprobar la reacción que sus actos hacían en mi cuerpo, que latía cada vez más aprisa aprisionado entre sus brazos, bombeando cada vez la sangre a mayor velocidad.- Si lo hubiera hecho a mi modo, tú no estarías aquí, viva, y deseando un destino que ni siquiera comprendes

- tú viste algo en mí- dije temblando de pies a cabeza- me llamaste Lyan. Yo soy Nadya, lo gritó Hugo cuando le atascasteis, pero aún así me llamabas Lyan. ¿Quién es Lyan?

Un rugido y su abrazo se deshizo bruscamente, empujándome contra el sofa. Quedé así, tendida boca-arriba y con el cuerpo aún temblando por lo acontecido escasos minutos. Y Dorian, Dorian me miraba sin ver, desde algún punto oscuro.

- la razón por la que estás aquí- pronunció dubitativo, como si cada palabra le costase un soberano esfuerzo al tratar de ser pronunciada- es porque crees que nosotros somos ángeles y no demonios

- ¿no lo harás?-

- No. Estás equivocada respecto a qué somos: somos asesinos, Nadya, y tú una buena chica con un futuro en sus manos-. Sin él, siempre sin él. Esa era la forma que tenía Dorian de destrozar todas mis fuerzas en mil pedazos: recordándome que sólo era de él en aquella cuestión de sangre, en nada más. Yo era su pertenencia, pero él era libre y sin ninguna atadura. No era mio, y eso era un concepto que no podía asimilar.- Jamás convertiré a alguien que ni siquiera sabe qué somos

- no sé muchas cosas, pero no me queda nada allí- aparté mi mirada de donde provenía su voz, abrazándome conforme sentía el frío de la habitación hacer mella en mi piel descubierta bajo el pijama.- si no lo haces tú, alguien lo hará. Hugo lo hará si se lo pido.

- ¿crees que cualquiera vale para convertirte?- rió burlón, echándome por encima una chaqueta de lana. Me envolví con ella sin devolverle las gracias, aún asimilando su pregunta en mi cerebro.- Veo que conociste a mi pequeña, a Crysania. ¿Te pareció encantadora?

Titubeé, sorprendida ante el colapso de mis deducciones.

- tú…tú la convertiste- musité, vislumbrando entre la oscuridad la sombra de una cabeza asintiendo lentamente.

- fue la primera de mi familia. Yo era joven, sin experiencia y ella deseaba tanto dejar de ser alguien más.- A pesar de no verle, aposté conmigo misma que estaba sonriendo a pesar del malestar que mi presencia le ocasionaba. Y mi olor, debía ser una tortura para él, agazapado como estaba entre una columna y un escritorio de roble.- Ella quería ser como su madre, fuerte, decidida. Y yo estaba tan preocupado de perderla en un descuido que creí que convertirla la haría más fuerte contra aquellos que deseasen lastimarla

Suspire, con los ojos cerrados a causa del malestar con que pronunciaba cada palabra. Sufría sólo con sentir su olor, un olor a un fallo que jamás se había perdonado.- Pero perdiste el control- terminé por él, sin percatarme que su mirada se posaba en mí, con sus ojos verdes destelleando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

**Ahhh!!! Dorian *ç* y Hugo *Ç* en el mismo cap**

**adoro mi cap, voy a ser como golum en este cap..."mi tesoooooro *-*"**

**Por cierto, si alguna vez os habeis preguntado quién sería yo en esta historia: habéis acertado, sería Crysania**

**(con trajecito de criada y todo xDDDD)**

**Un besito!!**

**Sao**


	6. 6 Dorian

**Ayyyyyyyyy, odio los exameneeees. Lo único que me anima es que Adu sigue escribiendo tan bien a pesar de la temporada tan mala, porque no sé tu, wapa (que debes de estar odiandome x no haberte dicho nada ;O; pero es que estaba estudiando hasta hoy, que me he tomado descansito pa leerte y ponerte escrito como compensación), pero yo...ufff, la inspiración ha salido hoy y por suerte :S**

**Arthe, debes estar igual que yo, aunque tu algo malita xD Cuidate mucho y escribe también, o Adu nos va a tirar a dar collejas hasta el final de nuestros días xD**

**Un besito preciosidades que tengo el gusto de leer y olvidar así estos malditos examenes. No me odieis!! Se os extrañaba mucho :)**

* * *

**  
**

- Gabriella, Ray, Seph- llamé en el silencio, una vez los pasos de Nadya se perdían en la lejanía del corredor. Era mejor para ella mantenerse lejos de mis subordinados mientras aún fuera mortal: contener a todos los vampiros de mi familia en su propia casa era una tarea demasiado ardua y muy cercana a un imposible.

Las tres sombras aparecieron ante mi sin ninguna mueca de asombro ante mi llamada. Debían de haberse saltado toda aquella cortesía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y a esas alturas cada uno tendría una ya muy seria opinión de todo ese asunto. Me senté en mi butaca, instándoles a relajarse y regalándome sus preocupaciones y ruidosos comentarios. La primera en hablar, cómo no, fue Gabriella.

- no puedes, Dorian, simplemente no puedes- espetó. Era la más joven y su impulsividad había aumentado con la transformación. Sonreí con ternura al ver sus ojos mirarme con aquella antigua sensación de cariño que me era imposible corresponderla. Gabriella interpretó mi silencio como una negativa y siguió su argumento en el mismo tono agudo donde lo había dejado:- acabamos de convertir a Hugo. Ya es difícil vigilar a un novicio entre todos los de esta casa. Si uniéramos a Nadya en nuestras filas, podrían llegar a resaltar nuestra existencia en este lugar. Es muy peligroso, Dorian, y lo sabes-

- confío en tus habilidades al igual que en el poder de autocontrol de mis familiares- descompuse mi máscara de seriedad en un gesto burlón antes de rebatirla.- ¿no ha sido Hugo quien la ha traído? Por lo que pude comprobar desde aquí, debía estar sediento y aún así cargaba con ella y sin tu vigilancia-

- me pareció una buena lección por escaparse- contestó evitando mi mirada.

- demos gracias a que Hugo sea tan descontrolado novicio, entonces-.

Gabriella no volvió a hablar, estática su mirada en algún punto del suelo. Al ver el aura de dolor y culpa que la rodeaba, intenté relajarme. No era yo mismo, y sabía la causa. La llegada de Nadya allí…mentiría si dijese que no lo había pensado en el transcurso de aquellos dos años, pero endiablado debía ser el destino si mi cerebro hubiese llegado a imaginar que me pediría semejante cosa. La inmortalidad no era un asunto sencillo de acometer ni presenciar, ni siquiera entre los nuestros. Y aunque su petición había sido un ruego más que una necesidad imperiosa, mis sentidos se habían enloquecido al pensar en su sangre derramarse por mis colmillos. Mi estado de nerviosismo era palpable en aquella reunión, donde Gabriella había sido la primera en recibir toda mi frustración e impotencia.

- ¿y bien?-.

Mis ojos se posaron en mi fiel primo. A diferencia de mí, Ray parecía en verdad un auténtico cabeza de clan. Su aspecto era el de un hombre, forjado en la batalla y con la cabeza y pensamientos orientados en planes y estrategias inconcebibles entre otros de nuestra especie. Quizá por eso, una sana envidia bullía en mi interior al contemplar cada toma de decisiones, pues él siempre era el partícipe inequívoco en nuestras reuniones.

- qué demonios, hagámoslo- comentó, denotando en su voz una pizca de alegría, algo que en personas como Ray sólo podía significar una cosa: mi decisión podría llevarnos a algún conflicto y cuando el conflicto empezase, el hombre en frente mia ya habría organizado un plan de contraataque. Como bien había imaginado, sus siguientes palabras sólo eran una mera confirmación de mis teorías.- Patearé a cualquiera que ose tocar a Nadya y de paso nos divertiremos, ¿qué más se puede pedir? ¡Esa chica es la mejor noticia de este mes! Empezaba a sentirme aburrido-

Sonreí ante su sinceridad, calculando pros y contras sin fijar mi mirada en la última silueta, sentada cómodamente en una esquina del escritorio. Sus piernas cruzadas, con aquellos pies diminutos y un cuerpo anclado en una edad tan efímera. Las largas trenzas de Seph bailaron en una danza incomprensible antes de reír, con una carcajada fina e inocente que ocultaba la voz de la segunda persona más antigua de mi casa.

- ¿acaso la sangre os ha vuelto olvidadizos?- ronroneó, con su vocecita de niña resaltando entre los bufidos de Ray, que parecía intuir las intenciones de la vampiresa. Seph le fulminó con una sonrisa y continuó su discurso observándome, con una fingida pose de diversión en sus brillantes ojos canela- Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos sin llegar a contestar, pero mi expresión debió de ser todo lo que necesitaba para continuar.

- Es bonita. La he visto en la lejanía. Tiene un pelo moreno muy bonito, como una de mis muñecas-. En su sonrisa se dibujó una arruga, seguramente por el hecho de que a pesar de todos sus años de existencia, aquel sentido infantil mortal siguiera apoderándose de ella. Pero volvió a la carga tan pronto como había parado: tenía muchas cosas por decir, me temí.- Y sus ojos ven más allá de nuestros colmillos, ni siquiera tiene miedo de Hugo e incluso yo podía verle los colmillos desde mi cuarto-

- ¿qué intentas decirnos?- inquirió Gabriella, inclinándose para poder verla mejor. Seph entrecruzó las manos en una palmada, sintiéndose el centro de la conversación y sacó la lengua. Disfrutaba tanto de aquella conversación que parecía querer alargar sus comentarios a posta. La apremié con un gruñido, aún preocupado de la presencia de Nadya en aquella mansión, sin una escolta apropiada para ser una casa de vampiros.

- Entiendo que tú no lo entiendas, pero no esperaba que a nuestro fiel amo y señor se le hubieran olvidado detalles tan importantes para el resto de su familia- sacó la lengua antes de proseguir- habló claramente, de cosas que ocurrieron en este clan, cosas feas, lo que hace que seamos tan pocos y solitarios. Dorian, ¿te olvidaste de que aún tenemos enemigos?-

- No la reconocerán, es distinta-

- Para un tonto enamorado quizá sea distinta, pero para aquellos de mentes más cerradas… ¿sabes qué verán?- espetó arañando con sus uñas el peluche asido entre sus brazos- ¡A una vampiresa de 16 años con larga melena morena cogida de la mano del señor de Lys! ¿Nos condenarás a todos otra vez?-

- Seph- musité, viendo la expresión entristecida de ella atravesar mi ya dejado corazón. Si hubiera tenido lágrimas, la escena habría sido aún más espantosa para mis ojos. Pero lamentablemente o gracias a nuestra condición, los vampiros no conservábamos siquiera esas gotas de agua en nuestros ojos. Así que sólo podía verla sollozar, presa en aspavientos y abrazando desesperada a su muñeco, como si fuera aún la niña abandonada que encontré una vez en París.

- Y sí, aunque tú las encuentres distintas, para mí sigue siendo la misma- espetó, aguantándose sus sollozos para dejar en claro aquella frase- y si algo la ocurriese, aunque no fuese o dejase de ser, no te lo perdonaría, Dorian, jamás te lo perdonaría-

Recompuse mi expresión y la contemplé unos segundos, como si por vez primera viera en ella a una mujer de verdad, con su cabeza bien amueblada y sus valores ya adheridos en todas sus acciones. Una mezcla de estupor y orgullo me invadió, a pesar de que Seph continuase su escala de sollozos ahogados. Finalmente, conseguí recuperar mi voz.

- ¿y qué me aconsejas, querida?-. Su tristeza pareció evaporarse, dando paso a la férrea convicción que solía ser su aura natural, impulsiva y radiante. La luz de aquel lugar, así veía a Seph dentro de mi familia, y sentí que volvía a ser ella de nuevo.

Sonrió ante mi con renovada energía y expuso su plan en breves frases, que dejaron de una pieza a mis otros dos consejeros en aquella reunión.

- El punto clave de nuestros problemas es que Nadya quiere convertirse en vampiro. Pero… ¿y si la descubren nuestros enemigos? ¿y si su transformación propicia que "ella" venga a reclamar su posición en el clan? Es demasiado arriesgado. El Consejo nos prohibió drásticamente eso, pero… ¿Dorian, te gustaría una esclava de sangre?-

- ¿una qué?- inquirió Gabriella con voz estrangulada. Seph río, deleitándose con su expresión.

- Una esclava de sangre, una alimentadora.- explicó con ojos brillantes- Es en pocas palabras lo mismo que nos pidió Dorian respecto a Nadya: no beber, no tocar y proteger. Sólo que, en ese contexto, las esclavas de sangre verdaderamente son una posesión ilícita de sus amos.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que vistamos a Nadya ligera de ropa y la paseemos entre las filas de la alta sociedad como si fuera una mascota?- rugió Ray, tornando su rostro en una cara de felicidad absoluta- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Espera, Seph.-. Levanté la mano en señal de calma, dejando a la pequeña vampiresa con la palabra en la boca- Nadya me pidió expresamente ser uno de los nuestros, no ser una esclava ni menos alimentarme de ella cuando me plazca-

- Por supuesto- sonrió, con una expresión diabólica en su cuerpecito de niña- pero no puso límite de tiempo a que cumpliéramos sus deseos. La morderás, te lo garantizo, pero pueden pasar meses, años, el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estemos seguros de que nadie la confundirá-

- Veo un fallo, pequeña-

- ¿de verdad?-. Los ojos atigrados de Seph se abrieron de par en par ante la expresión pensativa de Ray, que parecía sopesar cada una de las posibilidades.

- Si la reconocen o no, no podrán culparnos, ya que no estará convertida. Eso es brillante- afirmó el hombre cambiando su peso de un pie a otro- Pero yo he estado en esas galas anticuadas. Y he visto a esclavas de sangre, algunas de ellas bastante usada por cierto-

- al grano, Ray- rugí. Gabriella me observó con desdén, aún sin atreverse a indagar en mi estado de ánimo, alterado como estaba ante el olor de Nadya extenderse por todos los recovecos de aquella casa. Temblaba de pies a cabeza a medida que las horas pasaban, llenándome de una excitación que sólo un día completo de caza podría llegar a frenar.

- Dorian, una vez ves a una esclava de sangre, has visto a todas- resopló Ray intentando hacerme ver el matiz que había pasado por alto- La mayoría ni siquiera se fijaran en ella, ni la miraran aunque te alimentes de ella delante de todo el salón-

- su olor será suficiente- sonrío Seph respondiendo a todas mis dudas.- Huele a lirios, es imposible que nadie antiguo como nosotros no se gire a investigar la causa-

- Entonces sólo queda convencerla- suspiré, echándome hacia atrás en mi asiento. Seph saltó del escritorio y me guiñó un ojo para darme suerte. A medida que su figura se diluía en la oscuridad de la habitación, miles de imágenes recorrían mi mente, algunas imaginadas, otras que jamás podría olvidar.

* * *

Al atardecer de ese día, salí de mi escondite. Aunque ileso, mi hambruna había sido considerable tras un fracaso estrepitoso de caza, y mis sentidos se hallaban distraídos al constante latir de cada uno de los ciudadanos que transitaban las calles, envueltos en el fueRte olor de aceite quemado de los candiles. En una taberna cercana, las concubinas del día anterior relajaban sus ociosos cuerpos apoyadas en las mesas, disfrutando de aquella reunión exclusiva entre ellas antes de volver a su labor. Una de ellas, blanca y de piel maltratada por el sol, viró su mirada a mí con desdén, cambiando su actitud relajada a una de total regocijo al encontrarme. Sus pupilas eran inmensas, sus mejillas de un color rojo demasiado artificial y su extensa cabellera rubia parecía maltratada en comparación a sus compañeras. Se acercó titubeante, con sus pies menudos inmersos en unos tacones varias tallas inferiores a la suya y una inocente sonrisilla que no engañaba a nadie sobre sus puritanas intenciones. Leí sus ojos y vi codicia, envidia...y delito. Una ladrona. Su olor estaba camuflado entre perfumes caros de rosas, pero mis instintos eran inmejorables comparados con cualquier pomposo humano. La oí reír ante el escrutinio que la ofrecía y se mantuvo quieta, esperando un aprobado en mis cavilaciones con aquellos ojos malvados clavados en un punto por debajo de mi mirada, dejando que me regocijara en mi poder como comprador.

Arqueé los labios en una expresión inhumana para cualquier transeunte. Odiaba aquella calaña, a aquellas mujeras vestidas con sedas y lanas escondiendo sus imperdonables fechorías entre un mar de belleza sin comienzo ni final. Agarré su muñeca sin pensar, sintiendo el ardoroso placer de su latir asustado en mi garganta, instándome a continuar. Mi brazo obedeció antes de que diera la orden, arrastrándola a un callejón sin siquiera mirarla, con mi nariz apartada del pobre olor que despedía. Falso, mundano, sin pureza. Recordé el rostro de aquella joven de cabellos morenos y aspiré una vez más, intentando recordar cada nota de aquel aroma que había hechos presos mis sentidos. Aquella mirada, aquellos labios. Volví mi atención a la concubina, llenándome de repugnancia ante el espectáculo de su rostro. Estaba llorando, sintiéndose inútil al ver que mi agarre era cien veces superior a sus fuerzas. Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello con velocidad, sin tapujos, sabiendo qué quería y qué no me impediría obtener de ella. Gritó, pero no la oí. La sed se hizo dueña y señora de mi cuerpo y pensamientos, dejándome ver sólo un cuerpo lleno de aquel líquido vital y único que llenaba mis fosas con aquel singular aroma sólo hecho para dioses. Pues ella era mortal y yo era un Dios hecho demonio en carne. Su corazón dejó de latir y tiré el cuerpo al suelo, sin preocuparme lo que ocurriría una vez la hayasen. Mis ojos rojos me delataban: estaba vivo. De nuevo.

Caminé tan rápido como mis nuevas limitaciones me ofrecían: un borrón entre un mar de personas, cada cual más ignorante y afortunada al no conocer en mis pasos la muerte...

No tardó mucho en despistarme su aroma. Un breve destello de rosas que embriagaba el aire con un mutismo absoluto. Mis sentidos se recompusieron de aquella pequeña sacudida antes siquiera de inyectar mi mirada en ella. Elbereth. Su absoluto amor me envolvió con aquella dulzura y juego que sólo una mujer con gran experiencia en todas las artes podría demostrar en cada uno de sus actos. Ella era poder, erotismo y un grado de caracter que me hacía detestarla al mismo tiempo que la envidia me consumía al mirarla. Porque ella era todo lo que yo hubiera querido ser: una lider nata, un alma libre y de una fuerza imperiosa que arrastraba a todo aquel que la conociese en su propio camino de ambiciones y objetivos. Yo también era valiente, hasta llegar a un punto absurdo, y con ganas de explorar, luchar, defender mis valores con todas aquellas nuevas formas que mi transformación había engendrado. Tenía poder, quería usarlo, pero mis emociones me sobrepasaban y perdía el control sin remedio. Elbereth no, su furia era calculada, medida y violenta, pero nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Por eso, día a día, mi envidia hacia ella crecía, llegando a tocar con ligeros matices el odio. Pero era normal en aquellos años de mi inmadurez. Todo alumno desafía a su creador tarde o temprano.

- Llegas tarde, Dorian. Empezaba a creer que no llegarías para la cena- murmuró con su voz de plata, en una actitud maternal demasiado lasciva según los preceptos de nuestra época. Su vestido estaba rajado en multitud de puntos y las costuras daban un toque tentador a cada porción de su piel descubierta. Viré mi vista, intentando alejar la sombra de un pecado demasiado distinto a los normales que acometía, algo que me era imperdonable. Pues Elbereth era hermosa. Sus cualidades de vampiro habían amedrentado sus gestos y expresiones en máscaras terroríficas, pero su cuerpo era perfecto.

Entonces lo olí, un perfume a lirios se acercaba a nosotros, mezclado con el fuerte olor de alcohol. Mis labios se contorsionaron en una súbita expresión de furia, al comprobar a quién traía en volandas Dimitri, con su característica risotada irónica haciendo mella en mi cuerpo. Elbereth y él reían desquiciados, presos de una especie de celebración privada, antes de soltar el cuerpo de la joven ante mí, con dos agujeros frescos de sangre pugnando ante mi hambruna descontrolada.

- pero no te preocupes… la cena aún no se ha enfriado- murmuró Elbereth en mi oido.

* * *

**Eso es to, eso es to amigos!!**

**(se aceptan tomates, lechugas, huevo duro, aceitunas, bonito que lanzarme, que tengo unas ganas de hacerme una ensalada....qué calor! :P)**

**Bss!**

**Sao**


	7. 7 Hugo

**A Adu le gusta como escribo (8)**

***Da saltitos de emoción, auténticamente da saltos y por eso ha tenido que escribir "saltos" cinco veces, porque saltar y escribir a la vez...mala suma.***

**Como ya adelanté en mi review, Adu, aquí sale Hugo. Lo sé, lo ech****abamos**** de menos. Y también sale Seph, porqque es mi pequeña Claudia y la adoro *-* Es una monada. Cuando tengo que escribir me imagino sus diálogos de pé a pá, hasta con su entonación xD**

**Arthe, wapa, si te digo quien es Lyan mal eh??? que me jorobas toda la trama xDD Así que sigue leyendo y ya lo sabrás, que a este paso, con lo chismosa que soy te lo acabaré contando y Adu me pegará por desvelarle cosas O.o**

**Pues con mis mayores "Gracias!!!" a mis queridisimas lectoras/escritoras, me despido. **

**Que tengais feliz lectura ^^!**

**

* * *

  
**

Empujé la puerta con un suspiro, recargándome sobre el quicio de roble que antecedía a esa habitación. Al contrario que sus vecinos, más austeros en cuestión de decoraciones, la gran sala que se abría ante nuestros ojos estaba engalanada con un sinfín de muñecas, mesitas de té y muebles de pequeño tamaño acordes a su dueña. Viré mi vista en busca de mi acompañante, que parecía aún reticente a la tarea que el Conde nos había encomendado. Era fácil y sencilla, una simple rutina entre novicios para conocer a los demás miembros de la casa. Sólo que Nadya no había sido mordida, su sangre aún recorría sin temor sus venas y la mayoría de vampiros de esa mansión no solían mostrarse muy asiduos a temer y/o cumplir las órdenes de Dorian. Quizá por eso, la jovencita a mi lado se había mostrado cautelosa y había saludado a cada cual que encontrábamos a una distancia de cinco metros y con una sonrisa tan nerviosa que resultaba descarada para los más antiguos.

Creí que hablarla de las personas que mejor me conocían y con quien más relacionaba la haría entrar en razón y a mostrarse más sincera ante ellos, sin cortesías ni cordialidades desmesuradas, tan solo ella. Pero creo que elegí mal los recuerdos…porque ahí estábamos, en la habitación de la más inocente de la casa, y Nadya seguía insistiendo en salir corriendo y olvidarnos de decir hola a la majestuosa colección de posibles asesinos que la perseguirían una vez instalada.

Pero nunca me habría imaginado que Seph abriría la puerta tan deprisa. Sus largas trenzas estaban recogidas en una coleta y lucía un vestido de algún siglo anterior al nuestro. Incluso Nadya dejo caer su habitual cara de espanto y miedo por una algo más prometedora, rozando el total desconcierto al ver a aquel diminuto ser saludarla con una reverencia.

- me parece que soy la primera que se prepara para recibirte, Nadya- rió, deleitándose con la expresión que ofrecía mi compañera. Observé su escrutinio, desde el pelo corto moreno y recorriendo cada forma de ella como si sus ojos intentasen memorizar cada porción del cuerpo de la humana en frente de ella. Cuando su mirada rozó el suelo, volvió en si y nos invitó a pasar, permitiéndome oler el leve perfume de la repostería y un aroma mucho más embelesador.

Los muebles se habían arremolinado en los extremos, dejando espacio a una ancha mesa de té, en donde un gran surtido de pasteles, confituras y bollos de distintos tipos se mezclaba con las tres pequeñas tazas de cuidada porcelana que formaban aquella composición, muy propia de Seph. Nuestra anfitriona, aún embelesada con cada gesto de Nadya, la hizo sentir a su izquierda, de tal forma que formáramos un triángulo equilátero perfecto y pudiéramos ofrecerle a Nadya un espacio suficiente para respirar y hacerse una composición de lugar sobre Sephiara y sus excentricidades.

- ¿té?- inquirió levantando una ceja en mi dirección. Aspiré unos segundos y acerqué mi taza, deleitándome al ver el súbito color del líquido que era vertido. Apuré la taza y la bebí de un trago, rogando a Seph continuar con sus atenciones. Pero ella parecía haber perdido total interés en mi.

- como no sabía tus gustos…y es evidente que los de esta casa no se acuerdan de que tú necesitas alimento, he traído de todo un poco- sonrío con ternura, evitando curiosamente no mostrar sus colmillos ante ella.- ¿Gustas?-

Un rugido de estómago me alertó que Seph había dado en el clavo. Un segundo de duda y Nadya se divertía probando cada tarta, bollo y confitura. Y la pequeña vampiresa por poco grita de emoción al ver a mi compañera ensanchar los ojos de gula ante un hermoso pastel de dos plantas de crema de queso y frambuesa.

Entre todo aquel alboroto, logré capturar la tetera y beber otra taza. Un manotazo y la tetera regreso junto a su dueño, con una expresión de alerta que puso fin a mi diversión.

- Puedo preguntar… ¿cómo te llamas?-. La dulce voz de Nadya hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de la vampiresa, olvidando su propósito de ocultar aquellos prominentes colmillos.

- Mi nombre es Sephiara Hopkins, pero puedes llamarme Seph- y con la suma delicadeza que la caracterizaba, lleno su taza y dio un leve sorbo a la sangre allí diluida.- No hace falta que te presentes. Hugo me lo ha contado todo sobre ti. Y no exageró nada, eres sencillamente preciosa-

- está un poco cohibida, querida- contesté tras el silencio glacial que había hecho mella en Nadya al oír aquellas palabras. Ella me miró furiosa, como una de tantas veces que discurría en su mente sin permiso.- Después de todo, la familia entera sabe de ella pero de nosotros…no sabe nada –

- Tienes toda la razón, Nadya- admitió Seph, dejando su taza en la mesa y observándonos con una expresión burlona en su rostro de niña. Sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojizas que de costumbre, en el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras:

- ¿os interesa jugar a un juego?é entrar en su mente, pero Seph me bloqueó el acceso tan rápidamente que me vi impulsado de nuevo a mi propia conciencia.- Una pregunta por otra. Si se dice mentira el mentiroso deberá sufrir un castigo. Así podrás saber todo sobre los de esta casa. Soy una de las más antiguas, es mucho lo que sé y no me importaría contártelo, Nadya. Si aceptas que yo os interrogue a Hugo y a ti, por supuesto.-

- ¿Quién empieza?- contestó Nadya con nerviosismo, con los ojos brillando emocionados la cruel expectativa en la que me había comprometido sin siquiera consultármelo. Mujeres. Los cotilleos las pueden hasta límites insospechados.

- Tú primero, querida- instó Seph dando otro sorbo a su taza con total parsimonia.

- No quiero pecar de descarada, así que empezaré por ti si me lo permites- sonrió Nadya señalándola- Sephiara Hopkins, ¿quién eras y cómo llegaste a ser lo que eres hoy?-

- Mi padre era pescador, mi madre una partera. Vivíamos en Touluse, demasiado grande para una niñita que debía ganarse la vida robando cargamento del mercado con sus hermanos. Mi madre no era respetada por su oficio desde que una señora de las tierras hispanas la tachó de practicar con hierbas sospechosas, así que la supervivencia de los cinco hermanos que éramos se basaba en robos menores de fruta y carne a escondidas de nuestra madre, que vivía en la inopia solamente por si nuestro padre volvería en algún momento de sus ridículas expediciones.-

- Un día, mis hermanos mayores decidieron que era hora de dejar de preocuparse por madre y sus delirios y que nuestra ratería podría ser suficiente para procurarnos una vida, si teníamos las agallas de subir el listón de nuestras fechorías. Por aquel entonces, yo sólo tenía 10 años y me importaba poco o nada la consecuencia de mis delitos, así que dije sí como el resto y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde mis hermanos mayores habían quedado con unos tratantes.-

Seph suspiró y supe lo que iba a venir, un segundo antes de que ella volviera a hablar, con su dulce voz de niña, como si no fuese su vida lo narrado, sino un simple cuento de fantasía.

- A primera vista, supe que aquellos hombres eran sospechosos. Pero mis hermanos estaban tan obstinados en su papel de cabecillas que cuando sus vidas fueron arrancadas ni siquiera lanzaron un grito de terror, les pillaron completamente despistados. Mi hermano menor, el único que tenía, intentó protegerme con sus piernitas llenas de arañazos, pero fue en vano. La última en morir debía ser yo, mi cuerpo temblaba al verlos y mis pensamientos sólo eran capaces de formular sollozos sin sentido que parecían incentivarlos en aquella catátrofe.-

- Por alguna razón, desperté al anochecer del siguiente día. No tardé demasiado en saber lo que me habían hecho y supe agenciármelas para buscar un refugio conveniente para los siguientes amaneceres. Me debatí durante un mes sobre probar la sangre humana, creyendo que la sangre animal renovaría del mismo modo mi fuerzas, que me saciaría. Pero fue inútil. Pronto un aquelarre de los nuestros me incorporó a su familia y comencé a cazar en manada, como si con aquel mordisco hubiese pasado de ser humana a ser un mero lobo de pradera.-

- Huí de ellos, cambiando de clan en clan hasta hallar mis pasos en la ciudad de la Luz, París. Madre había nacido allí. Desde pequeña me había contado hermosas nanas francesas sobre niños que encuentran a sus familias en París y no pude más que pensar que en aquel lugar, algún día, encontraría a madre de nuevo. Así que me instalé y esperé, hasta que Dorian vino a buscarme-

- Realmente tienes muchas aventuras, enana- comenté burlón, rompiendo el halo de asombro que se había forjado en Nadya como una capa impermeable. Seph me sacó la lengua y dio una palmada juguetona.

- ¡Mi turno!- sonrío, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Nadya- Cuando fuimos a encontrarnos con Hugo, tú estabas en ese mismo parque, abrazada a él. ¿Había algo entre ustedes dos antes de…?-

- Absolutamente no- repuse rápidamente, antes de que Nadya pudiese siquiera abrir la boca.- Ella y yo sólo éramos amigos, nada más-

- ¡Oh…!- musitó la pequeña vampiresa, claramente defraudada- He desperdiciado mi pregunta-

- Bueno, Nadya, te toca preguntar- insté, observando que mi compañera miraba a un punto de la habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos. Rocé su mano con mis dedos y pegó un salto, recomponiendo su expresión al ver la mirada impaciente de Sephiara apuntándonos.

- Siento de veras preguntar esto, pero…- se encogió de hombros, dejándome ver claramente la arteria de su cuello bailar en una danza que traté de olvidar, focalizando todas mis ansias en la tetera de Seph. Ésta me sirvió una taza, que no tardé en devorar.- ¿Por qué me odia Gabriella?-

La risa de plata de la vampiresa replicó en mis oídos. Algunas veces, como Seph empezaba a entender, la ingenuidad de Nadya por temas amorosos era tal que llegaba a asombrar a cualquier extraño que la escuchara.

- ¿por qué no debería?- respondió burlona Sephiara sin poder contenerse un sinfín de alegres carcajadas- Mírate, Nadya. Eres preciosa, joven y mucho mejor que ella en todos los aspectos. Además, es evidente que Dorian siente una atracción por ti, sólo hay que ver su comportamiento desde que tu aroma prendió este lugar-

- ¿tan mal huelo?- preguntó asustada, contemplando las ropas que Crysania le había dado prestadas. Una chaqueta negra de escote y una larga falda hasta los tobillos. Me costaba imaginar que mi amiga y confidente sentada delante mia hubiese dejado a aquella pervertida engalanarla según sus gustos. Si era verdad aquella atracción de Dorian hacia ella, enloquecería al verla.

- hueles divinamente, Nadya. Ese es el problema- sonrió Seph, mostrando sus colmillos de forma esclarecedora. La aludida asintió, sin importarle mucho la entrada a escena de aquellos dos incisivos tan evolucionados en la boca de la niña.- Y si por si fuera poco, Dorian ya no quiere saber nada de Gabriella desde la transformación de Hugo. Si fuera yo estaría echando chispas-

- ¿Gabriella y Dorian eran…amantes?-. Su cara se descompuso en un poema de emociones, reflejando el alboroto en su mente. No me atreví a entrar a ese lugar, sopesando mis posibilidades de quedarme prisionero en aquel caos mental humano, así que sólo asentí a s pregunta, lo que provocó una mueca aún más exagerada.

- ¡Mi turno!- volvió a reclamar Seph, dando ligeros botes en su asiento. Nadya y yo la contemplamos divertidos: aquella última pregunta debía haberla alegrado y mucho.

- sé que es una pregunta demasiado personal pero…-agregó antes de recuperar el aliento- ¿qué ocurrió esa noche? Tú, Dorian, Leo…-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, mi mente se evadió de mi cuerpo y aterrizó en una hilera de pensamientos desconocida. Pude ver su rostro, un rostro lechoso y de ojos transformados en cuencas negras, olfatear con presura el cuello de ella, sus colmillos desgarrar la carne, la sangre salir presa en un estallido de llanto y dolor y…risas, él reía, se alimentaba de ella… y de repente el lugar cambiaba, la oscuridad seguía siendo asfixiante pero él no era el mismo ser, había cambiado su rostro, ya no había avidez de sangre, sólo una tensión poderosa que evitaba controlar… y sus brazos la abrazaban como si en aquel momento, ella fuera a dejar de existir, su menudo cuerpo apenas cubierto por una sabana y él…él no paraba de lamentarse de si mismo en su mirada.

Salí de aquel lugar, exhausto y sudoroso. Las caras nerviosas de Nadya y Seph me devolvieron la mirada, examinando mi mano derecha con cuidado. Algunos trozos de taza se habían quedado incrustados en la carne y con toda meticulosidad Seph se apremiaba por quitarlos antes de que la herida cicatrizara.

- ¿es..estas bien?- musitó Nadya sin atreverse a tocarme. Sus ojos bailaban nerviosos de mi mano derecha a mis ojos, intentando evaluar el motivo de aquel sobresalto.

Me limité a sonreír.- Por supuesto, sólo me encuentro un poco cansado-

- ve a dormir entonces. Seph me acompañará a mi habitación- contestó al instante, ayudándome a levantar con mi mano sana. Me levanté aún mareado ante aquel sobreesfuerzo y tanteé cabizbajo el lugar de la puerta.

- no te preocupes, llegará sana y salva- replicó burlona ante mi despedida con una mano, para a continuación servirse otra taza de sangre de ciervo- ¿y bien? ¡Es tu turno, Nadya!

El murmullo de sus voces se acalló conforme recorría el pasillo. Realmente no había mentido al salir como una exhalación de aquel lugar, mi cuerpo se hallaba sumergido en un cansancio de antaño, casi mortal. Intenté no preocuparme y continué andando, hasta que mis pasos dieron con la puerta de mi habitación. Empujé el pomo y caí como un peso libre al suelo, sin importarme mucho el ruido que eso podría ocasionar. Mañana…le preguntaré a Sephiara sobre este mareo. Esperemos que no sea alérgico a la sangre de ciervo.

* * *

**Votaciones: ¿quién se apunta a ir al cuarto de Hugo a reanimarle? **

**(Sí, su creadora es una pervertida...Eso le pasa por estar tan condenadamente ******)**

**Besitooos!!! Nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^**

**Sao**


	8. 8 Nadya

**Ahhhh!!! No puede ser!! Actualizo antes que Adu!!!!! (Evacuen a los niños y mujeres primeroooooooo. Salvese quien puedaaaa. Música de violines de fondo. Barco se parte por la mitad. Muchos mueren. Ahogados. Leonardo DiCaprio se hunde. Sao grita "noooo, no te mueras que estas buenooooo" --- cara del novio de Sao: -Muerte pronosticada en 3...2...1....-).**

**Buuuuff. Consejo, Adu, no veas nunca Titanic ni Pearl Harbor con tu novio. Pega mejores collejas que yo -'''**

**Y menos mal que desconoce la existencia de Hugo *______* (babas, muchas babas)**

**Bueno, fuera chorradas. Adu!!! Actualiza!!! Esto ya es supermegapremiooseadelamuertequehorror yo actualizo y tu no me das a Angelo, ni a Leo! Pero esto ke es ¬¬..........¬¬ x1000!**

**Aquí os dejo nuevo cap, y sí, como estaba romanticona por fin sale algo bonito sobre Dorian y Nadya!!**

**(Novio de Sao la contempla mientras Sao da palmas y botes en su silla delante del pc. Marcando número de un psicólogo en 3....2...1...)**

**También salen (porque me encantaron sus nombres para los personajes más que nada) unos amiguillos mios del WoW, aunque realmente la única que me ha ayudao en este cap ha sido Naf-Naf xk tengo unos amigos muy vagos y poco estimulantes...-'''**

**Qué más, Qué más....GRACIAS X LAS REVIEWS!!!**

**Me inspiras Adu, me inspiras. Así que aquí tienes: second premio por la face! xD**

**Feliz lectura!!**

**

* * *

  
**

- Gordemorgen, Nadya (Crysania es de origen holandés. Dicho en su lengua natal "buenos días")-

Parpadeé varias veces, haciéndome a la idea de que esa oscuridad "debía" ser un buenos días. Remoloneé unos segundos ante la mirada absorta de mi compañera de cuarto, que parecía una Crysania renovada de energía con dos rubíes brillantes sustituyendo a sus antiguos ojos color azulado.

- ¿qué tal la caza?-. Me tendió un nuevo recambio a mi ropa: esta vez unos jeans y una camisa de color azul claro. Sonreí para mi misma al recordar la retahíla de comentarios que Sephiara había repartido al encontrar a Crysania, mi estilista y dadora de ropa en términos demasiado provocativos. Quizá esa fuera una explicación del conjunto austero de hoy, aunque por su mirada iracunda sospechaba que no aguantaría más de un día sin volver a obligarme a lucir algún tipo de escote.

- bien, tardamos un poco más de lo esperado- suspiró encogiéndose de hombros ante el ventanal de nuestra habitación, donde el haz de luz lunar iluminaba tenuemente los muebles.- Dorian se encontraba muy hambriento-

- ¿debería preocuparme?- murmuré. El perfil de su rostro quedo iluminado por la luna, dando a su porte un aura sobrecogedora, con aquellos relucientes colmillos recién utilizados durante la caza. Crysania sonrío, apartando mis temores.

- no le habría dejado poner un pie en la mansión si no creyera que esta saciado- y con su mano derecha corrió las cortinas. Mientras tanto, yo me debatía en introducir aquellos jeans en mis piernas, en un hueco apartado del halo de visión de cualquier curioso.

- ¿habéis vuelto todos? ¿Dorian también?- insistí, ante las carcajadas de Crysania al contemplar mis malas formas para vestirme. He de decir en mi defensa, que mi cuerpo hacía lo imposible por perpetuar mi costumbre humana de dormir cuando se oculta el sol y mis sentidos me estaban haciendo sus consecuentes malas pasadas, reflejando todo ello en torpeza, sueño y posibles caídas contra el suelo.

Cuando terminé de abotonar el último botón de mi camisa, me volteé a ver a Crysania. Seguía allí, tan pálida y ausente como hacia diez minutos pero con el leve matiz de que sus ojos parecían apagarse de aquel estrafalario brillo rubí tan escalofriante. Me dedicó una media sonrisa, al tiempo que murmuraba: "en el jardín. Suerte".

En el momento en el que abrí la puerta, una larga figura se apareció ante mis ojos. Sin siquiera prestarme atención, entró como un vendaval en la estancia y entregó a mi compañera lo que sin duda eran buenas noticias, al menos por la cara entusiasta del mensajero. Crysania como respuesta alzó una ceja.

- Una invitación del clan Reveren. Esperaba que pudiésemos ir juntos, me haría muchísima ilusión tu compañía- dijo el hombre. Ahora que la luz de la luna daba de lleno en su rostro, pude contemplarlo con ojos más expertos. Era moreno, de piel clara y la melena iba recogida en una coleta; los por menores de su silueta se veían desdibujados a través de la enorme gabardina negra que portaba.

- El enamorado ataca de nuevo-. Una voz burlona cortó el aura de silencio que había hecho mella en el cuarto. Me giré para ver al causante y me sorprendí al ver a una joven de mi misma edad, pelirroja y de claro estilo gótico. A su lado, un hombrecillo barbudo y de ojos azul eléctrico permanecía ajeno a la escena, anclado a la cintura de su compañera.- Hola, Nadya. Dorian nos riñó por no saludarte ayer-

- pero es que estábamos entretenidos- terminó la frase de ella, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza su acompañante. Ahora que se acercaban, podía comprobar que todos ellos presumían de un estilo gótico muy particular y sonreí al sentirme algo menos desplazada de época.- Mi nombre es Drunna. Esta es mi compañera-

- Nafay (se pronuncia Nafey)- sonrío la aludida dedicándome una sonrisa. Más tarde señaló al hombre detrás de nosotros, que seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de Crysania. – Ese es Draket. Normalmente no es tan pesado con estos temas pero…-

- No conseguimos pararle- terminó por ella Drunna, intentando disimular una risita irónica dirigida a la pareja, que parecía ignorar sus comentarios en un silencio mutuo no acordado. Torné a mirarlos en el momento en que la vampiresa se decidió a hablar:

- No- espetó, claramente molesta ante el escrutinio del hombre que parecía no perder detalle de cada uno de sus gestos.

- ¿Por qué?- respondió, copiando el mismo tono letal utilizado por ella.

- No iré contigo. Déjalo estar, no insistas-. Draket suspiró y descruzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

- ¿Otra carta de admiradores? ¿Quién esta vez?- Abrí mucho los ojos al comprobar que las mejillas de Crysania adoptaban un color rosa fuerte, delatando que las palabras de aquel hombre habían dado de lleno en la diana.

- Matthew Reveren- murmuró la vampiresa apartando la mirada. Draket rió con ganas.

- ¿ese cincuentón? ¿De verdad le interesas, no tiene a todas las fulanas de su familia para cuidarle?-. Sus carcajadas eran como témpanos de hielo cayendo alrededor mia, pues no había humor, ni alegría en ellos. Sólo un odio, demasiado intenso para ser tratado a la ligera.- En fin, veo que nuevamente he sido rechazado. ¿Cuántas son ya, Nafay?-

La pelirroja respondió al instante, algo acongojada ante la escena.- 32 ocasiones con esta, Draket-

- tu buena memoria siempre dando problemas, mujer- comentó Drunna en un susurro, taladrándola con una mirada demasiado orgullosa como para sentirse ofendida. Su compañera le respondió con un ligero beso, antes de volver su mirada preocupada a los dos vampiros en frente nuestra.

- Veo que siempre te olvidas de que la diplomacia es nuestra mejor baza para asegurarnos un futuro, Draket- estalló Crysania con los ojos inyectados en furia.- Que no todos somos tan egoístas como para sólo pensar en nosotros y no pensar que existe un clan, un clan al que perteneces y al que debes de representar en tus decisiones-

- Un recordatorio, preciosa- comentó burlón el aludido alzando una mano-Tú no eres el clan. Algunas veces tienes que ser egoísta y decidir qué es mejor para ti-

- ¿Y tu eres lo mejor?- repuso Crysania estallando en carcajadas cargadas con el mismo frío glacial que las de Draket escasos segundos.- Recibo peticiones de cortejo de líderes de clan, y algunos bastante numerosos. Me ofrecen amor eterno, riqueza y protección

- ¿Eso es lo único importante, Crys?- espetó Draket apretando los puños, conforme sus colmillos se hacían paso a través de sus otros dientes. Crysania de igual modo ya había sacado los suyos, contemplando su reacción con una mezcla de regocijo y soberbia que para nada relacionaba con la que hacía unos minutos había conversado con total confianza.

- Será mejor que tú y la parejita feliz salgáis de aquí…-. Y con una última sonrisa, agregó- Gracias por tus consejos amorosos, hermano-

- eso sólo es un título aquí, Crysania- comentó Drunna empujando con suavidad a Draket hacia la puerta.

Pero Nafay no parecía querer irse aún. Repaso con la mirada la firme estatua apostada en el umbral de la ventana y se aclaró la voz. Crysania la observó con curiosidad, instándola a decir lo que quisiera decir, y Nafay no tuvo dudas al expresarlo, con olores de seguridad y determinación que hasta mis fosas nasales llegaban a captar.

- Todos nos unimos a este clan para no estar solos, pues por esta maldición hemos dejado atrás a gente a quien queríamos y amábamos. Sólo espero que en tu eternidad, la soledad sea aquello que tanto necesitas-

- Acompaña a Nadya a los jardines. Dorian la espera- respondió con voz apagada mi compañera de cuarto, apoyando el mentón en una mano con síntomas de no ser capaz de acompañarme ella misma.

Con grandes zancadas, seguí a la silueta iracunda que era Nafay a través de los corredores, bajando escaleras como si de rampas se tratasen y cuando mi pulso parecía rondar las tres mil pulsaciones, aparecer ante mí la inconfundible puerta de entrada a la mansión. Recordé vagamente mi primera visita, cuando Crysania nos abrió la puerta a Hugo y a mi y buscaba alguna otra puerta de acceso donde salir huyendo y echar por tierra mis deseos de hablar con Dorian.

Dorian, repetí en mi mente, y mis manos actuaron solas, abriendo la puerta principal y propulsando mis pasos hacia el jardín, donde la luz de la luna hacía de los rosales una mancha de color ceniciento donde sólo podía distinguir su forma y espinas. Caminé por el empedrado, echando cada poco un vistazo a mi alrededor en busca de su aroma. Era difícil, tras una caza, reconocer a primeras su aroma entre un amasijo de olores animales, árboles y tierra. Al cabo de unos minutos su aroma salpicó mis fosas nasales, confundido por el inequívoco olor de los lirios plantados en el extremo sur del jardín.

- ¿Dorian?-

- Bienvenida-. Su voz cerca de mi oído hizo que mi cuerpo saltara en un escalofrío. Él rió ante aquel síntoma, tendiendo en mi mano un lirio recién arrancado.- ¿has dormido bien?

- ¿estas seguro de que no esta mal que estés tan cerca?- murmuré, obviando su pregunta, preocupada únicamente en sentir su aliento a escasos centímetros de mi cuello.

- Siempre tan preocupada…- suspiró, acariciando con la punta de su nariz desde mi cuello hasta la mejilla- Es increíble verte aquí. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado-

- ¿demasiado imprudente?- comenté, produciendo en él una carcajada. Mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse al sentir que sus manos me abrazaban por detrás, cobijándome contra su cuerpo.

- la cantidad necesaria-. Intenté responder, pero su respiración en mi cuello estaba haciendo estragos en mis capacidades neuronales. Sólo podía pensar en él, en sus manos enlazadas en mi cintura y en si de verdad mis latidos podrían delatar todo aquel caos que Dorian suponía para mi sistema nervioso.- ¿Has dormido bien?-

- Sí- conseguí decir en una voz delatora.

- ¿quieres que me aparte?- comentó sin poder ocultar un su tono un total regocijo. Asentí y noté como su olor, y por tanto su cuerpo, se desplazaba dos metros hacia atrás, permitiéndome recomponer mi expresión.

- Perdóname. Realmente estas hermosa hoy- y su sonrisa pareció iluminarme. Parpadeé, recordando escenas anteriores en presencia de Hugo, donde sus encantos solían flashearme durante interminables minutos donde sólo podía balbucear palabras inconvexas.

- Tú pareces estar de mejor humor- respondí al cabo de unos minutos, de vuelta a recuperar mi habitual tono de voz, algo que agradecí dadas las circunstancias. Mientras tanto, Dorian seguía espiando mi atuendo con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, intentando disimular sus comentarios. Fuera de su trance observándome, respondió- Sí, la falta de sangre- y su sonrisa fue una dura batalla que acabo por flashearme de nuevo.

- Seph me estuvo hablando sobre las esclavas de sangre- comenté, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación que cortara aquel aura de miradas y nerviosismo, al menos en lo que a mi se refiere.

- Imaginé que no te gustaría la idea- suspiró, apoyándose en el tronco de un roble justo a su espalda. Apartó la mirada de mí, así que respondí más segura ahora que sus ojos no me taladraban y echaban por tierra todos mis esfuerzos por no sufrir más escalofríos.

- Si veis peligroso transformarme ahora, no entiendo porque no. Sólo es esperar un poco más- repuse encogiéndome de hombros.- De todas formas, seguiré estando con vosotros. Es lo que pedí-

Noté como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa antes de contestarme, como si mis reflexiones ya hubieran sido pronosticadas por su cerebro.- ¿Y alimentarme de ti?

- Lo veo necesario. Sino nadie creerá que soy tuya- dije intentando sonar convincente y despreocupada, obviando el hecho de que sólo su presencia a mis espaldas y su nariz en mi cuello habían dado como resultado un alboroto completo en mi cuerpo.

Dorian pareció meditar mi respuesta unos instantes, antes de volver sus ojos esmeraldas a mí con suma curiosidad.

- Eso significa que me das permiso. ¿Correcto?-. Su tono burlón no me dio margen a respuesta, a medida que él volvía a acercarse a mí, con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante pegada a su cara. Podía notar su brazos asir mi cintura con seguridad, como si fuese el sitio diseñado para depositarlas. Miré hacia otro lado, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo había imaginado muchas veces aquella mañana, mientras me debatía en sueños sobre si su mordisco dolería tanto como el primero que recibí, sobre si podría tener cuidado aunque rasgase piel y succionase sangre, y, y… Tragué, esperando, con mi pulso perdido en una sinfonía de acordes demasiado complicados. No quería pensar, pero su voz, su aroma, me envolvían y me producían un estallido de escalofríos difíciles de ignorar. Y creo que hasta hace escasos segundos deseaba esto, deseaba fundirme en aquel abrazo y que él me viese como algo indispensable, aunque fuera su alimento. Esclava de sangre, qué importaba el precio si podía permanecer allí, a su lado, creer que de alguna él sería mío. Dominé mi temblor al tiempo que mi mente decidía aquel destino, y no dudé cuando el aliento de Dorian me bloqueó, adivinando su posición a escasos milímetros de mi clavícula.

El contacto helado de sus labios en contraste con mi piel caliente fue todo lo que puedo describir ante esa sensación. Y se separó, dejándome allí, estática, aún temblorosa por lo que debía y no sabía por qué no había sucedido. Intenté girarme y buscar una respuesta, pero su mentón se apoyo en mi cuello impidiéndome cualquier movimiento brusco. Suspiró y yo lo hice en igual modo, intentando relajar mis tensionados músculos y frenar la ira que bullía en mí. Pues era ira, porque no lo había hecho… ¿había rechazado mi sangre?

- No sufras- dijo burlón en mi oído, volviendo a flashearme con su risa, tan clara, tan cristalina que parecía adormecerme.- Para mi, me basta con saber que lo harás. Pero no aquí, no en este escenario, ni menos delante de una decena de vampiros hambrientos-

- no pueden tocarme. Tú lo ordenaste-

- Prefiero no darles motivos para desobedecerme- contestó casi al instante, como si pudiese leer en mi mente la frase que pronuncio y pensase a su vez una respuesta que lanzar. Con un brazo, me guió dando un semicírculo hasta quedar frente a frente a él, permitiendo maravillarme con su rostro a suficientes centímetros de distancia como para no perder la conciencia, como solía pasarme con Hugo si fijaba en mí su mirada mucho tiempo.

- ¿Crees que rechazo tu sangre?-inquirió con gesto preocupado, acariciando pausadamente mi mejilla. De nuevo su contacto helado, y un mar de emociones salpicaba mi subconsciente, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Fijé mi mirada en él y leí en sus ojos una total concentración en lo que hacía, en sólo tocarme, y callé, sin atreverme a decir nada.- Si por mi fuera, esta misma noche habrías sido señora de Lys. Habría mandado al cuerno a esos hipócritas del Consejo y habríamos escapado a algún lugar, los dos juntos…-

- Lo sé- musité, perdida en sus ojos, de aquel tono tan esmeralda que parecían auténticas joyas bailando en sus pupilas. Recibí una sonrisa como respuesta, a medida que su mano volvía a su lugar en mi cadera.

- Sólo sé paciente, Nadya- suspiró, apoyando su frente con la mía. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, nuestros pies se movían en una especie de círculo, bailando una canción que sólo Dorian parecía saber el ritmo. Pero no me importó ese detalle, porque en aquel instante lo único que podía ver era aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto anhelaba mirarme como jamás nadie me había mirado, demostrando todo lo que no podía decirse con absurdas palabras.

* * *

**VOTACIÓN: ¿Dorian&Nadya? SI o NO**

**No acepto NO después de este cap (xDDD) , que toy por traerme un pañuelo de lo gonito que me ha quedado la última escena *-***

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap!!**

**Sao**


	9. 9 Hugo

**Vale vale, es corto, ya sé, pero es que es un trocito de todo el cap entero. ¿Por qué un trocito? porque entre que me cuesta sacar la historia de mi cabeza al word y que estoy en un ciber lleno de mirones (mira para los lados con expresión de vaquero) puessss nu se puede más, queridas mias. **

**Arthe: ayyyyyy, existencia impia al fin. Te he dicho que te quiero? te he dicho ya que odio a Drain? Cómo se le ocurre besarla...y zótico, diox, que entiendo que sea de agatha, pero cuando no lo necesite....pero claro! si me lo dejan echo un asco entre tanta pelea pues voy a tener que tacharlo de mi lista de invitados a mi cama. y mira que tenía una larga lista eh??? Ainsss nena, pues eso, que muchos besitos y gracias por la review...(en este laaaargo cap llegará el momento chulo de algo relacionado con Nadya y esa tal Lyan...uuuuh *-*)**

**Adu: no me mateeees!!!!!! (bueno, si me muerde Leo yo me dejo morir, sabes? no me importa, moriré con honor y después le seguirá muuuucho sexo *-* Adu, lo he decidido, mátame, llévame con Leo y Angelo, llévame....;O; Como las nosequé pescanova del anuncio, que sale un langostino argentino (los langostinos xk son argentinos? xk? xk?---- ehmmm, quiero un argentino!!! O.o) y dice "lleváme a cása" y tu piensas "pues a ti no, pero al argentino que te dobla la voz quizá...o como el anuncio del carrefour, que salen los italianos diciendo "peperonni" y tu "pepe lo que quieras, lleváme a cása" xDDDD Y to esto a qué venía? nu sé nu sé, ando chiflada con tanta gente (mirada de vaquero inspeccionando) cotilleando xk no toy en un chat y ando escribiendo en el word....Total Adu, que lo sientuuuu por no escribir antes y que sí, que el siguiente cap llegará tan rápido que ni te enterarás, que sí, que sí, que síiii (ke pijo quedó eso O.o)**

**Total chicas. Un beso a ambas....y diox, cómo puede estar así de bueno Eric???? O____O *baba***

* * *

- Recuérdame otra vez por qué estamos aquí-

Ray me miró de soslayo, con la boca torcida en un gesto de descontento marcada en todas sus facciones. Apuró el cigarrillo y aspiró aquella calada como si fuese la última en toda la noche. Bueno, cada uno se engaña como quiere. El caso es que el ruido del motor, las enormes luces encendidas más para que los humanos puedan ver nuestro coche que por alguna necesidad de visión nocturna y el horrible zumbido de una conversación a mis espaldas, es sólo una pequeña lista de las innumerables razones por las que atosigo a mi compañero. También añadiré a la lista el dolor de cabeza. Irónicamente, el vampiro que hay dentro de mí conoce el dolor, aunque hubiera preferido una clase algo más honorable, como una cicatriz o un corte de cuajo a la altura del esternón…heme aquí con un dolor de cabeza. Y si por casualidad, cerebro mio, si tienes curiosidad, no existen aspirinas de vampiros. O eso me ha comentado Seph antes de reírse en mi cara.

El caso es que, como comprobaréis, leer las mentes de mis familiares ha eliminado cualquier rastro de vacilación sobre su actitud. Sabía perfectamente que Ray me contestaría, dejando echa polvo mi ironía. Hay que tener paciencia con él, las bromas de este siglo le tienen aún confuso. Ya saben, a perro viejo….

- Nos llamó Dorian-

- Ajá-. Es mejor seguirle la corriente, más aún cuando acaba de tirar el cigarrillo que normalmente lleva incrustado en la boca. Me partiría en dos si le dijese que era una broma, en todos los sentidos literales de las palabras.

- Por lo visto esas locas-. Perfecto apodo a nuestras familiares, las cuales parecen demasiado emocionadas mientras sus "esclavos" y nuevos "chofers" las llevan de paseo en una limusina. No quiero preguntar desde cuando el sentido del secretismo y el fundirse con el entorno dejaron de ser normas básicas en nuestra familia, creo que sólo Dorian me entendería, o eso haría si no se pasase la mayoría del tiempo vigilándola.- dijeron que Nadya ha crecido y necesita ropa-

Buen recurso, como hace siglos que Dorian no sale a visitar a un modista, la velocidad de crecimiento se le debe de haber olvidado. Es comprensible que estando sólo una semana en nuestra mansión, Nadya haya crecido tanto y no pueda caber en las ropitas de sus camaradas. Menos mal que no me piden opinión al darme encargos.

- Así que nosotros-. Nuevamente, un cigarrillo coronaba la boca de Ray, cuyos ojos parecían brillar al repetirse aquel nuevo vuelco de nicotina.- tenemos que escoltarla hasta allá y que vuelvan lo más rápido que pue…-

- Eso va a ser difícil- Una mano atravesó la fina cortina de tela que separaba la zona del conductor de la de los ocupantes. Las uñas de color escarlata se clavaron en el hombro de Ray, antes de que una cabeza de larga melena ondulada sobresaliese entre Ray y yo, fulminándonos con la mirada.

- te has pasado la señal. Era unos metros más atrás-. Al instante, el cambio de marchas y el nuevo acelerón provocaron que perdiera aquella máscara de asombro al ver a Gabriella. Había olvidado que era a ella a quien Dorian había adjudicado la misión y nosotros meros subordinados a los que vapulear sin sentir clemencia. Su mirada pronto encontró la mia, recordándome el gran disimulo que me caracteriza.

- ¿Y tú que miras, novato?-. Al instante, la boca de Gabriella asió un cigarrillo, consiguiendo las carcajadas del conductor.

- vale ya, monada-. La burla hizo temblar el labio inferior de la latina, cuyos ojos habían olvidado mi presencia y lucían brillantes y terribles ante Ray, el cual seguía sin alterar su risa.- Fúmatelo. Te vendrá bien para descargar toda esa tensión que llevas-

- se han pasado tres horas hablando de chaquetas- admitió la morena con desánimo, permitiéndome relajarme. Si su actitud llegaba a puntos extremos, la única fuente de desahogo era la persona cuyo rango establecía no poder responderla, es decir, el pringado de turno. Creo que es la única razón por la que agradezco sólo sentir dolor de cabeza…porque sino la columna se me habría fracturado en cien mil puntos distintos.- ¿cómo puede una chaqueta dar para tanto drama?-

- para ser mujer la pregunta te deja en una mala posición- comentó burlón Ray, pasando a más de 220 km/h una avenida desierta. Gabriella sonrió ante el ruido improvisado de los motores, aumentando su ánimo.

- digamos que mi femineidad se fue mucho antes de ser vampiro-

- Hugo no está muy agradecido de esa cuestión-. Mierda. Los ojos avellana de Gabriella se posan en mí, con el ligero bizqueo que provocan las nubes de dos cigarrillos combustiéndose juntos. Ray observa la escena con diversión, encantado de haber sacado a relucir las grandes hazañas (por no decir desastres) que ocurren en mi instrucción de lucha y caza. ¿Dije antes que es Gabriella mi tutora? Supongo que no es plato de buen gusto nombrar tu mayor pesadilla.

- No te preocupes, novato- sonríe la latina acariciando mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo responde al estímulo, poniéndose alerta. Gabriella nunca, jamás, es cariñosa con nadie cuyo nombre no empiece por D. O lo era, ahora que D ha pasado de ella completamente.- La próxima vez que falles los pasos te atizaré con el juego de té de Seph-

- eres toda una señorita, Gabriella- comentó Ray frenando al fin, apagando las luces.

- Lo sabía-

* * *

**Revisado el cap por mi novio, porque según él Hugo parecía gay.... ¬¬ hombres ¬¬**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap!!!**

**Sao**


	10. 10 Nadezhda

**Ya está aquíiiiii. Mi primer cap de acción, bueno, el pre, pre-acción, pero que tiene acción, o algo tiene, xk sino no me habría costado tanto escribirlo pese a las *mira alrededor en plan vaquero* miraditas de los del ciber. ¿Por qué causa tanta conmoción usar el word en un ciber? ;O;**

**Aduuuu, lo sé, Hugo no es gay...sería una falta para la naturaleza!! Y podrías collejearme por ser yo su autora! Pero decía que se comía la cabeza como yo y bla bla y al final quedó así, cortísimo como pudiste comprobar. Aquí te dejo éste, que es más largo para que lo disfrutes. Es en plan...llamémosle "cap de chicas", y ojo ahi mi inspiración que yo odio ir de compras xDDD Espero no haberme pasado mucho en la exageración O.o**

**De nuevo al timón! Que tengais feliz lectura ^^**

**P.D.: hay cosas en italiano, pero son fáciles de entender**

* * *

- eres toda una señorita, Gabriella-.

Los frenos advirtieron de nuestra llegada. La verdad, lo agradecía. Estar encerrada con tres vampiresas en una misma limusina, ofreciéndote los alimentos que van equipados dentro y mirándote como si fueras su mascota porque puedes comerlas… creía que después de una semana conviviendo con Seph y sus almuerzos de té y pastas le habrían quitado aquel júbilo. Para mi mala fortuna, Crysania había accedido a abandonar la mansión, por lo que el espectáculo contaba con dos espectadoras igual de emocionadas. Y otra que literalmente se había pasado el viaje entero fulminándome con la mirada.

Me he acostumbrado, algo, al menos ahora consigo esquivar su silencio charlando con Seph y mi compañera de cuarto. Hasta hace unos días la sonreía intentando trazar alguna especie de tratado de paz entre nosotras, pero supongo que los acuerdos sentimentales no son muy vistos entre los vampiros. Hugo hasta frunce el ceño cuando pasa por nuestro lado. Supongo que es mejor no preguntar qué lee en su mente, o tendría pesadillas durante varias noches. Creo que es la única vampiresa que parece algo amenazadora de toda la familia: ahora mismo, si temiese por mi vida, no dudaría a quién señalar causante, aunque Dorian haya impuesto bastantes normas para mantener mi seguridad en extrema vigilancia. Incluso para una tarde de compras nos acompañan Ray y Hugo. No quiero imaginarme sus rostros cuando nos habrán las puertas, sobretodo la de mi amigo, que literalmente escapaba cuando le sugería pasarnos por alguna tienda… Ni siquiera lo hacía con sus ligues, iba a hacerlo con la pesada de su amiga. Y ahora aquí estamos, en frente de lo que parece un enorme centro comercial, en compañía de dos adictas a las compras y con la norma expresa de Dorian obligándole a acompañarnos.

- Bienvenidas, señoritas, a mi tortura y demás variedades textiles- murmuró Hugo con una mueca abriendo las puertas de la limusina. Lo imaginaba, había leído mi mente de nuevo.

La primera en salir fui yo, tambaleándome en unos tacones de aguja que Crysania me había obligado a lucir como festejo a mi primera salida de la mansión. Antes de que pudiera hacer el ridículo, Ray asió mi cintura y me ayudó a continuar hacia la entrada. Al instante, Crysania y Seph se presentaban a mi lado, asiendo cada una uno de mis brazos como si fuésemos niñas. Y delante, me lo esperaba, Gabriella encabezaba la marcha.

Ahora que el problema de los tacones había disminuido, pude alzar la vista para estudiar más a fondo el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Era un centro comercial de grandes cristaleras, de un color verde y blanco y con una gran puerta giratoria tenuemente iluminada. Realmente no lo conocía, en mi ciudad no se hallaba semejante estructura, por lo que de alguna manera debíamos encontrarnos en otra ciudad, más bien alejada de la mia, puesto que ni siquiera reconocía los carteles ni las rutas de las calles. Giré mi vista a Seph y me dedicó un guiño, frenando todas mis preguntas a medida que una silueta se contorsionaba en el otro extremo de la puerta giratoria.

Gabriella tosió una vez, instándole a apresurarse. Ahora que se acercaba, podía distinguir la figura de un hombre enjuto, de traje no muy cuidado y de edad cercana a los sesenta años. Parecía temblar a cada mirada hacia nuestra posición, entorpeciendo sus maniobras con un tipo de mando electrónico. Tras unos minutos de espera, el vestíbulo se encendió y la puerta corredera comenzó a girar, permitiéndonos el acceso al edificio con murmullos de disculpa. En cuanto Ray y Hugo cruzaron la puerta, el vestíbulo volvió a apagarse, quedándose tenuemente iluminado por las luces de la calle.

- _Buona notte_- pronunció la latina en un perfecto italiano, sin perder su tono de fría cortesía. El hombre asintió, guardando su artefacto electrónico en un bolsillo del pantalón, antes de volver su mirada a nuestra "representante" en aquella excursión.

- _Buona notte, signora Gabriella_-. ¿De verdad estábamos en Italia? Volví a mirar a Seph en busca de respuestas, pero parecía distraída observando cada uno de los gestos nerviosos de nuestro interlocutor, con una ligera sonrisa de diversión plasmada en su cara de niña.

- _Ha ricevuto la richiesta dei miei genitori?-_ contestó Gabriella. Por aquellos matices, todo parecía significar que Dorian había urdido en sus conexiones para asegurarnos una atención desmesurada a la hora de nuestras compras. Después de todo, sólo era un miércoles a las tres de la mañana…sería raro encontrar cualquier tienda abierta sin utilizar algún tipo de soborno. En esta ocasión, Gabriella aparentaba ser una rica millonaria y sus padres habían accedido a un capricho algo curioso, permitiéndola ir de compras durante la noche. Realmente, con dinero se podía hacer creer de todo.

-_ Sì, naturalmente. Tutto è pronto per la tua famiglia e gli amici-._ Y con una inclinación de cabeza, el supervisor contempló nuestras caras, sin poder obviar un matiz de ligera curiosidad ante las compañías de la signora Gabriella. Su vista se posó en Sephiara, a sus ojos una niña de no más de diez años y en Ray, un hombre de alrededor de treinta. Realmente la mezcla era un espectáculo y los dos aludidos parecían sonreírle en una burla aún más descarada.

Gabriella volvió a toser, recuperando la atención del hombre para su buena fortuna, pues la sonrisa de Seph se iba a cada segundo convirtiéndose en una sonrisa macabra.

- _Grazie. Sará la nostra guida, per favore_- y con un gesto de cansancio, la latina nos instó a seguirla, recordándonos con la mirada a no hablar en algo que no fuese su perfecto italiano.- _Il tuo nome?-_

- _Basilio. Mi parla anche spagnolo e tedesco, se si preferisce_- y con otra inclinación de cabeza, pulsó uno de los botones, accionando los mecanismos de los ascensores y dándonos paso, como si en vez de clientes fuésemos reyes. ¿Cuánto habría pagado Dorian por toda esta excentricidad? Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas con sólo pensarlo.

- _Spagnolo, grazie_-. Así que podíamos hablar en castellano. Mi suspiro, creo, evidenció mis preocupaciones, pues incluso Basilio volteó su vista a contemplarme, regalándome uno de sus ya famosos escrutinios. Planta primera, artículos de hombre. Con un gruñido que no daba pie a excusas, nuestros compañeros salieron del ascensor con miradas claramente agradecidas, como si Gabriella acabara de salvarles de alguna especie de tortura. Hugo me regaló un adiós con la mano, dejándome entrever el alivio que le daba separarse de mi fiel comitiva. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, pude oír el chasquido del mechero de Ray comenzar a funcionar, algo que no me sorprendió en absoluto después de una semana convenciéndome en unirme a su club de fumadores empedernidos.

La planta dos anunció nuestra llegada con una risita nerviosa por parte de Sephiara, que incluso daba saltos a medida que las puertas de hierro se abrían para darnos paso.

- Ropa de mujer, no hace falta que lo diga- rió Crysania cogiendo mi mano y propulsándonos fuera del ascensor, siguiendo la estela de Sephiara, que parecía querer recorrer cada centímetro con sus diminutas piernecitas.

- Nadya, mira, vestidos- chilló, dejándome contemplar una larga colección de vestidos con lazos y gasas, llenos de florecitas y encajes. Mientras Seph los apilaba, Crysania daba vueltas, enseñándome escotes y posibles arreglos para enseñar cuanta más piel posible.

- ¿de qué color prefiere, señorita?- murmuró una voz a mi espalda. Volteé mis pasos para encontrarme con Basilio, el cual parecía poseer en sus manos lo que sin duda era un catálogo. Antes de que pudiera haber pasado página, las manos de Seph y Crysania se interpusieron, robándoselo con la mayor delicadeza que les concedían sus instintos de vampiro.

- Rosa, por supuesto- dijo Seph señalando con el dedo a uno de los múltiples modelos, que yo era incapaz de ver dada la disputa en la que se hallaban.

- sino es rosa chicle, ni me hables- rió Crysania pasando página ante las quejas y bufidos de la pequeña vampiresa.- ¿qué color quieres, Nadya?-

- cualquiera está bien- murmuré, para regocijo de Seph que intentaba volver a la página anterior. Los ojos de Crysania me miraron con recelo, para más tarde dirigirse a Gabriella con escepticismo.- ¿color?-

- rojo- respondió la aludida intentando evitar la respuesta que había nacido de sus labios. La sonreí agradecida, imaginando que aquel color debía ser el favorito de Dorian.

- decidido. Enana, busca vestidos rojos. Yo me encargo de los zapatos y complementos-. Seph asintió y hundió la nariz en el folleto, mientras que Crysania hacía gestos a Basilio para que nos guiara a la sección en cuestión. Supongo que en mi anterior hogar las compras no eran tan escandalosas, pero en compañía de vampiros el mínimo gesto o acción ya eran todo un espectáculo. Sólo podía agradecer que Basilio no se detuviera y contemplará a Seph, pues la pequeña ya había abandonado todo disimulo y pasaba las páginas a una velocidad imposible para los ojos humanos.

Mientras, en nuestra sección, Crysania no paraba de decidirse y enamorarse por cada zapato de aguja que encontraba. Se los probaba, pedía mi número, no le entraba, pedía su número y Basilio no paraba de entrar y salir del almacén. Realmente era gracioso ver cómo el anciano se encogía en reverencias mientras que Crysania exclamaba "ya está. Me llevo esté" cada diez segundos.

- ¿cuáles le gustan señorita?-

La voz de Basilio me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se encontraba a dos metros en frente mía, enseñándome dos cajas distintas con los mismos terroríficos tacones de aguja coronando el fin del tobillo. Le miré con desgana, antes de señalar, consiguiendo una sonrisa cómplice del hombre.

- ¿desearía un zapato más cómodo para la ocasión?- preguntó, con un tono amigable.

Asentí, intentando no aparentar que las atenciones de Crysania no las agradecía, es más, me sentía dichosa de que todo aquello se hubiera planeado sólo para atender a un capricho. No quería ropa de Crysania, ni de Sephiara, quería mi ropa, aunque estuviese rota o no fuese la mejor, quería algo que fuera mío. Y todos lo habían entendido: allí estaba, en compañía de tres vampiresas y un humano, buscando un conjunto apropiado.

¿Y por qué vestido? Para la fiesta de los Reveren, un clan de vampiros muy famosos donde asistiría con Dorian y al que sería presentada como esclava de sangre. Ese título, en pocas palabras, venía a significar que Dorian era mi dueño y podía alimentarse de mí allá donde quisiese. No quería pensar cuándo sería eso, pero era mejor prepararse y dejar a todos claro que yo era su esclava, aunque tuviese que embutirme en los vestidos más sexys y escotados habidos en la Tierra.

- acompáñeme, por favor. Sólo será un segundo-. Obedecí encantada, tendiendo mi mano al hombre en señal de confianza mientras Crysania examinaba unos zapatos con incrustaciones con cara de solemne gula. Atravesamos las cortinas del almacén, contemplando los numerosos estantes y cajas apilonadas por doquier. La mano que Basilio me retenía se asió a mi con fiereza, apartando mi vista de los enormes percheros.

Su mirada era distinta, llena de miedo y pánico, una expresión que no le había visto mostrar en presencia de Gabriella. Noté cómo sus dedos buscaban mi pulso y sentí un leve pinchazo al notar cómo su uña se clavaba en mi arteria. Suspiró, calmándose a si mismo, mientras toda mi tranquilidad desaparecía por completo al ver lo que había hecho.

- usted es normal, como yo- suspiró Basilio sin soltar mi mano. Me arrastró por el pasillo central hasta llegar a una especie de oficina. Parecía esperanzado por llegar allí y mis piernas reaccionaron ante el miedo, frenando en seco nuestra trayectoria e impidiéndole encerrarme en aquel tugurio. El hombre descompuso su expresión en una mueca de desconcierto, antes de soltar mi mano e intentar volver a restablecer su aura anterior, donde era un mar de reverencias y sonrisas amables. – Por aquí, yo la salvaré-

- ¿salvarme de qué?- murmuré asustada

- ¿usted no sabe lo que son? ¿no sabe lo que harán con usted?- exclamó poniendo todo su empeño en que su grito fuera emitido en el más leve tono posible. Me eché para atrás, mientras mi cerebro calculaba rutas de escape, incapaz de escuchar lo que Basilio intentaba que yo viera algo que se me escapaba.- La matarán, ¿no se da cuenta? ¡son asesinos!-

- ¿qu- qué está diciendo, Basilio?- tartamudeé, notando que mi corazón alcanzaba un ritmo frenético

- le estoy ofreciendo salvarse conmigo, señorita- volvió a chillar. Su cuerpo temblaba en constantes irregulares mientras sus ojos no paraban de echar vistazos a las cortinas de salida del almacén.- Hay mucho por lo que vivir, confíe en mi-

- ¿qué ocurre, Basilio? ¿qué va a pasar? ¿por qué tanta prisa?-. La mirada de aquel hombre se heló en un instante, mientras el sonido de cristales rotos anunciaba la aparición de alguien más en aquel centro comercial. Giré asustada y Basilio aprovechó para sujetarme, impidiéndome alertar a Crysania, tapando con su mano mi boca para que no dijera nada, para que no…. Las siguientes palabras de Basilio fueron como la última señal de peligro para mi cuerpo, que parecía caer en un rictus causado por el terror que aquellas palabras profesaron en mi interior.

- _Avere_- susurró en mi oído- _Cacciatori de vampiri_

* * *

**uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh (lo sé, ya sé que me odias Adu *-*)**

**próximo cap: Hugo y tal y tal que no os pienso contar XDD**

**besitos! hasta el próximo cap!**

**Sao**


	11. 11 Hugo

**Y seguimos con el show!**

**Ña ña ña, Hugo ven a mi camaaa (llega el novio de Sao, Sao oculta pantalla, se va, Sao vuelve a la pantalla feliz de tener al fin un pc dnd escribir)**

**Hula hulaaaa, como me han dejao el pc, he terminao el cap anterior (faltaba parte planta 2) y éste. A que soy buena? *-***

**Un besito wapisimas!!! ^^**

* * *

- Al fin- suspiró Ray dando la primera calada al cigarrillo. Intenté asentir, pero mi cuerpo sólo pudo levantar una mano y asir mi frente en un gesto de cansancio. - ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza?-

- va y viene- contesté, forzando una sonrisa- Hace unas horas estaba perfecto pero ahora…es como si me estuviera matando-

- ojala fuéramos tan simples de matar, amigo- se carcajeó a mi costa mi compañero, rondando una chaqueta de cuero negra- ¿qué tal me quedaría?-

- el piso de los adictos está encima- le devolví, hallándome vencedor ante su mirada iracunda. Deformó su expresión en una mueca y volvió a emitir otra calada.

- está bien, está bien- murmuró apoyando la cabeza en los brazos- me voy a pasear, antes de que tu dolor de cabeza se me contagie-

- espero no pillarte en probadores- me burlé, consiguiendo de mi camarada una carcajada exultante.

Cuando el sonido de sus pasos se perdió en la distancia, inspiré y expiré. Sentía como si mi frente estuviera siendo cortada en pedazos, tan diminutos que quedaban exprimidos a polvo. Intenté evadirme, ignorarlo, pero para un psíquico como me llamaban en mi casa esa era una tarea bastante difícil. Los pensamientos de otros acaban mezclándose en tus divagaciones y acabas perdiendo el propio sentido de conciencia en lo que haces, dudando de si era esto o lo otro lo que querías o lo que querían los de tu alrededor.

Respira, inspira, expira, cálmate.

**¿De verdad eso te funciona?**

Me giró, intentando distinguir la silueta de Ray entre los escaparates, pero allí no hay nadie. El olor de cigarrillo sería claramente captado por mi nariz si estuviera a cincuenta metros a la redonda. Vuelvo mi cabeza a la otra dirección. Intento no sonreír al encontrar mi reflejo, donde un joven rubio me observa con curiosidad, esperando, con un gesto de burla marcado en los labios. ¿De qué me estoy burlando?

**Aún estás poco entrenado**

Miro en el espejo, pero detrás mia no hay nadie, ni tampoco delante. Mi reflejo entona lo que sin duda es una carcajada muda, y empiezo a creer que el dolor de cabeza ha llegado a afectar mi cerebro. Porque yo no me estoy riendo. Estoy parado, sentado en una silla de plástico y con todos mis sentidos en tensión…y el joven delante mía se ríe, me mira y se ríe.

**Bueno, al menos ahora me prestas atención**

- ¿qué demonios es esto?- suspiro, al entender que lo que yo digo si se escucha, mientras que lo de él…es como una voz de ultratumba, perdida en la distancia pero que en mis oídos suena clara y precisa. No logro entenderlo, y el vampiro lo sabe.

**Se podría decir que es una charla contigo mismo**

- No me lo creo-. Mi reflejo se encoge de hombros y se levanta de su asiento. Su estatura me confirma que es mi copia exacta; incluso el destello de sus ojos es el mismo que el mío, a dos días de su última cacería.

**No he venido a convencerte de ello. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar**

- te escucho, aunque sé que es imposible ignorarte-. Él sonríe como respuesta, afirmando mis sospechas. Vuelve a tomar asiento y cruza los dedos de sus manos en una expresión de seriedad que yo nunca he creído tener.

**Debes prepararte. Ahora no es tiempo de que seas un neófito atrasado en lecciones. Debes aprender, y rápido**

- ya soy un psíquico experimentado y mis entrenamientos no son tan…-

**Son un desastre, Hugo**

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Sé que es una tontería, pero odio no saber qué es. Es una alucinación, de eso estoy casi seguro, pero me gustaría al menos recordarlo con un nombre. Realmente es la primera vez que experimento esto como psíquico y es mejor si aporto una buena colección de datos a Dorian cuando se lo exponga en la mansión.

**Sería peligroso decirlo, es mejor que me conozcas como J. ¿Es suficiente para tu curiosidad?**

- ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas de mí? ¿sobre mis entrenamientos, sobre mis habilidades?-

**Demasiadas preguntas y nos queda poco tiempo para respuestas**

Sus ojos me fulminan y hayo por fin la diferencia entre nosotros: su iris es de un color blanco perla, imposible de diferenciar del resto de la córnea a menos de que tengas los sentidos avanzados de un vampiro. Su sonrisa se descompone en una total concentración, obligándome con la mirada a prestar total atención a sus palabras.

**Debes recordar por qué te convertiste, por qué eres un vampiro. ¿Lo recuerdas?**

- han pasado dos años. Es imposible acordarse de todas las razones-

**Sólo hubo una, Hugo**

El ruido de cristales pone alerta mis sentidos. Para cuando vuelvo mi cabeza hacia el espejo, mi extraño reflejo ha desaparecido y con él mis respuestas. Pero no hay tiempo. El ruido proviene del piso superior: las chicas tienen problemas.

* * *

**Fiiin. me voy de compras a x los pantalones de san fermiiin!!**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Sao**


	12. 12 Gabriella

**Queridas. Os informo que sí, me da que vamos a tener que montar un club de fans de Hugo ya mismo, porque hasta yo he lloriqueado escribiendo por no ponerlo….*snif***

**Pero antes…¡¡¡¡perdón!!! No es una excusa, pero mi teclado va fatal (tengo que comprarme otro xk solo me deja poner 1,2,3 y nah más, y mi novio digamos que lo poco que le veo le pido el pc y va a acabar sin dejármelo cuando lea que pongo a Hugo sin camiseta y esas cosas tan inocentes, puras, castas…como yo!!! Bueno, o eso es lo que diréis si preguntan O.o jijijijiji –ya estoy cambiando de tema- Total, que me ha costado mucho escribir este trozo, que espero que os guste y Adu…no me odies ;O; Arthe, no rompas espejos ;O; xDDD**

**Besoteeees!!!**

* * *

El ruido de los cristales descompuso mi calmada imagen frente al espejo. Aquel humano, Basilio creo que se llamaba, me había convencido para probarme un sinuoso vestido de fiesta que, además de ser de una talla menor, sus tirantes caían como plomo sobre mis hombros. Parecía un mero espantapájaros de lujo.

Salí de los probadores notando el rasgar de la tela haciendo estragos. Pronto comprendí que la falda se había hecho jirones ante el contacto con mi musculatura y mi velocidad de carrera, pero no paré a evaluar los daños. Frente a mi, como en una especie de escenario iluminado, una nube blanquecina y un sinfín de cristales adornaban la presencia de más de veinte siluetas, que aunque contemplativas ante nuestros movimientos, brillaban con extrañas luces provenientes de sus equipos. No dudé al verlos, y mis sentidos pronto estuvieron alerta a la mínima señal.

- ei, ei-. Una voz nerviosa dio paso al orador de aquel grupo, un joven musculoso de mentón prominente y rasgos eslavos. Rondaría en torno los veintiocho años de edad y por su pulso, constante y rítmico, parecía disfrutar de la cacería como si la estuviese viendo a través de un televisor, ajeno a los destrozos y a los posibles rasguños que su grupo pudiera contener tras la entrada al edificio. Los ojos de aquel joven se depositaron en mi hermana, Crysania, la cual pese a las apariencias humanas, estaba en un estado de total preparación antes de ataque, con las manos denotando unas poderosas y largas uñas signo de nuestra condición sobrenatura.- Cuidado, gatita-

Crysania gruñó como respuesta. Al momento un coro de supuestos fans de su interlocutor ovacionaron la escena y, supongo, su carencia de cerebro. En aquel momento, sin lugar a dudas, mi hermana mayor habría aniquilado todo aquel estropicio antes siquiera de que cualquiera de sus seguidores hubiera pensado en la palabra "mofa". Pero para mi sorpresa, su mirada parecía perdida en la de Seph, en una expresión de autocontrol que deformaba su rostro en una parcela de arrugas decoradas por dos enormes colmillos, símbolo de su antigüedad milenaria frente a otros vampiros neófitos. Taladré con la mirada a mi hermana Sephiara, la cual parecía haber elegido emprender una conversación con nuestros "invitados".

- Buenas noches- cabeceó, como manera de cortesía. Eran pocos los vampiros que seguían los preceptos de la cultura en donde habían sido enfocados, puesto que sus maneras eran demasiado escandalosas para los neófitos y muchos de ellos, bárbaros a fin de cuentas, habían llegado a matar por no comprender aquellos sutiles detalles de encanto clásico.

El más joven del grupo la observó con descaro, cambiando de pie al ver que sus camaradas no parecían sorprendidos de la edad externa de la vampiresa. El líder apartó su vista de Crysania y sus cejas saltaron hacia arriba al entramar contacto visual con la pequeña. Para su deleite, el eslavo intentó hacer caso omiso a su saludo, algo que deleitaba a Seph, que gustaba sorprender y ser sorprendida.

- ¿eres tú el jefe de clan?-. Sephiara tornó su mirada a mí, dejando una orden clara en mi cerebro: no digas nada.

- no, sólo soy una mera meretriz del clan de Lys-. Pude distinguir un leve susurro. "Compruébalo" y al minuto un joven rubio diminuto abría la pantalla de su ordenador portátil con sumo cuidado, evitando cualquiera de las miradas que recibía de nuestro bando.

- Sephiara Hopkins- leyó una mujer rapada al cero con una delicada voz de plata- antigua meretriz. Clan de Lys, el Lirio. Jefe de clan: Dorian Lee-

- concuerda- asintió el líder de grupo encogiendo los hombros.- Recibimos una llamada hace escasas horas: un hombre viejo, muy nervioso. Por lo visto vuestro soborno no consiguió frenar su imaginación. Sabía lo que erais nada más recibir el encargo-

- mal asunto- repuso Seph con una expresión candida en su sonrisa de muñeca

- como era una llamada precipitada y no se había conjurado ningún hecho anormal, mandamos a dos personas de mi pelotón para hacer una pequeña guardia y dejar al pobre hombre tranquilo…-. La mujer rapada al cero asintió, mientras que el joven rubio poseedor del portátil parecía temblar a mención de aquel detalle.

Su jefe obvió esas circunstancias, dando pie a seguir su charla- pero nuestros escáneres enloquecían al acercarnos. Era como si hubiese algo suelto aquí arriba y dimos la orden de proceder con la limpieza de cada planta-

- sigo oliendo algo suelto aquí- dijo uno de los hombres más altos, cuyos brazos podrían superar la envergadura de columnas de hormigón. Su rostro estaba estampado con un abanico de imágenes grotescas tatuadas de la forma más escalofriante posible, fundiéndose todas ellas en la boca y ojos de su propietario y cuya nariz parecía aspirar cien mil veces el aire que nos rodeaba, examinando su atmósfera con los párpados bajados.

- ¿Cuándo fue el último ingreso del clan?- preguntó con interés el eslavo, pidiendo calma con una mano al hombretón. Sephiara amplió los ojos una ligera centésima antes de farfullar:

- dos años. Un joven de diecinueve años, de complextura delgada y buen carácter. Día de hoy estamos entrenándolo en rastreo-. Escrute a Seph con un grado sumo de molestia, pues sus informaciones eran claras, precisas y sin un ligero grado de temor que pudiese revelar mentiras en sus palabras. Cuánto daría por poseer aquella habilidad frente a los hombres, que parecían todos ellos expertos en conocer mi mente y leer mis pensamientos antes siquiera de haber formulado la acción a sobrellevar por mi cerebro. De algún modo, odiaba el ser tan impulsivo que era yo misma y que ni siquiera el vampirismo parecía haber conseguido arrancar de mí.

- no huele a sangre, es raro- afirmó el hombretón clavando sus oscuros ojos en cada una de nosotras, posando su mirada finalmente en Crysania. Sonrió y jugueteó con sus uñas, trazando pequeños símbolos en el aire en forma de ahorcado claramente reconocibles. Crysania volvió a gruñir y el hombre amplió su sonrisa macabra.- Algunos clanes acaparan en sus filas mascotas que no pueden controlar-

- no sabía que los cazadores aceptaran tipos de tu calaña, lobito- espeté, sintiendo la adrenalina propagarse por mis venas, capturando la esencia de una pelea próxima. El lider del grupo barajó la situación, cambiando de peso de un pie a otro, antes de enfocarlos en Seph con un destello de ira en sus ojos ambarinos.

- Es bien sabido por todos los clanes que albergar semejantes errores puede acaecer en una ruptura del sistema político del Consejo. Nuestro deber como cazadores es limpiar los escenarios y procurar que existencias impías o desfavorables queden sueltas por las calles, dejando en peligro a nuestra raza además de poner en descubierto la existencia de la Sagrada Orden al igual que del propio Consejo y los clanes ligados a él- dictó sin titubear el eslavo con un acento marcado ahora que sus frases adquirían mayor envergadura, reconfortando a los que, sin ningún rastro de disimulo, observaban a Crysania con una pizca de miedo en los ojos. Era normal, a fin de cuentas, que en sus pocas aventuras no hubiesen encontrado a una especie tal y como lo es ahora mi hermana mayor, la cual ha conseguido controlar toda emoción y que puede parecer a escala muy reducida una de tantos como nosotros. Crysania les devolvió la mirada con una expresión serena, escuchando con atención cada una de las palabras dictadas del acuerdo firmado entre el Consejo de Vampiros y la Sagrada Orden de Cazadores.

- Crysania no es un neófito descontrolado- protestó Seph sin perder un grado de su serenidad. La mujer rapada la observó titubeante, a la espera de que la pequeña diera hechos que pudieran dejar tranquilo su palpitante corazón preso en el miedo.

- pero sigue siendo un ghoul- espetó el hombretón acercándose un paso hacia nuestra hermana. Sephiara y yo actuamos al mismo tiempo, enseñando los colmillos al cambiante. Éste volvió a su posición, sin poder contener una sonrisa burlona hacia sus congéneres.

- ¿cree acaso el clan de Lys que puede controlar a un ghoul adulto?-. Las carcajadas del lider fueron seguidas por sus subordinados, pero para aquel entonces poco nos importaba a ninguna de las tres el sentido gracioso en aquella pregunta. Hacia años que nuestro clan cuidaba de Crysania y sus discapacidades vampíricas con mucho esfuerzo y cariño por parte de cada uno de los componentes del clan. Aquellos hombres, una docena de críos que no rondaban más de los treinta años, jugaban a creerse con poder suficiente para arrancar a Crysa de nuestra manos, importándoles poco o nada lo que el clan de Lys pensara al respecto.

- llevamos controlando sus actos desde que era un neófito- espeté, sin poder contener aquella presión en la sien que indicaba a mi cuerpo vampírico una nueva sesión de masacre para aquel día. Seph chasqueó la lengua, pero ya era tarde para retirar mis palabras.

- ¿años cuidando de ese monstruo?- inquirió el lider irguiéndose una vez más en toda su estatura, con su mentón más pronunciado a causa de la alegría causada por mis palabras.- eso es un grave delito y una falta imborrable en el expediente del clan de Lys-

Seph arqueó una ceja, antes de relamerse el labio inferior. Al igual que yo, su cuerpo parecía exigir pelea daba igual el resultado que obtuviese aquella charla. Y ese era un instinto muy difícil de frenar en criaturas como nosotros.

- me temo que la decisión es unánime- asintió el líder de los cazadores posando su mirada en Seph y en mi con seriedad- sois culpables ante los ojos de la Sagrada Orden

Un estallido de luces y el aullido inconfundible de un animal dieron paso al plan de ataque establecido en el grupo de cazadores. El sonido de las balas acaparó mis oídos ahora que la lucha había comenzado. Tomé impulso y salté detrás de un biombo de cajas sin apilar, comprobando la mala puntería que podían llegar a alcanzar aquellos crios con sus armas de largo alcance. Un segundo después, Seph chocaba contra los probadores, en una maniobra estruendosa dado el fardo que acompañaba en sus movimientos. La delgada silueta de Crysania se desdobló de su espalda, cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras gateaba hacia el extremo más alejado de la entrada. Desde esa posición, llegar hasta nuestra hermana supondría la lucha a muerte contra las dos, algo que a lo sumo equivaldría a casi todo el pelotón de veinte hombres si andaban con suerte.

Seph me guiñó un ojo, excitada ante el salvaje estallido de ruidos que se agolpaban a nuestras espaldas. Le sostuve la mirada, retadora, y ella pareció refulgir de aventura, haciéndome unas señas y señalándome posiciones donde sin ningún tipo de error estarían escondidos los cazadores. Una vez llegáramos hasta ellos, la batalla estaría decidida, puesto que a cuerpo a cuerpo, unos meros humanos no eran a nada a comparación de nuestra musculatura, reflejos e instinto depredador. Los haríamos papilla en cuestión de segundos.

- uno, dos…- gesticuló, y noté que mis brazos se entumecían a medida que los ojos de Seph se teñían en dos brillantes iris rojos.- tres-

Salté y corrí zigzageante entre los percheros, oliendo el clamoroso perfume de la plata recorrer a toda velocidad puntos donde antes me encontraba. Y entre el sonido de las ametralladoras, un latido. Dos toques, tres, me iba acercando. Clavé mis uñas en el techo, esquivando por los pelos una bala bien dirigida, impulsándome al segundo sobre el suelo lleno de aquel polvo fluorescente que advertí, sería resultado de la expulsión de aquellas balas a tanta velocidad. Trastabillé y mis pies toparon con la primera sorpresa. Lanzó un grito e intento buscar algo con lo que atacarme de un bolsillo de su chubasquero, pero fui más rápida: retorcí su brazo y clavé mis uñas, regodeándome al sentir el olor de la sangre fresca teñir su pecho y resbalar hasta sus pantalones, donde se mezclaba con otro líquido de olor más desagradable. Gruñí en protesta y zanjé sus lloriqueos clavándole mi mano izquierda en su cuello, cortándolo como si fuera una sierra contra gelatina.

Al momento, otro latido, éste mucho más frenético. Localicé el sonido a cinco metros a la izquierda de donde me encontraba. Debía estar espiándome o no tenía un buen ángulo con el que asegurar el tiro, porque estaba claro que si él fallaba desde tan corta distancia, no le dejaría segunda oportunidad. Con todo el control que me caracteriza miré al lado opuesto, instándole a disparar y poner en acción mi ataque. El ruido procedente del rifle (calibre 40, con retroceso, ni siquiera le daría tiempo a disparar un consecutivo) hizo que contuviera el aliento una milésima, antes de acaparar en mis manos el precioso y diminuto cilindro plateado. Sonreí, para su desgracia de que las balas de plata contra vampiros fuese sólo un mito y pude comprobar el espasmo de horror que inundo su rostro en el momento en que salté sobre él y lo derribé, clavándole la bala en medio del esternón con los incisivos marcando aún más mi aire de depredador experimentado. Gimoteó palabras, pero yo ya había saltado a la caza del siguiente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, había dado muerte a un total de diez personas, todos ellos jóvenes de entre quince y veinticinco años con una notable ignorancia sobre lo que era en realidad un vampiro adulto. Un segundo más tarde, hundía los colmillos con decisión sobre el cuello de la mujer rapada al cero, que temblaba de espanto al ver cómo sus capacidades motoras iban reduciéndose al encontrar cómo su vida iba diluyéndose en mi boca. Era una sensación gloriosa, que sólo pareció inundarse al notar a pocos metros la presencia de otra futura víctima. Abandoné aquel cuerpo y me lancé presa del ansia de más hacia el otro. Clavé mis colmillos y aspiré, llenándome con la fragancia de lo único que me llenaba de vida. Mi víctima aulló y contorsionó sus brazos rodeándose el pecho, como si se resistiera. No tomé conciencia de quien era aquel tipo hasta que su voz despertó mis sentidos, grave y con el tinte de peligro que tanto me gusta.

- a ver si tus colmillos soportan esto- gruñó y su cuerpo empezó a sufrir sacudidas a medida que sus hombros se dislocaban en una posición imposible. Sus músculos parecían tener vida propia, naciendo en cada centímetro de su piel, recargando su espalda que parecía poblarse de una espesa capa marrón. Escupí el pelo y él aprovecho para lanzarme lejos, con una fuerza desproporcionada que dio con mis huesos en la pared más alejada del edificio.

Aulló en una nota alta y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, ahora mismo poseedoras de unas garras del tamaño de nueces y con la prometedora promesa naciendo a medida que sus temblores cesaban. Su nariz se desfiguró en una mancha oscura y su mandíbula amarillenta y descuidada dio paso a una mucho más desproporcionada, con grandes incisivos coronando cada lado de una hilera de no menos apabullantes dientes.

- no me lo digas: eres Hulk y no debí cabrearte- reí, levantándome del suelo y quitándome algo de polvo de las solapas. Mi precioso vestido beige había quedado bañado en aquella nube de escombros, y eso por no hablar de los zapatos a conjunto, cuyo estreno también sería su funeral después de esta pelea.

El chucho rió ante mis palabras, enseñándome la mandíbula en actitud remolona, como si el haberle mordido le hubiese ayudado en aquella extraña transformación. Al instante siguiente, se impulsaba sobre sus patas dispuesto a clavar en mí sus garras de coyote. Esquivé su ataque y salté hacia otro punto, evitando la pared a toda costa. Si me acorralaba en un punto, mis puntos de huída disminuirían a cero. Al segundo él había dado un nuevo salto y mi brazo bloqueó lo que sin duda me hubiera partido las rodillas. Le empujé y arañé, notando cómo mis uñas reaccionaban al estímulo transformándose en navajas afiladas. El perro canela aulló e intentó seguir con sus dientes todos mis ataques, dispuesto a devolverme cada uno de los rasguños que yo producía en su piel caliente, al rojo vivo comparada con mi fría piel. Y de pronto sus dientes parecieron encontrar el camino hacia mi pecho. Noté una sacudida y al instante siguiente el olor inconfundible de la sangre me rodeaba, entorpeciendo mis movimientos en busca del origen de ésta. Era mia, lo sabía, pero mi olfato parecía no seguir la misma lógica y el chucho aprovechó la oportunidad. Su dentellada alcanzó mi cuello y gran parte de mi oreja derecha, mezclado con mi pataleo y los aullidos causados por el dolor que aquel ser me producía. Pues ahora su calor, un arma de doble filo para los vampiros, mezclado con mi sangre y la sensación de que mis fuerzas iban reduciéndose ante un enemigo natural como aquel, preparado y entrenado en leer mis movimientos. Cuando creía que mis ojos se cerraban al fin, lo vi, casi borroso, en un último destello de vida o lo que en mí sea, y sin casi mención, sin pensar en mis actos, en si mis fuerzas conseguirían surtir tan efecto, preparé mi mano derecha y cargué.

El aullido fue centésimas mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado: el asqueroso chucho gemía y daba vueltas, mirando su herida sangrante con una expresión de pavor en aquellos ojos oscuros. Era como ver su final desde un punto lejano, pues su dolor le había hecho olvidar mi existencia a escasos metros y mi pérdida de sangre, imaginaba, creía que haría el resto conmigo. Jamás supe de dónde saqué la fuerza, pero mis manos parecieron ver una puerta, aunque indecorosa, suficiente para recomponer mis fuerzas una vez más. Salté y me adherí a la piel abierta, lamiendo con avaricia cada gota de líquido que se deslizaba por mis labios, saboreando en una excitación basada en la lucha y la victoria próxima. El cambiante intentaba con torpezas apartarme, pero era tan difícil para él, con una herida mortal atravesándole el pecho y mis colmillos abriéndose camino a través de sus entrañas. Al cabo de unos minutos sus gimoteos dieron fin a mi sed y me separé de él, apartando los trozos de carne que circundaban mi boca.

- Crysa- recordé, y corrí en dirección a los vestuarios, maldiciendo por haber perdido mi objetivo entre aquel baño de lucha y sangre.

* * *


	13. 13 Nadezhda

***Saca un trapo del polvo y empieza a limpiar el desolado fic***

**Ufff, si que tardé en actualizar...**

***Da brillo al escritorio antes de ponerse manos a la obra armada de un lápiz y un papel reciclado, porque su padre es un ecologista concienciado o eso intenta hacerla creer, que luego es ella quien tiene que sacar la basura. Cuando termina su carta, la enseña al orador***

**Aquí puede verse:**

**Queridas Adu y Arthe,**

**lamento setenta veces siete (qué cristiana que estoy hoy) el no haber actualizado.**

**A Hugo le ha salido hasta barba, una preciosa barba rubia por cierto.**

**Dorian me ha comido todas mis chips ahoy que me dan mi concentración ominosa.**

**Al fin he podido escribir porque el-novio-de-Sao le trajo nuevas chips ahoy y no estaban caducadas (menuda sorpresa o.o)**

**Muchos besos. No me mateis. Pero de verdad de verdad. Que no me mateis. Que seré buena.**

**Que tengo siguiente cap casi terminado. Pero dejadme viva para publicar. Os regalaré tomates para tirarme.**

**Se os echaba de menooos. Sobretodo a Leo, Angelo y Eric (Arthe, para qué engañarte, lo adoro. No lo quiero para Leila....snif, soy egoista)**

**(Bastante tuve con compartir a Angelo...y sigo quejandome ¬¬)**

**Besoteeees ^^**

* * *

Un portazo advirtió de la llegada que yo había estado temiendo. Los ruidos, los gritos, no eran nada comparado con aquel sentimiento que embargaba mi corazón al distinguir una figura acercándose a nosotros, con un aura de auténtico odio manando de cada poro de su piel. Parpadeé lentamente, consciente de que mi respiración había dejado de disimular mi estado de inconsciencia y manejando cómo pude conseguí volver a reprimirla. El desconocido llegó hasta nosotros y detuvo su mirada en mi, contemplándome con toda la calma del mundo mientras que con mi mente obligaba a mis ojos a no parpadear, no ahora, nunca, por el amor del cielo. Por fin, sentí que su mirada se desviaba a otro punto y el tartamudeo de Basilio me reafirmó que era él el elegido en recibir aquella descarga de insultos y amenazas.

Por alguna razón su rabia no hizo más que renovar mis esperanzas, convenciéndome a mi misma que la batalla encarnizada de ahí fuera estaba muy lejos de ponerse a favor de mis acompañantes. Suspiré y casi al mismo tiempo maldije por dentro el hacerlo, pero la conversación entre aquellos dos hombres era demasiado acalorada para tomar en consideración un suspiro tan flojo como el mío.

- he perdido muchos hombres y esa maldita ayuda aún no llega, Basilio- retomó el cazador, apoyando la mira de su escopeta en la clavícula de su interlocutor. El anciano respiró entrecortadamente y se apartó unos centímetros, claramente acobardado ante la perspectiva de estar a solas con semejante individuo- Me prometisteis hombres, equipamiento, técnicas de combate. Soy un teniente, un líder, no un maldito Satán de los licántropos que conduce a niños a las garras de vampiros expertos y hábiles como esos-

- Las partes de la negociación fueron habladas- murmuró Basilio con las manos en una irónica postura de autodefensa ante posibles golpes- No pusisteis ninguna objeción a las condiciones, señor-

- ¿Condiciones? ¿así llamas a mis hombres, atajo de bestia cobarde y manipuladora?-. El puño derecho pasó a escasos centímetros del rostro del anciano, provocándole un leve rasguño. El muro que estaba a su espalda sufrió el golpe, resquebrajándose en infinidad de fragmentos, dejando entrever el acero del interior de la viga.

- ¡prometisteis no matarme, señor!- chilló Basilio tocándose la superficial herida con las dos manos y aullando en una mezcla de cólera y espanto.

- ¿y qué si lo hago? ¿variará algo el destino de mis hombres, atajo de huesos sin cerebro?-. El cazador aulló, con una voz distinta a la suya y más parecida a la de un animal y prosiguió su estallido de puñetazos contra la viga.

Basilio retrocedió unos pasos y tosió, recuperando algo de la tranquilidad que necesitaba la bestia musculosa.

- Tus subordinados han trabajado bien y sus nombres no se olvidarán una vez este problema sea resuelto. Recuerde la razón del acuerdo con mi amo, recuérdela y recompóngase-. Aquella frase, al contrario de las anteriores formuladas por aquel viejo enjuto y risueño, fue como una daga fría que se clavaba hondamente en el pecho del cazador, separando su martilleo de golpes un instante.

- Por mis hombres, jamás volveré a hacer un pacto así-. El cazador se irguió en toda su estatura, formando una sonrisa de dientes afilados y cuyos colmillos se ampliaban a medida que pronunciaba esas palabras.- Tú y tu amo podéis iros al mismísimo infierno si lo deseáis-

Después, un aullido y los cristales que aún permanecían en las ventanas cayeron todos a su vez, impulsados por la fuerza de aquel llanto animal; para más tarde, aquella forma peluda, fundirse entre las sombras de los edificios cercanos, con el único sonido de su aliento alejándose a toda carrera.

Click. Un flash. No pude evitar parpadear y Basilio sonrió ante mi estupor, con un móvil abierto en mi dirección.

- realmente hermosa- mandó el mensaje y guardó el móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿qué haces?- musité, apartándome un mechón del cabello, incapaz de ver con totalidad su rostro. Él lo hizo por mí y eso me llenó de nuevos escalofríos.

- ¿en serio esperabas que no guardara este preciado momento?-. No pareció querer una respuesta de mí. Se alejó súbitamente, dándome la espalda.- Yo sí. Llevaba años buscando un pequeño vestigio de tu debilidad, algo con lo que pudiera vencerte. Una sola pista, aunque fuese nimia y habría arrastrado todo cuanto tuviera en mi poder para brindar a una posibilidad…- ladeó la cabeza y supe que me miraba de reojo.- Lástima que haya tenido que ser por manos distintas la realización de esta venganza, ¿eh?-

- Y manos distintas te devolverán los maltratos causados-. Abrí los ojos ante la interrupción de su voz. Tan familiar, tan querida. Había olvidado la existencia de todos ellos más allá de aquel almacén. Cielos. Podía oír su respiración, sus pasos. Un completo silencio nos rodeaba y a la vez me aterraba lo que descubría: estaba sólo. ¿Cómo podría él defenderme?

- ¡oh, veo que hoy es la noche de los reencuentros!-. Basilio dio la vuelta hasta inclinarse en una pequeña postura de reverencia, dándole la bienvenida a la figura tenuemente bañada en las sombras. Jamás había imaginado que la silueta de Hugo pudiese llegar a darme tanto miedo.

- Preferiría haber olvidado tu existencia a los ojos de ella- murmuró en un tono letal, envolviendo sus palabras en un halo de ignorancia por mi parte. Realmente hacía tiempo que las palabras de Basilio habían dejado de afectarme. Era como si se dirigiera a mí, pero a una yo imaginaria, una yo capaz de haberle causado una infinita tortura. Y ahora, Hugo seguía el mismo proceder, a medida que se acercaba a mí.

- Todos hubiesen preferido olvidarme, pequeño. Pero no soy tan fácil de olvidar, aún menos cuando accedéis a territorios ajenos con la misma inocencia que un neófito- comentó burlón Basilio, extendiendo los brazos intentando envolver el paisaje que envolvía las vistas de las ventanas, donde una hermosa ciudad de altos rascacielos se extendía hasta la costa.- Fue fácil acercarme, igual que otras veces. Yo misma te enseñé a no dar motivo a sospechas, facilitando todo a nuestro gran jefe de clan-

- hablaste con él, por teléfono, imagino-. Basilio asintió, consciente del escrutinio del que era víctima.

- Así es. Ni siquiera reconoció mi voz, ni siquiera dudó al firmar el acuerdo entre un clan que jamás habría aceptado la entrada a sus dominios sin una cita previa entre los líderes. Imagino que intentó evitar a Crysa algo de trabajo…qué noble, qué estúpido noble y jefe de clan, ¿no lo crees?-

- No tengo tiempo para hablar de sus estupideces y menos delante de ella. He venido a matarte, y sabes que seré rápido-. Sus dientes proclamaron esa decisión, extendiéndose hacia fuera en una orden no pronunciada, dejándome exhausta al ver un par de caninos orgullosamente desarrollados, casi del mismo calibre que los de Dorian.

Intentó moverse, en una maniobra cien mil veces ensayada, pero su rodilla no pareció corroborar su orden. Hugo observó su pierna izquierda con una expresión iracunda en sus ojos color ceniza, mientras el murmullo de la risa de Basilio incrementaba de volumen.

- ¡oh, vamos!- sonrió feliz Basilio, extendiendo una mano señalándole- ¿pretendes ganarme? Hace años quizás tuvieras una ínfima oportunidad, ¿pero ahora? Te has vinculado demasiado a sus coqueteos, cambiando de cuerpos hasta permanecer exhausto en las extremidades de un neófito inexperto…- Hugo masculló algo en una lengua distinta a la mía, pero por el timbre de su voz pareció ser una maldición- ¿y sabes lo mejor? Ahora soy cien veces mejor que antes, querido mío, o quizá sólo mil veces mejor-

- siempre tan modesta- suspiró Hugo, aún inclinado ante su pierna petrificada. Era como si una batalla en él mismo se estuviera presenciado, dónde sus deseos parecían perder ante la decisión de su cuerpo de permanecer estático en la misma posición, tenso ante la situación que reinaba en la habitación.

- no atacaré y más te vale que me lo agradezcas. Serías un idiota si no lo hicieras-. Basilio se encogió de hombros, sumergiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con total tranquilidad.- Pero te daré un consejo antes de irme-

- ¿Que mate a Dorian? ¿voy bien encaminado?-. La burla dio de lleno en el anciano, contorsionando su expresión en una más macabra todavía.

- No- murmuró- tan sólo déjame hacer y no te metas en mi camino, muchacho-

- ¿cómo la última vez?-

- los dos somos traidores en distintas maneras igual de terribles. Tan sólo déjame hacer y el clan de Lis volverá a ser el clan puro y poderoso que una vez fue-. La espina dorsal se me quebró en convulsiones a pesar de no saber el significado de sus palabras. Daba cual fuera la razón, mi cuerpo se estremeció como si una ínfima parte de mi ser supiera la respuesta y eso provocó una reacción en cadena que consiguió que hasta de mis ojos cayesen lágrimas. De ignorancia, lágrimas de completa ignorancia y horror.

- No puedo prometerte eso. Ella no es quién crees que es-

- Si estoy equivocada, el tiempo lo dirá…. Pero aún así, ¿qué haces entonces tú aquí?-. Hugo inclinó la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero sus palabras volvieron a inundar el silencio, mezcladas con la dificultad con la que le costaba pronunciarlas.

- Dorian no morirá. Esta vez no-

No pude contenerme. La mirada de Hugo le delató, confirmándome la realidad de aquellas palabras. No sé cómo tuve el valor de alzar mi voz a través del llanto que pugnaba por salir de mí. Estaba justo delante, mis ojos no podían ver su rostro, pero algo en su cuerpo me decía que estaba disfrutando de cada una de mis reacciones y que disfrutaría más aún con el tono de mi voz ahora.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Por qué es todo esto? ¡Espera!-

- Hora de apagar las luces-. Un golpe en mi nuca, tan rápido que no pude distinguir el movimiento de su mano, me sumergió en la inconsciencia. Como él había dicho, la oscuridad me envolvió, una oscuridad plagada de sueños y pesadillas.

* * *

**Ñañañañaaaa. ¿Sabéis? Nunca me gusta decir nada después de los caps...es como...no sé. No me mola. Ya han leido el cap..."déjame una review"...qué original, y si dices otra cosa te enrollas y no te la dejan...**

**No sé, vosotras sois más ingeniosas que yo....Quizá haga despedidas firmadas por Hugo...Pero eso sería seguir escribiendo o.o ¿y entonces cuando me despediría? Ay ay ay...me da que las neuronas estan afectadas de tantas vacaciones -.-''**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sao**


	14. 14 Nadezhda

**Mis amoreeees**

**Lo prometido es deuda!!! Aquí sigo, sana y salva (hasta que me encontréis o.o)**

**Os keruuuuuu muxuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**(ASÍ QUE ESCRIBID, QUE ACABO DE VER KE HABEIS PARAO. KE ES ESTO? UNA HUELGA PARA HACERME SENTIR CULPABLE???**

**BUUUUUUUH......POS YA TOY. ESCRIBID. KIERO A GELO Y A ALEXANDER. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

* * *

- ¿Nadya?-

- Supongo…-. La risa de Crysania me devolvió a la realidad. Abrí los ojos ante la oscuridad reinante en nuestra habitación. Ella estaba ahí, delante mia, tan sana y salva como siempre. Casi me dieron ganas de llorar.

- ¡oh, Nadezhda, pero qué tontita que eres!- murmuró la vampiresa antes de rodearme entre sus brazos, recordándome la sensación fría que me atravesaba cuando mi piel chocaba contra la suya. Salté un segundo y ella volvió a reír, convencida de que el sueño se había evaporado.

- ¿qué tal te encuentras?- inquirí, nerviosa ante la pesadilla de la que acababa de salir. De nuevo Hugo, y Basilio, el edificio… Mi cabeza daba vueltas sólo con recordar unas pocas escenas.

- Bien. Estupenda diría yo-. Sus dientes tan blancos como perlas parecían iluminar nuestra habitación, aunque la vista de sus caninos seguía sin agradarme bajo la luz de las velas. Demasiado escalofriante en una criatura tan hermosa como ella.- ¿y tú?-

- Si tú estás bien…-bostecé, sentándome a horcajadas sobre la almohada.- ¿Hugo ha vuelto ya?-

- Siempre tan protectora- me increpó con sonrisa burlona antes de saltar de mi cama. Hacía sólo un día de la última partida de caza y eso se notaba en sus movimientos, tan suaves y silenciosos que no parecían afectarles la fuerza de la gravedad.

- Me preocupa que se meta en líos- contesté saliendo de la cama y envolviéndome rápidamente en una bata de satén negro ante el contraste de temperatura.- Desde lo que pasó no ha vuelto a ser el mismo-

- Déjale descansar- ronroneó mi compañera con los brazos en jarras- tu función ahora es que Dorian esté tranquilo y animado-

- No es cosa mía que no quiera beber mi sangre-. Maldita sea, habíamos llegado al punto de la conversación que siempre me hacía enrojecer. Y Crysa lo sabía: le encantaba cotorrear sobre nuestros progresos, o mejor dicho, sobre nuestros no-progresos y timideces. Por mi parte, el asunto de dejarle beber o no había pasado a segundo plano después del accidente: Dorian se había transformado en un ser increíblemente protector que me mimaba, acariciaba pero nunca besaba. Eso, para mi sistema nervioso se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura y la única idea decente parecía ser dejarle beber y que al fin fuese suya, cosa que Dorian esquivaba tan bien que parecíamos el gato y el ratón.

- querida, si bebiese tu sangre no estaría tranquilo y animado- sonrío mi compañera de cuarto con aire misterioso- estaría hiperactivo y en actitud aún más sobreprotectora que ahora-

Las dos compartimos el mismo gesto de horror.

- ¿puedo irme ya?- pregunté con aire inocente mirando de reojo a la puerta que, por seguridad, Dorian había apuntalado con seis cerrojos.

- ¿a ver a quién?- adivinó Crysa con los ojos brillando de emoción tras las gafas- ¿vas a ver a nuestro líder de clan o al muchacho que acaba de entrar por el jardín recién vuelto de la caza?-

- Crysania…amiga mia…-. Con un gesto rápido, la morena abrió la serie de candados y se apartó con una reverencia.

- anda, ve. Pero recuerda que me debes una-. Asentí y salí a todo correr hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja de la mansión, esquivando a Nylia y Drunna en mi camino, siguiendo el suave perfume lavanda que iba inundando los exteriores del jardín.

- ¿eh?-. Alcanzó a decir cuando salté sobre él. Estaba sucio, lleno de barro y con una chaqueta nueva, dado el potente olor a cuero que despedía. Pero aún así, parecía sano y salvo, tal y como lo recordaba en mi sueño. ¿O era pesadilla? Me depositó en el suelo, consciente de la sonrisa bobalicona con que le miraba. Creo que hasta él mismo se hubiera azorado si aún fuese mortal.

Y cuando creí que iba a contestarme algún tipo de burla, me impulsó contra él y volvió a abrazarme, como si al igual que yo hubiese sufrido una pesadilla con bastantes tintes de realidad. Olvida, Nadya, olvida- me decía a mi misma conforme el perfume de lavanda me envolvía, me rodeaba, me acariciaba.

¿Acariciaba?

- Estás preciosa-. La voz de Hugo salió como un suspiro, vagando sus ojos por la bata de satén negra (obra de Seph) con la que había ido a recibirle.- ¿Sueles saludar a Dorian con estas galas?-

- No empieces- me sonrojé, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Tan frío y a la vez tan caliente. Podía oler el aroma del bosque en su piel, cada árbol que había apartado en pos de su carrera tras algún ciervo.

- está bien. Permaneceré callado y mustio como él para que me quieras-. De nuevo, sentí su sonrisa burlona emerger, obligándome a adoptar una postura de enfado y apartarme de él.

- te querré cuando dejes de molestarme a cada segundo- refunfuñé, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de la bata. Por lo visto el satén no abrigaba tanto como parecía, o como Seph me había hecho creer.

- eso me sería imposible- rió, mas su expresión se ensombreció a los pocos segundos, cuando sentí un pitido recorrer mis oídos. Maldita sea, había vuelto a pillarme con las defensas bajas.

- ¿una pesadilla? ¿otra vez?-. Aparté la mirada, concentrando mi atención en el espeso matorral formado por el huerto de lirios. Si me concentraba en su olor quizás Hugo se rindiera y olvidase el tema.

"repito: ¿otra vez?"

- ¿por qué de entre todas las personas tuvieron que darte ese don a ti?- chillé, revolviéndome el cabello intentando que su voz saliese de mi mente y no volviera a entrar.

- para cuidar de chiquillas exageradas como tú, que se preocupan más por un vampiro que por ellas mismas, que son h-u-m-a-n-a-s –respondió con altanería mi rubio acompañante apuntándome con un dedo. Intenté retorcérselo, pero era como modificar una estatua de hierro, tan impasible y duro que me ayudaba a odiarlo más.

- Vale, está bien. Soy una h-u-m-a-n-a y me preocupo por ti- espeté cruzando los brazos- ríete si tanto quieres-

Y de nuevo otro abrazo. Pero distinto y a la vez con una ligera sensación familiar. Podía sentir su respiración agitada mientras sus brazos me aprisionaban, me obligaban a estar más cerca de su pecho. Y me rendí, caí en una ligera somnolencia de perfume lavanda y sus suspiros entrecortados. Noté sus manos guiando las mías hasta depositarlas por detrás de su cuello, sintiendo el suave calor de mi cuerpo difuminarse con el frío tacto de él. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi cadera, impidiendo que escapara mientras la otra acariciaba y jugaba con mi pelo, en un gesto que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Como si el supiese exactamente cómo relajarme.

- Sólo he ido a entrenarme-. Su voz llegaba a mi oído tan suave como una brisa, sin despertarme de aquel sueño repentino.- Gabriella está alucinada de que pudiese con todos esos guardias y llegase hasta ti ese día. Me obliga a hacer mucho trabajo físico y cada vez es menos pesado. Gasto mucha energía y mi cerebro parece a punto de estallar en algunas ocasiones, pero me alegra llegar a casa y que vengas a recibirme, Nadya. Te lo agradezco-

- de nada…-

- no te asustes. Es una facultad que aprendí a utilizar ayer. Es bastante útil dado mi don. Es algo parecido al control mental, sólo que desarma a la víctima. En tu caso, sólo te he relajado, para que descanses-

- pero si me acabo de levantar- me quejé con una voz infantil y somnolienta.

- lo sé- suspiró en mi oreja- pero hecho de menos verte dormida. Sólo por hoy, déjame ser el egoísta, ¿vale?-

-…vale-

* * *

**WAPOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**No pude contenerme...son tan tiernos *Ç***

**Nos leemos!! ^^ Bsitos**

**Sao**


	15. 15 Hugo & Sephiara

**Sobreviviréeeee eeee eeeee**

**Buscaré una reviewwwww**

**Aunque ando en el trabajoooo**

**Y me van a pillaaaaar**

**(xDDDD)**

**¡Viva mi Hugo! -- Cap realizado entre Hugo y Seph. Alaben al bombonazo *Ç***

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hugo? – rió Seph en mi oído. Realmente parecía que estuviera dando saltos, con aquel diminuto traje de color verde oscuro. Sentirse una mujer por un día, a pesar de las decenas de años que aparentaba todo lo contrario. Era bastante irónico.

Entregó el sobre al mayordomo con el sello de Lys impreso en su cierre mientras el curioso bufón me contemplaba de una forma que me ponía histérico.

- ¿hace cuanto no se ha alimentado, señor?-. Antes de que pudiera lanzarle un bocado allí mismo, Seph me dio un leve empujón y contestó con una voz falsa llena de ternura.

- Hugo-chan hace días que no se alimenta bien. Yo me responsabilizo de él-. El hombre embutido en aquel frac negro la evaluó con la mirada antes de siquiera pensar una contestación. Pude sentir el leve siseo de Seph en mi cabeza pronunciando _"soy cuarenta años más vieja que usted"_ antes de que aquel mayordomo volviese a hablar.

- Dado que es una gran celebración, muchos clanes han elegido traer a sus esclavas de sangre- apuntó en su agenda a una pareja que atravesaba el vestíbulo, engalanada con los sellos del clan Gaussiel. "Fanfarrones" aclaró Seph antes de volver a cerrar su mente a mis intrusiones.- Si este joven propulsa algún tipo de incidente, su clan se verá muy afectado dado el significado que eso trasciende-

- Nosotros también hemos traído una de esas, no se preocupe- espeté con sorna antes de que el aroma de lirios explotara unos metros detrás nuestra, envolviendo todo el ambiente con aquel olor. Dios, realmente aquel bufón tenía razón, iba a provocar un accidente a este paso.

Del carruaje, como un sol brillante y rojizo, la figura de Nadya envuelta en aquel vestido rojo sangre hizo explosión en el vestíbulo del castillo Tyrel. Y en aquel olor de lirios, la sangre fresca se extendía como el fuego, llevando la atención de todos aquellos que nos encontrábamos cerca, girándonos para respirar aquel perfume. De la impresión, levanté mis barreras mentales un segundo tarde, llenándome con un sinfín de voces que al unísono clamaban la sangre de Nadya, la exigían…

- Céntrate-. La voz de Seph me hizo parpadear, siendo consciente de la magnitud de mis colmillos desplegados. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello? A mi lado, Seph parecía calmada, en contraste con la multitud alrededor nuestra, aún fijo su interés en la humana de larga cabellera morena.

Un segundo después, Dorian salió de nuestro vehículo, apagando con su aura cualquier posible atentado contra la muchacha. Sin ser consciente de lo que había pasado, Nadya aceptó su abrigo con indiferencia, siendo envuelta en los brazos del jefe de clan. En aquel momento, nuestro líder despedía un aire homicida, evaluando con la mirada a cada uno de nosotros con la misma calma y frialdad. Jamás había visto a Dorian así, por lo que sentir sus ojos clavándose en mi cerebro fue como un arma de la cual nunca habría sospechado. "_Mía_"- dijo su voz, aunque era imposible que su mente hubiese conectado con la mía desde aquella distancia. Dorian no tenía talentos psíquicos y aún así…su amenaza estaba latente en cada hueso de mi piel. Supe apartar la mirada en el momento en que Nadya y él llegaron hasta nosotros.

- Un leve incidente, mi Señor. ¿Pasamos?- sonrió Seph, imprimiendo calidez a aquel momento. Dorian relajó sus músculos ante sus tentativas y aminoró el abrazo al que tenía aprisionado a Nadya, que parecía volver a respirar, consciente al fin del peligro al que se había expuesto sin su protector. Pero aun así, su aliento seguía cargado de lirios…

- será mejor que patrulles fuera de la mansión, Hugo- murmuró Dorian, cuya mirada aún no se había apartado de mí. Asentí ante la orden implícita y me separé del resto, consciente de que las barreras mentales de Seph volvían a bajar. Me adentré en su mente, utilizando aquel recodo como canal de comunicación.

- no te separes de ella- dije antes de empezar mi patrulla, obviando el hecho de que mis colmillos habían vuelto a desplegarse. ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo?

* * *

- ven conmigo, Nadya- sonreí, a pesar de que mis esfuerzos por no sorprenderla con mis colmillos estaban remitiendo, y eso, Dorian lo notaría. Que un neófito como Hugo no sepa mantener el control es normal, que un anciano como yo lo haga pone en juego mi cuello.

_ "No te preocupes, enana"_

La voz de Hugo hizo que me relajase. Realmente era agradable tener alguien con quien conversar: aquel vestido y ese maldito aroma iba a ponernos a todos locos. Dorian perdería los papeles tarde o temprano y Crysania seguía desaparecida tras cuatro horas, ultimando los detalles de nuestra gran fiesta en aquel castillo.

_"Paz mental, respira"_

Entramos, sabiendo segundos antes de que ocurriera, que Nadya abriría los ojos de par en par ante la exhuberancia de cuadros con los que solía sorprendernos nuestro anfitrión. _Antiguos parientes de los Medici_ decía en su descripción, aunque yo no me fiaría mucho de los romanos. La sabia experiencia otorga muchos datos y muchos incendios a tan difusa época que apostaría mi cuello que ladrones cualquiera habrían ganado más beneficios en aquellos años que cualquier pariente Medici. Pero, cómo no, Nadya sólo veía lo bello de aquel lugar. Era adorable ver su carita resplandecer ante el brillo de los candelabros y los disfraces de arlequín de aquellos que serían nuestros camareros. Y a su lado, Dorian sonreía del mismo modo sólo mirándola a ella.

Examiné su vestido sintiéndome orgullosa de cuanto veía. Largo, con la fina tela distribuida en capas que cubrían con elegancia cada curva de sus piernas hasta los tobillos. Zapatos inmensos, imposiblemente altos como le gustaban a Crysa y un collar de plata decorado con nuestro sello. El pelo era lo único que había pedido expresamente ocuparse ella, una batalla que no ganó sin luchar contra nuestros deseos. Su pelo normalmente lacio caía ahora en ligeros bucles brillantes, dando aquel contraste tan cautivador, a ojos vampíricos, de cabellos morenos ante piel increíblemente blanca.

- Oh, Dorian. ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!- chilló una mujer seguida de su séquito de posibles amantes. D en su pecho y sonrisa falsa. "_Dentrue_" le confirmé a Hugo, que parecía muy interesado en cada detalle, como si el canal psíquico hubiera sido afectado por las ondas seductoras de aquel clan tan fastidioso. Según los rumores, si te metías con un Dentrue, acababas cubierto de estacas de sus amantes. La clase más hermosa, llena de misterios y seducción; perfecta para humanos estúpidos o vampiros sin amor propio.

_"Realmente hoy estás mordaz, enana"_

Quizá fuera eso.

La mujer extendió su mano y rió nerviosa cuando Dorian no la besó, inclinándose cortésmente y protegiendo a Nadya de las miradas lascivas que recorrían tanto a la Dentrue como a nuestra protegida. Y la mujer, se dio cuenta de su competencia.

- veo que ahora te traes la comida de casa- sonrió altanera. Casi tuve que contar hasta diez para no deformarle aquella cara de Barbie vieja y arrugada.- Y la pequeña maestra. ¿Aún sigues por aquí?-

- nunca se sabe cuando es necesario un guardaespaldas- contesté, sacando una mirada de hastío de todos sus pretendientes. Dorian, a mi lado, sólo respiro, invitándome a continuar.- ni cuando es necesario dejar de utilizar la coacción, miss Dentrue-

- ¿coacción, querida?-. La mujer volteó los ojos evitando mi escrutinio, otorgando más peso a mi argumento- ¿acaso ser amada no es una fortuna dados estos tiempos, donde el tiempo hace mella en la carne y el aire se siente aún más frío en el alma?-

- Curiosas palabras para un vampiro Dentrue-. Uno de los pretendientes rugió de forma amenazante, o eso debería haber parecido. Entre vampiros eso habría sido una advertencia ilícita, mientras que desde un humano era más una broma de mal gusto.

_"Debe ser al que más ha beneficiado"_

Indudablemente. Aquel hombre estaba cada vez más cerca de convertirse en uno de nosotros, si sobrevivía al proceso.

- Relaja tus músculos, Sephiara- interrumpió Dorian con voz calmada- es hermoso comprobar que aún siguen existiendo vampiros conscientes del paso del tiempo. Algunos de nosotros nos olvidamos, para nuestro pecado-

Aquellas palabras, muy propias de un puritano cristiano, hincharon de gozo a la Dentrue. Otra de las características de ese clan era su amor exacerbado ante las creencias religiosas y el creer vivir llenos del pecado divino. Menuda sarta de bobadas.

_"Amen"_

- Disculpadnos, querida dama. Debemos saludar a nuestro anfitrión antes de que recuerde cómo se blasfemaba en sus tiempos-. Los dos rieron ante una broma sin gracia, antes de que Dorian me instarme a seguirle. Gracias a aquel perfume natural mezclado con su sangre, los demás vampiros presentes en la sala se abrían en reverencias y nos dejaban pasar casi sin esfuerzo.

- Es curioso- suspiró Dorian una vez nos encontramos en el otro extremo de la sala- Tu olor esta noche es endiabladamente fuerte. No esperaba que llamases tanto la atención-

- Crysania y yo lo descubrimos la primera semana, cuando tuvo que cambiar de ropa- informé, sin apartar por un momento mi actitud de alerta constante- El olor era tan intenso, tan…encandilador, que tuve que salir corriendo y dejar que Crysa se ocupara de proporcionarle ropa-

- Lo siento- se disculpó nuestra pequeña protegida, observándonos con sus ojos claros en contraste con el rubí que brillaba en los nuestros.

- Desde entonces usa ropas nuestras. Con nuestro olor mitigábamos el suyo propio- sonreí, recordando cómo mi pequeña hermana probaba cada uno de mis conjuntos llenos de lazos con cara de horror al tiempo que yo debía probarme sus escotados-faltos-de-tela conjuntos de ropa. Había sido toda una experiencia.- Pero este traje lo elegimos a medida para ella. Era imposible usarlo antes de…-

- ¡Al fin estreno algo!- festejó Nadya, embriagada por el ambiente de la celebración mientras Dorian y yo compartíamos sendas miradas de autocontrol. La inocencia de nuestra querida humana sobre nuestra naturaleza iba a acabar con nuestras neuronas.

_"Decididamente"._

* * *

**Hasta el próximo cap!!!! (K)**

**Sao**

**(sigo echando de menos a Alexander y Gelo ;O;)**


	16. 16 Sephiara

** Como parece que estáis en huelga... ;O;...yo aquí sigo**

**Un besito a las dos. Os echo de menus -.-**

* * *

- ¿Hasta cuando iba a hacerme esperar, Dorian de Lyss?-. Una mujer se aproximó hasta nosotros blandiendo dos copas de- lo que sospeché- era vino mezclado con sangre artificial. Una bebida un tanto excéntrica que nos mantenía saciados a la vez que no se sacrificaban humanos.

_"Un tipo de concepto ecológico vampírico"_

Sí, la ironía estaba servida.

Como iba diciendo, la mujer en cuestión, envuelta en un elegante vestido rosa palo, llegó hasta nosotros y tendió una copa a nuestro líder de clan, el cual articuló una breve reverencia antes de aceptar el presente. Aspiré, y casi me desmayo al darme cuenta de quién era. Treinta años…sí, debía ser su hija sin ninguna duda.

- Fenicia, clan de Bouron- me sonrió, tapándose el cuello con fingida inocencia.- Mi amo y señor os manda saludos y reclama que os divirtáis en esta pequeña celebración-

- ¿debo sobreentender que ésta es la última heredera Fleur en vida?- sonrió Dorian enseñando sus colmillos para el total regocijo de aquella mujer ya entrada en carnes.

- es un honor conocerle, Señor de Lyss-. El cuerpo de Fenicia se acercó titubeante hasta Dorian, con aquella sonrisa misteriosa coronando su rostro redondo como el de una manzana. No podía llegar a imaginar la mirada que Nadya estaría poniendo ahora ante aquel numerito. Era bastante consuelo saber que Dorian no la había mordido ya, a pesar del poder que aquella mujer poseía y sabía manejar. Una presa como Dorian, desgastado ante el sobreesfuerzo de no poseer la sangre de Nadya, era fácil ante las artimañas de una Fleur con ganas de diversión.- Mi madre me habló maravillas sobre usted-

- Mi Señor… las normas de la celebración- titubeé, llenándome con la fragancia de Fenecia. Cielos, ahora también me atacaba a mí. El aroma de una Fleur era el mayor poder al que debíamos resistirnos en aquella mansión: la familia de esclavas de sangre propiedad del clan Bouron. Su contrato de esclavitud había surgido hacía años, fomentado por las guerras y el miedo a morir de su primera esclava. Desde entonces, la sangre de sus herederas había sido potenciada hasta convertirse en un fatídico veneno, un elixir que proporcionaba fortunas del clan que osara tocar a una Fleur. ¿Éramos nosotros su objetivo ahora?

- ¿pero qué demonios os pasa?-. La voz de Nadya hizo eco en nuestras dormidas consciencias, devolviéndonos al entorno festivo de la mansión. La miramos y ella nos devolvió un gesto glacial antes de dirigirse con los brazos en jarras hasta Fenicia.- ¿y tú quién demonios eres? ¿Acaso disfrutas ofreciéndote como un pedazo de carne del que todo el mundo puede echar bocado?-

La Fleur casi se rompe en pedazos allí mismo. Jamás desprestigies a una esclava de sangre, era una regla entre los vampiros. Pero, nadie había dicho nada entre humanos.

- ¿y tú quién demonios eres?- espetó, temblando de rabia ante nuestra protegida.

- su esclava de sangre, Nadya- se presentó, y pude sentir cómo Dorian rechinaba los dientes ante ese anuncio. Ah sí, el deber de ser mordida. Aún me costaba asimilar cómo había sido capaz de resistirse hasta ahora, teniendo su cuello ofrecido en bandeja y como propiedad.

- ¿una esclava de sangre en el clan de Lyss?- Fenicia echó una carcajada desquiciada- debes de estar de broma-

- ¿acaso no me ves?- respondió Nadya, dando una vuelta completa, agitando sus cabellos más de lo debido. Fenicia paró de reír al sentir la multitud detrás suya echar una ojeada hacia la humana en frente de ella.- Soy tan real como tú, o quizá mejor viendo este público-

- Reconozco que llamas la atención. Debes de oler bien. Infinitamente bien, demonios-. La Fleur sacó un pañuelo de su escote y se secó el cuello con educación. Era costumbre que una esclava de sangre se limpiara sus marcas para hacer más visible su efecto de propiedad.- No debes de haber sido usada demasiado. Tu olor se habría mitigado si se hubiera succionado lo suficiente, ¿me equivoco?-

- No todas las marcas deben ser vistas por extraños, señorita Fleur- respondió Dorian observándola con su característico aire frío y letal. _"Al menos vuelve a ser él mismo"_. Gracias a Dios.

Fenicia enrojeció ante aquel comentario antes de espetar- entonces, ¿pasaría algo si probaseis de ella ahora?-

Una ola de escalofríos sacudió por igual a Dorian y Nadya. Los dos sabían que esto acabaría por suceder, pero ni siquiera yo me había imaginado peor escenario. En medio de una gran mansión, rodeados por decenas de vampiros y retados por una de las mejores esclavas de sangre. Deshacer aquel entuerto quizás nos costase varias sumas de dinero que no podíamos permitirnos. Aquello era un total, y absoluto, jaque mate.

- C-Cuando él bebe no suele tener buenas formas y sal…s-salpica mucho- interrumpió Nadya riendo de una forma exagerada- No puedes pedirme que monte tal escándalo en…en medio de la zona de baile ¿ves? Sería aparatoso volver a componer a todos los invitados-

- ¿componerlos?-. Fenicia la observó con curiosidad, abriendo de par en par sus ojos de un gris claro casi transparente.

- claro. Mi gran amiga Sephiara es un artista manteniendo a la gente en sus sitios, ¿no es así?-. Intercambiamos una mirada de comprensión- Pero el vestido que luce es monísimo, no quisiera que se estropease…-

- Tienes razón, mi esclava- dijo Dorian aproximándose y arrullándola entre sus brazos- quién sabe si necesitaré algo más de ti cuando mi hambre se haya saciado. Los invitados…me importan realmente poco, ahora que los mencionas-

Esta vez, Fenicia entendió la indirecta con un rubor disparatado para una mujer de entrados treinta años. Con un gesto, nos condujo hasta una puerta y avanzamos detrás de ella, cruzando pasillos y salas hasta detenernos en una habitación.

- Tómense el tiempo que quieran- comentó cortésmente, obligándome a dejar a Nadya y Dorian solos en aquella habitación. _"¡No! ¡Vuelve ahí, Seph! ¡Noooo!_". Lo siento, Hugo, temo que Fenicia no me deje acercarme hasta pasadas horas…Y corté comunicación mental antes de oír su respuesta.

* * *

**Sephiara es una killer xDDD**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Sao**


	17. 17 Nadya

**Wiiiiiii. Me encanta este cap!!**

**(ya sabéis que siempre acepto críticas, pero me encanta esta cap)**

**Y me encanta Hugo**

**Pero Dorian también**

**Ainssss**

* * *

Cuando se cerró la puerta, nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Mi estrategia de escurrir el bulto y salir corriendo hasta aquí había sido un éxito, pero ahora tenía nuevas explicaciones: ¿cómo saldríamos de aquí sin ninguna "marca" de lo que supuestamente deberíamos haber hecho?

Oí la respiración de Dorian en mi oído, tan calmada que me obligó a tranquilizar la mia propia. De alguna forma, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo me decía "saldremos de ésta" pese a todo: de estar encerrados en un cuarto, del impacto que aquellos vampiros sufrieron cuando salí del carruaje, del aspecto de Hugo al verme, de Seph sin poder controlarse. ¿Tanto hacía sufrir a todo el mundo?

Cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, Dorian intensificó su abrazo y me soltó. Mi rostro debía de seguir azorado ante aquellos gestos pero él no pareció notarlo. Echó un vistazo hacia cada esquina del techo antes de volver a mirarme, con una expresión amarga que no podía augurar nada bueno.

- Hay una cámara, en la esquina superior derecha. Encima del tocador- no me hizo falta comprobarlo. Mi oído buscó el clic de sus movimientos casi al segundo de saber su localización. Funcionaba, no había duda alguna. No era ningún farol: Fenicia no había creído ni una palabra de nuestra plática.

- Me temo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que… ¿qué diablos haces?-. Pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás varios metros en el momento en que incliné la cabeza hacia un lado. Definitivamente no se habría esperado aquello ni en un millón de años: cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Dorian estaba acuclillado en una esquina de la enorme habitación mirándome con auténtico terror.- ¿En qué demonios estas pensando, Nadya?-

- en salir de aquí- respondí con aire inocente, algo que pronto se evaporó dada la mirada letal que pronto apareció en sus ojos esmeralda.- Coges un poco de sangre, Fenicia deja de espiarnos y podemos seguir la fiesta. Es fácil-

- No es fácil-. Dorian se puso en pie de nuevo y caminó alrededor mía -en la mayor distancia posible que ofrecía la habitación. Le contemplé mientras pensaba en las múltiples opciones, memorizando cada una de las expresiones de autocontrol que aparecían cuando nuestras miradas se entrecruzaban.

- ¿cómo sabes que me pararé?- preguntó, y una sacudida de imágenes golpeó mi mente hasta darme mareos. Era como zambullirme en recuerdos, recuerdos oscuros llenos del sonido de lamentos ahogados ante una colisión de dientes contra piel. El escalofrío del vampiro que mordía se extendió por mi cuerpo sin casi poder remediarlo, llenándome con su furia, su dolor por causar aquel martirio y la necesidad de más. Aún tenía hambre, ni siquiera esa víctima había sido suficiente. Miré a Dorian y él me devolvió la misma mirada de incomprensión. Estaba igual de confuso que yo, pero mi mente no paraba de recibir imágenes como si fuera una especie de aspiradora puesta en modo hard-core. Nuevas víctimas, esta vez muy jóvenes, niñas quizás, alguien golpeaba la puerta pero sobraría tiempo para un último tentempié. Escoger entre una u otra, el recuerdo me dio nauseas antes de que mi mente se llenase con los gritos de la gemela afortunada que veía como su hermana era comida por alguien como yo, alguien que no era yo. Más recuerdos, gritos, déjame escapar, sí, esa excusa ya la había oído mucho. Ese era su territorio de caza ¿de verdad creía que la iba dejar escapar? Llevaba ya diez días sin alimentarse, aquello no era ninguna broma.

- Hugo, para ahora- se oía la voz de Dorian, más nítida que otras veces pero igual de confusa entre aquella ola de pensamientos extraños.

"_Esto sólo es lo que he podido captar desde aquí afuera, preciosa. Más vale que pienses con seguridad cuál es el mejor camino y cuál es el más fácil"_

- He dicho basta- musitó Dorian, recogiéndome en un abrazo y arrastrando mi cuerpo desfallecido hasta la cama. Parpadeaba a toda velocidad, seguramente por el cúmulo de experiencias vividas en escasos minutos, y mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, fatigado, como si hubiese sido yo todas aquellas personas que corrían tras sus presas.

"_Él no fue distinto a ellos durante un tiempo. El placer de la sangre es mucho mayor de lo que una mente humana puede imaginar"_

- Sal de mi cabeza- murmuré sabiendo que no podría oírme, o eso sospechaba. Su voz me confirmó justo lo contrario.

"_Como desees, princesa_"

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. La mano de Dorian acarició mi mejilla, como un balde de agua en contraste con un fuego ardiendo. No, la sensación era mucho mejor. Ronroneé ante aquello sin poder contenerme, apoyando mi rostro en su palma abierta con los ojos cerrados. Él suspiró aliviado antes de apartarme los mechones de pelo del rostro con la otra mano.

- Hugo cada día está más descontrolado. No sé qué ha podido suceder- se disculpó recorriendo con un dedo cada porción de mi rostro hasta que sus manos compartieron el mismo calor que mi propio cuerpo.

- sólo está preocupado por míí con los ojos cerrados, intentando animarle y olvidar el tema…sin éxito.

- Una cosa es preocuparse de ti y otra cosa usar sus poderes para inmiscuirse cuando estamos solos- resopló. Adiviné sin necesidad de abrir los ojos que sus colmillos se hallaban completamente replegados ahora, ya fuera por odio o por…celos. La sola mención de la palabra me hizo enrojecer de triunfo.- No quiero imaginar la de cosas que habrá dicho pese a mis órdenes de mantenerse lejos, fuera, recluido… Juro que recibirá un castigo mañana próximo-

- ¿sigue por aquí?-susurré en su oído. Dorian aspiró unos segundos y volvió a mirarme, con los ojos de un rubí más apagado, casi volviendo al color que tanto adoraba, aquel esmeralda brillante que aparecía cuando sonreía.

- No-. Ladeé el cuello antes de que el pudiese articular alguna palabra más.- Nadya…-

- me prometiste ser como tú y no lo las hecho. Me prometiste que sería la señora de Lyss y tampoco lo soy. Soy una esclava de sangre y aún así sigues sin dejarme serlo del todo- me quejé, consciente de que le estaba atacando para sobrellevar todas las imágenes que Hugo me había enseñado hacía unos minutos. Era injusto, pero no podía parar de vomitar todas esas palabras, como un grifo abierto donde discurrían todos mis temores. Dorian, tan distante, tan lejano, a pesar de que lo veía cada día, de que hablábamos todos los días, seguía siendo tan frío y solitario pese a todos mis esfuerzos.

- sólo me preocupo por ti…- suspiró, llenándome con su aliento. Su olor era único, ni la lavanda de Hugo, ni la rosa de Gabriella, ni la margarita de Sephiara, ni la violeta de Nadya. Hugo tenía una esencia única e imposible de describir para mis sentidos.

- Y tú me preocupas a mí- respondí, buscando su mirada. Cuando sentí que no huía de esa situación como era su costumbre, volví a hablar, con el valor suficiente para rozar su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos- por eso debo dejarte hacer esto-

Y con la mayor lentitud que pude, fui acercando su rostro al mío a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrándole mi cuello, ofreciéndoselo en aquel abrazo. Su cuerpo temblaba a medida que mi mano lo acercaba hasta mi cuello, hasta el punto de llegar a preocuparme. Oír su respiración, una rendición muda, fue la confirmación de mi victoria. Había ganado, y eso me relajó por completo.

- Nadya…- suspiró. Noté sus besos subiendo desde mi clavícula hasta la oreja, arrastrando su nariz por cada porción de mi piel, memorizando aquel olor del que todos hablaban. Ronroneé de placer y él utilizó aquel segundo: dos agujas se clavaron en mi cuello con fiereza, con el murmullo de una exclamación de placer por parte de Dorian. Sentía cómo mi sangre burbujeaba en mi cuello hasta ser cálidamente recibida entre los labios del vampiro. Sus colmillos permanecían dentro de mí mientras mi cuerpo se agitaba ante la pérdida de sangre, adormecido y a la vez lleno de un tipo de éxtasis que jamás habría esperado. Muy al contrario de mi sentido común, atraje a Dorian hacia mí, llenándome de descargas de placer conforme los colmillos se hundían más y más en mi carne. La sangre había perdido la importancia en aquella batalla, ahora mi cuerpo sólo le pedía a él. Su lengua recorría cada porción de mi cuello, llevándose con él cada gota de sangre y haciéndome ronronear en el proceso. ¿Podía ser morir tan agradable en brazos de Dorian?

Cuando sus colmillos se separaron, mi cuerpo seguía aún luchando con las descargas eléctricas que la alimentación había producido. Mi piel quemaba al contacto con la Dorian e instintivamente había abierto las piernas, algo que pronto intenté solucionar roja de vergüenza.

- ¿te hice daño?- murmuró, apoyando su frente en la mía, permitiéndome disfrutar ante aquellos ojos esmeraldas que me contemplaban con total admiración. Negué y él sonrió casi con complicidad, bajando de nuevo hacia mi cuello. Para mi mala suerte, sólo buscaba limpiar la sangre seca con la lengua, algo que sin colmillos no tenía aquella característica morbosa. Cuando terminó, beso mi clavícula y volvió a mirarme, pasándose la lengua por los labios en una maniobra que me hizo estrujar las sábanas de la cama con los dedos.

- Gracias-. Y esta vez su beso fue a parar en mi frente. Sonreí, a pesar de que no fuera el sitio donde habría esperado recibirlo, y él me devolvió esa sonrisa con un aire de triunfo rodeándole como un halo de luz. Era realmente increíble cuán hermoso se veía así. Feliz.

- No te toques el cuello hasta dentro de cinco minutos- me advirtió, separándose un poco de mí pero sin permitirme girar la cabeza un solo milímetro- Ni tocar, ni mover. La herida está reciente-

Le saqué la lengua antes de cruzar los brazos y mirar al techo.- ¿estuvo…bien?-

- sólo te diré que mataré a cualquiera que te mire cuando salgamos de aquí- y su mirada llena de aires homicidas me hizo echarme a reír.

- ¿incluida Seph?-

- será mejor que la evites, por su bien- sonrió, acunando una de mis manos entre las suyas y besando cada porción de piel, preso de una descarga de euforia que me embrujó con sólo mirarle.

* * *

**Dorian está sobrecargao, como yo cuando tomo cafés o.O**

**Un besito desde el curro xD**

**Sao**


	18. 18 Hugo

**Bueno, sigo publicando xD**

**Arthe, quieres Hugo? toma 100 miligramos de Hugo concentrado muahahaha**

**Un besito muy grande wapa!! Y tb a ti StillDoll. Gracias por leerme ^^**

* * *

- Eres una…- gimió, notando cómo sus dientes sobresalían al reconocer la sangre de Nadya llenar los respiraderos instalados por la zona del jardín. Mientras, la voz de Sephiara reía en su mente con un sentimiento inusual de júbilo.

- La primera vez no te oí, puedes repetir si quieres-. La burla no hizo más que empeorar la situación, notando cómo sus manos se crispaban en puños dispuestos a golpear todo aquello que tuviese delante.

- Disfrutas de esta situación, ¿no es cierto?- la increpó, sintiendo que su silencio sólo podía significar que estaba meditando la delicadeza de sus palabras, más allá de la simple broma.

- Es lo que debe hacerse. Por Dorian, por el clan y por ella misma- ronroneó, entremezclándose en la conversación precipitados pensamientos de Seph sobre comer la docena de tartas expuestas en el banquete.- Tarde o temprano, habría aparecido una situación semejante a esta y Dorian habría tenido que ceder. Ya sabes que al final siempre cede, es Nadya-

- No tendría que haber acudido-. El mal humor se reflejaba en sus pensamientos: su voz parecía hielo al salir de sus labios, dejándole un sabor amargo y frío a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Y Dorian debería ser vegetariano, Nadya debería dejarse aconsejar por un amigo vampiro neófito y tú deberías haber cenado hoy-. Hugo pudo imaginarse el rostro infantil de Seph observarle con aquella expresión sabionda en la mirada, como si ella hubiese visto más que él. En realidad era así, pero era imposible aceptarlo de una niña de doce años.- Nadie es perfecto, Hugo-

- Tú no lo entiendes- suspiró, intentando demostrar calma a pesar de que todo su cuerpo ardía en convulsiones a causa del hambre. Seph hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos y esperó su respuesta, dejando el canal mental con un silencio molesto.- Nadya tenía padres, tenía amigos, tenía todo lo que una chica necesita para crecer. Podría haber seguido adelante, a pesar de lo mucho que le guste todo esto. Cuando me convertí, cuando acepté ser uno de vosotros, implícitamente creí que dejaría mi anterior vida atrás, mis amigos, el deporte, a mi padre y hermanos. Acepté que no vería a Nadya nunca más, pero ella…-

- Tú no podías saber que estaba ahí. No fue tu culpa-

- No debí traerla, no debí dejar que viera eso, o al menos que tuviese la ínfima probabilidad de verlo. Eso me convirtió en alguien horrible. Le descubrí un mundo letal y peligroso sólo por el hecho de no pensar dos veces mis acciones. Sólo quería despedirme como era debido, insistirla en que estaría bien y que siguiera estudiando, saliendo y haciendo nuevos amigos. En vez de eso está aquí, en una mansión llena de vampiros que no dudarían en abalanzarse sobre ella en cuanto vieran la mínima posibilidad y, ¿sabes dónde estoy yo, el que debería protegerla? A 50 metros, haciendo ronda fuera. ¿Qué te parece?-

- Es muy simple Hugo-. Inspiró y expiró, dejándose tranquilizar por la suave voz de la pequeña- Tú ya no eres quien la protege. Ese es Dorian-

- Me niego a aceptar eso, Seph- respondió al instante, notando cómo sus dientes ganaban cada vez más terreno en su mandíbula. El ardor de la sed escocía en su garganta, impidiéndole rugir como deseaba. Quería rugir y que Dorian le oyese. Los nudillos estaban blancos en sus puños, temblando ansiosos.

Cortó la conversación y una sacudida le atravesó de pies a cabeza, obligándole a arrodillarse. Aspiró el olor de la hierba fresca, notando que sus dedos desgarraban parte de ésta. De nuevo, otra sacudida, una mayor que la anterior, hizo que abriera la boca. Los colmillos parecían molestar en aquella postura así que intento retraerlos, sin éxito.

_Suena como si tuvieras arcadas. ¿Una toallita?_

La voz burlona arremetió en su cabeza, atontando sus músculos durante unos segundos. Las nauseas no remitían, pero su cuerpo parecía más consciente ahora de aquella intromisión que de su propio estado.

- ¿Quién puñetas eres? ¿y qué coño haces en mi cabeza?-

_Veo que no estás en tu mejor momento, mentalmente hablado. Bromas aparte, estás hecho un asco_

- Gracias. Sigues sin haberme respondido-

_Oh, vamos. Ya me presenté en otra ocasión, es tu problema si tienes la memoria de un pez. Yo nunca la tuve, pero supongo que la raza empeora a cada generación en vez de mejorar, así nos va. Más blandos, menos memoria…todo ventajas, sí. La evolución es una Santa Madonna_

- ¿J?- intentó sonreír, pero el dolor de estómago hizo que articulara una mueca extraña. Antes de que pudiera pensar o decir nada más, su estómago propulsó su contenido por el esófago, expulsando una mezcla compuesta de sangre animal y bilis.

_Asqueroso_

- Lo mismo digo-. Con las piernas aún tambaleantes, se impulsó hacia atrás, sentándose bajo la hierba. Aunque su cuerpo seguía dolorido por el esfuerzo, Hugo sintió que parecía volver a la normalidad, como si aquel líquido hubiese estado envenenado y vomitarlo la mejor de sus opciones.- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. No creo conocer a ningún vampiro que se llame J-

_No he dicho que me llamase J, sólo que tú es mejor que me conozcas como J_

- Esto es una copia pésima de Men In Black- se burló, recargándose contra una roca decorativa a su espalda.- No me has pillado en un buen momento, ¿sabes?-

_¿Acaso crees que te preguntaría qué tal estás antes de iniciar una conversación? Neófitos. Han perdido todo el respeto por sus mayores… Cuando yo llamo, tu contestas, cierras el pico y me dejas iluminarte con mi sabiduría, ¿cappichi?_

- Ahora es una copia pésima del Padrino-. Notó cómo el nombrado J rugía en su mente, en un estado un paso más que enfadado. Iracundo. Homicida. Algo cercano, seguro.

_¿Has pensado ya sobre lo que hablamos en nuestro primer encuentro? ¿o te has dedicado a dar un toque de color rojo a los jardines con tus vómitos?_

El silencio inundó a ambos. J aguardaba esperando una contestación mientras que Hugo intentaba recordar qué había dicho a aquel tipo. Su mente parecía estar en blanco aquella noche.

_Maldita memoria la tuya…Te pregunté si sabías qué fue lo que te hizo ser vampiro, qué te hizo escoger esa opción_

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?-. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus piernas dejaron de temblar y su cuerpo se restableció en sus parámetros normales. Un segundo más tarde, sus rodillas se flexionaron, poniéndole de pie mientras sus piernas avanzaban con rapidez hasta el lago de la finca. No había dudas, era como si su cuerpo recibiese una orden tan enérgica que el dolor hubiese pasado a un segundo plano muy superficial. Cuando sus pies rozaron la orilla, sintió el agua mojar sus zapatos antes de que el siguiente pie diera un paso y otro más, hasta dejar que el agua acariciase su cuerpo de cintura para abajo.

_Mira hacia abajo_

- ¿Qué está pasando?-. Por primera vez desde que se había convertido en vampiro, desde que había descubierto que no todas las cosas eran tal y como eran en su mundo de cristal humano y el terror y oscuridad del mundo que se le abría ante si, Hugo sintió miedo. No sentía frío, jamás lo sentiría, a pesar de que el agua del lago debería rondar los -2 grados de temperatura. La sensación de ser presa de un cuerpo que no te respondía era mucho peor, increíblemente terrorífica ahora que la voz de J había adoptado un toque tétrico.

_Mira hacia abajo, neófito estúpido_

Sus ojos resbalaron hasta depositarse en la superficie acuosa delante de él. Las luces de la mansión lo iluminaban, haciendo que una inversa fotografía del edificio recorriera sus aguas tranquilas hasta toparse con su reflejo. Su reflejo, una figura de un chico de cabellos rubios envuelto en una capa negra le devolvió la mirada, súbitamente enfadado.

_Pensé que te gustaría hablar cara a cara_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el reflejo, a pesar de que la expresión de Hugo era todo menos amistosa. Su respiración pareció bloquearse a medida que notaba pequeñas diferencias: sus ojos habían vuelto a ser sustituidos por aquellos intensos ojos grisáceos, los hombros de aquel reflejo eran más anchos y su cuerpo parecía mucho más trabajado en adiestramientos que el suyo. Casi se le escapó un grito cuando notó que los cabellos dorados de él bailaban al compás de un viento cuya dirección era distinta al viento que soplaba a su alrededor. Ante eso, el reflejo volvió a sonreír con una expresión maliciosa coronando sus ojos grises.

-Tú no eres real. Un mal sueño, una pesadilla, eso es lo que eres-

_No pienso justificar qué soy y qué no soy a tus juicios mentales. Es un contratiempo que espero, por tu bien, no me hagas pasar. No tengo paciencia, nunca la tuve, y los gatos viejos como yo no aprenden_

_Ahora dime, ¿has meditado ya? ¿conoces la razón de todo este caos, de toda esta realidad tan despareja a lo que te imaginaste? ¿el porqué no disfrutas siendo un vampiro ahora? Sin contar la escenita de hace unos minutos… Neófitos_

- No sé qué intentas saber, sólo soy un neófito. Creo que tú mismo lo sabes mucho mejor que yo-

_¿Cuál es tu razón de existir, Hugo? Todo vampiro debe de tener una, una elección por la cual permanecer en este mundo como un ente marchito, perdido y desparejo de la realidad humana en la que existió_

Hugo abrió los ojos, sintiendo como su marchito corazón parecía picarle en su posición, como si respondiera por él mismo a las preguntas de J.

_Uno no puede existir sin una razón para existir, una persona a quien amar. Todos amamos, incluidos los malditos que decidimos quedarnos tenemos el don de amar, normalmente a aquellos que dejamos atrás. ¿A quién no has dejado atrás, Hugo?_

- Te refieres a…- las palabras murieron en su boca. Los ojos del reflejo destellearon, presos de una euforia incapaz de describir con palabras.

_¿A quién amas, Hugo?_

Inspiró y expiró, sintiendo que una retahíla de sucesos que había olvidado o había querido olvidar (no estaba seguro de cuál era la opción correcta) irrumpía en su mente como un cañonazo, inundándolo y haciéndole preso en recuerdos. Nadya cuando tenía cuatro años, el primer día que la conoció. Sus ojos verdes brillaron temerosos ante él antes de esconderse en la espalda de su madre, la cual parecía estar bastante entretenida hablando de colegios y educación. Su mano se extendía hacia ella pero la pequeña sólo le evitaba, tenía miedo. Buscó alrededor de él y vislumbró una mariquita apoyada en una flor cercana. Cuando intentó cogerla para enseñársela, Nadya irrumpió entre él y la flor, protegiendo a la mariquita de él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Otra escena, esta vez en su colegio. Nadya estaba de pie delante de toda su clase, con el uniforme negro en su pálida piel. Hugo no podía dejar de mirarla mientras la profesora presentaba a la chica a los alumnos. Su cuerpo tembló cuando Nadya encontró su mirada y le sonrió nerviosa mientras otros chicos de su clase le miraban con evidente cólera en los ojos. Al segundo siguiente, su reflejo en el ordenador le devolvió una imagen algo más fresca. Tenía quince años y, al girarse, Nadya estaba tumbada en su cama leyendo comics mientras vociferaba en contra de las chicas guays del instituto. Verla allí le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Era domingo, ayer había pasado la noche con una desconocida y había hecho cosas que habrían escandalizado a su madre si aún estuviese viva, pero ver a Nadya delante de él, con aquellos pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes, le provocaba un nerviosismo tal que debía apartar la vista. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿acaso se estaba volviendo un depravado mayor por momentos? Una última imagen, adivinó, en el parque donde se habían conocido cuando tenían cuatro años. Estaba muy oscuro como para ver ni flores ni mariquitas y eso no le ayudaba a estar menos nervioso. Su cuerpo temblaba, creía que era por la agitación de lo que sucedería, pero sus ojos no paraban de mirar al camino por donde Nadya se acercaba engalanada con aquel vestido de fin de año. Estaba preciosa de azul. Siempre había creído que el azul era su color y sus ojos grabaron aquella imagen todo cuanto pudieron. Cuando estuvo a su altura, sintió que el ardor en la garganta se multiplicaba en un segundo, apremiándole a cortar aquella escena en seguida. No había tiempo para despedidas largas, no sólo su vida dependía de ello. Nadya estaba demasiado bella como para pasear sola por un parque a altas horas de la noche y más aún, si ellos aparecían.

Los recuerdos cesaron, pero la sensación de cada uno de ellos no se difuminó al mismo tiempo, remitiendo más lentamente mientras los ojos de Hugo caían hacia abajo, evitando el reflejo del lago.

_Has visto la verdad, Hugo. Dime su nombre ahora, dime a quién debes proteger, el por qué tiene sentido tu existencia impía_

- Nadya- susurró, vencido hasta caer de rodillas sobre la orilla. Las ondas del agua no modificaron el dibujo de aquella silueta, cuyos ojos grises parecieron brillar con una luz nueva.

_Es momento de que empiece el show_

_

* * *

  
_

**Uh, uh, uuuh. Lo que ocurrira solo lo se yo y por vez primera no atiendo a sobornos de chocolate (se fuerte, Sao, no les desveles nada, uhmmmm uhmmmmm momento budista, calma, calma, calma, relajacion.... tarta de oreo...o.o)**

**Un besito! Nos vemos en el proximo cap :P**

**Sao**_  
_


	19. 19 Nadya

**Y aqui la continuacion. Jur jur jur**

**Soy mala, cruel y pendenciera...y sabeis cual es mi alimento? Historias de Arthe y Adu, que me abandonan sin escritos buaaaa**

**Oh! Triste soledad, hazte mi amante y eterna compañia....snif --- hoy me siento Shakespeariana lol**

**Muacs!!**

* * *

- Siento las complicaciones que hayan podido ocurrir- se disculpó Rodolphus Tyrel con una sonrisa, evaluando a Fenicia con una mirada feroz antes de permitir que ésta se marchara. A ojos de Nadya, aquel jefe de clan le recordaba mucho a un rey Mago, con sus cabellos cobrizos arremolinados en aquella barba y ese mantón que cubría sus hombros, como una especie de Rey bárbaro salido de entre las montañas. A su lado, una joven pelirroja de no más de quince años contemplaba el salón de baile con gesto aburrido, moviendo sus piernas de atrás a adelante sin rozar el suelo.- Bienvenidos a mi hogar, queridos vecinos. Es un honor que hayas aceptado al fin una de mis invitaciones Dorian Liss, empezaba a creer que te había ofendido de alguna manera-

- Tú nunca podrías ofenderme, en cambio yo…he pasado mucho tiempo siendo un maldito solitario- contestó Dorian con una reverencia como forma de disculpa. Los ojos de Rodolphus brillaron divertidos antes de llamar la atención de la pequeña sentada a su lado.- ¿Has visto eso, Margarite? Este Dorian siempre ha sido un bufón. Honesto pero bufón-

- Buenas noches, Margarite. Te presento a mi esclava de sangre, Nadya-. Los ojos soñadores de la pelirroja recorrieron con escepticismo a su compañero y a Dorian, depositándose en la humana con una mueca. Nadya sintió sus ojos miel recorrer su cuerpo con expresión neutra antes de sentir su mirada chocar con la suya, en una batalla que hizo que Margarite entrecerrara los ojos.

- Interesante- musitó, y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la orejera de su asiento, desvaríos sus ojos en pensamientos que a Nadya no le dio curiosidad alguna por saber.

Mientras, el líder de clan Tyrel la sonreía con las mejillas coloradas, como si acabase de recibir un gran premio y él fuese quien repartía las medallas.

- Si Margarite ha dicho eso, entonces debes de ser una joya- afirmó, bebiendo de un trago su copa. El olor metálico de la sangre salpicó su nariz. Al contraste con sus invitados, Rodolphus Tyrel no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con no beber sangre en una fiesta. El concepto ecológico, viéndole, le traía al frasco.- No la uses demasiado, quizás pueda servir como colmillera después de todo-

Margarite rió sin ganas ante los codazos de su compañero, atusándose su vestido de color rosa palo con evidente fastidio. Nadya no pudo disimular su escrutinio ante Rodolphus, sintiéndose enrojecer cuando los ojos del rey Mago se depositaron en ella.

- No te preocupes por Margarite. Es médium, ve cosas que los demás no entendemos- relató, haciendo señas a Dorian para que tomara asiento a su lado derecho.- Cuando ve mucha gente, ve muchas catástrofes o pasados o espíritus en poco intervalo de tiempo y eso acaba dejándola algo ida. Se le pasará cuando acabe la fiesta. ¿Un trago, amigo mio?-

Dorian negó, extendiendo la mano hacia Nadya para acercarla a él. Sus manos parecían frías al contraste con el calor de ella, que parecía sentirse cada vez más nerviosa ante el escrutinio burlón del lider Tyrel.

- Ah, veo que es de buena cosecha entonces- río con comprensión Rodolphus posando su mirada de uno a otro- incluso diría que su aroma me está mareando a mí también. Margarite, vamos a bailar, princesa-

Y con un movimiento demasiado rápido para sus sentidos, la joven pelirroja avanzó arrastrada a empujones los escalones hasta llegar a la zona de baile, donde Rodolphus esgrimía orgulloso una copa vacía que no soltaba a pesar de las quejas de su compañera.

- Rodolphus es un buen hombre, un buen vampiro- dijo Dorian sin conseguir borrar aquella sonrisa divertida conforme lo veía bailar una danza extraña, influenciada seguramente por la ingesta de sangre con alcohol. Nadya a su lado, lo miraba a él. Parecía una persona distinta en aquel lugar, como si los recuerdos y las viejas amistades le devolviesen un pedazo de vida perdido.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando él la abrazó por detrás, aspirando el perfume de su espalda. Su cabeza sobrevoló su hombro izquierdo antes de rozar con su nariz su cuello, aún dolorido por la alimentación.

- Eres hermosa, Nadya, increíblemente hermosa- murmuró y Nadya se sintió enrojecer mientras una sensación de calor desconocida la envolvía, olvidando dónde las manos de Dorian la sostenían. –Me siento tan honrado por lo que has hecho. Honrado es poco, yo diría…agradecido, ¿bendecido?-

Su tono de voz hizo que no pudiera contener una leve risa. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió sus labios besar aquellas dos heridas recientes una y otra vez, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba ante la distancia tan cercana a la que se encontraban. El olor de Dorian la mareaba, mientras sentía los colmillos de él responder a sus emociones sobresaliendo de entre sus labios. Una agradable corriente eléctrica surgió de su cuerpo cuando uno de los colmillos de Dorian acarició su hombro antes de que el vampiro se apartase de ella.

- No debería tocarte ahora. Estás débil después de todo lo que ha pasado- se regañó, sin soltar las manos que rodeaban el estómago de Nadya, como si cuerpo no quisiera tomar parte en los razonamientos que dictaba su cerebro.

- Sólo mareada- sonrío, girándose para estar frente a frente de él. Su respiración parecía entrecortada al contraste con la estatua de hielo que parecía ser Dorian en aquel instante.

- Demasiado hermosa- susurró, antes de que sus manos envolviesen el rostro de Nadya como si fuese a romperse allí mismo, como si fuese un tesoro de incalculable valor.

Nadya acercó sus labios a los de él, sintiendo que su cuerpo se paralizaba ante el abrazo de Dorian, como si frente a él todo intento de evitar sus sentimientos cayese rendido ante su mirada. Su mirada… Nadya se apartó, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos hasta deparar en una silueta en pie en uno de los escalones del otro extremo del salón de baile. Nadya se sintió fuera de allí, mientras Dorian y Hugo se observaban con sendas expresiones homicidas en el rostro.

* * *

**It's raining men! Aleluya! It's raining men! (8)**

***Sao da vueltas por las calles buscando a ver si llueven Hugos de las nubes. Una hoja le cae en la cara. Que asco***

**(-- Situacion verica ;O; --)**

**Nos leemos!! Y pronto el proximo cap :P**

**Sao**


	20. 20 Crysania

**Me encanta este cap, me da igual lo que digais wiiiiii Son tan gonitoooos o.o**

**Dedicado a quien le guste xD**

* * *

Dibujó una línea recta en el cristal con los dedos. No sentía el frío del invierno, pero podía sentir que el agua se le quedaba en los dedos, resbalando por cada uno mientras escribía con el dedo índice letras que reflejaban sus pensamientos. Rodó el dedo y trazó un semicírculo hacia la izquierda, continuando la recta en dirección contraria. Cuando oyó sus pasos en el pasillo acercándose, borró las huellas de un manotazo.

Draket asomó la cabeza por la puerta, pidiendo permiso en un gesto mudo. Se habían empezado a desechar las palabras respecto a ellos, como si él se hubiese cansado de decir algo más y ella se había rendido en intentar ser original al decir que no. Ahora tan sólo quedaba el noble recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido, a pesar de que los ojos oscuros de Draket la observaran de aquel modo, haciéndola sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

- ¿me has llamado?-. Su voz sonó distante, como si en vez de a ella le hablase a la lámpara. La única diferencia era que sus ojos seguían en ella, tan inconscientes de la expresión anhelante que salía de él al mirarla que Crysania casi no pudo contenerse en decírselo. Pero ahí seguía, clavada en su posición comprobando los estragos del invierno sobre los jardines. Se acomodó las gafas otra vez y volvió su atención a Draket, cuyo pelo azulado había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que le había echado un vistazo con total libertad.

- Quería saber si ha pasado algo durante la caza- murmuró, memorizando cada cosa que podía de su interlocutor. La chaqueta de cuero negra parecía brillar ante la oscuridad de la habitación, emitiendo destellos blanquecinos por donde el cuero se doblaba y tergiversaba, ocultando los músculos de su portador. Su cuello estaba decorado con un collar de plata en cuyo extremo se exhibía un colmillo el doble de grande que las proporciones vampiricas, como algún tipo de trofeo de caza que le sirviera de amuleto. La camiseta de tirantes blanca parecía desentonar con la piel blanquecina de Draket, una piel que Crysania habría dado todo por acariciar aunque sólo fuera una vez.- Algo extraño, referente a lo que hablamos-

El vampiro gruñó antes de responder a su pregunta, cambiando su postura a una más tensionada donde sus hombros parecían crecer a un tamaño dos veces superior.

- A Hugo no le ocurre nada. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre- respondió, con sus ojos negros como el carbón mirándola entornados.- Cualquiera del clan te lo corroborará-

- Confío en tu palabra- repuso con aire cansado. Sí, realmente estaba cansada, de muchas cosas. En especial de la que saltaba en su mente cuando Draket estaba cerca. Se autoregañó en silencio, consciente de que él seguía mirándola esperando una respuesta.- Es sólo que se nos pidió controlar estas reacciones. Un neófito puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo y pensar…-

- Hugo ama a este clan igual que cualquiera de nosotros- la interrumpió el vampiro con las manos retorciéndose en puños. Le entendía: ella misma no podía creer que Dorian le hubiese pedido estas cosas. Interrogar a miembros de clan como si fuese un espécimen extraño dentro de la familia…ese no era el estilo con el que solucionaban las cosas. Pero, por una vez, se sintió tan cansada como para decir que sí sin oír el resto de la petición. Ese día había rechazado a Dlomac Gerdenev, líder del clan Gard, entre muchas otras alianzas prometedoras para el clan. Ella no era quien para decir nada sobre amar el clan. Era una egoísta, no lo amaba en absoluto. Si lo hiciera, no rechazaría propuestas así. Sólo una loca daría la espalda a ser señora del clan Gard, y esa era ella- Cuestionarle a él es como cuestionarme a mí, y yo jamás he mentido a nadie de este clan-

- yo tampoco, Draket. Tranquilízate-. Los ojos del vampiro la escrudiñaron con enfado. Maldición, las palabras no habían sido las correctas. Nunca decía las palabras correctas.

- Tú sí que has mentido- repuso, expulsando las palabras directamente sobre su cara, haciendo que despertara de todo aquel sueño con matices de realidad. Realmente él estaba ahí, la miraba, pero ella sentía demasiada vergüenza para devolverle una mirada confiada. Desbarataría su imagen, la imagen dura que había conseguido forjar, la de tipa sin complejos (como decía Nadya) que prefería estar sola. Sola, ni señora de clan, ni esposa, ni compañera. Sola era mejor, era un castigo merecedor para ella. El único que parecía no comprenderlo era él, o al menos hubo un tiempo que no lo comprendió. Ahora seguramente seguiría igual, todo igual, según los preceptos que ella misma se había marcado.- Me dijiste que no tantas veces que parecías una maldita grabadora, cuando en realidad fue un sí-

- ¿a qué?-. Los ojos de Crysania rodaron por su cuerpo sin proponérselo. Era como ver una estatua de David saliendo de su tumba de piedra y plantarle cara a ella, con las cuencas vacías de sus ojos sonriéndola como si la conociese. Draket tenía los mismos ojos, pero no estaban vacíos. Estaban tan vivos y brillantes que le daba miedo mirarlos y que acabaran quedándose sin vida por su culpa.

- Tú me amas-. No buscó una contestación. Era más bien un hecho constatado que ella no podía negar, estaba cansada de negar, aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera, que terminara con aquello y siguiese con su destino tal y como ella lo había programado tan perfectamente. Para cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Draket estaba a tan sólo a treinta centímetros de distancia, mirándola de aquella forma que parecía leer en ella todo lo que intentaba esconder, todo lo que no debía saber nadie.- Pero crees que lo que eres me echará para atrás-

- Te mataría- murmuró, consciente de que no podía negar nada de lo que él decía. Tan sólo se sentía fuerte como para poner en palabras sus propios miedos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado a aquel momento? ¿Acaso el tiempo que había evitado con tanto ahínco pasar a su lado había sido en vano tras aquella fiesta?

Recordaba las luces de la pista de baile y a ella misma rechazar las invitaciones para bailar de un grupo de jóvenes del clan Tyrel. Al menos, algunos de ellos al oír su nombre se largaban, conocida su fama como mujer de hielo. Pero Draket no. Era como si brillara conforme lo veía atravesar la pista de baile hasta ella, tendiéndole un brazo sin preguntar nada, sin esperar respuesta. Podía haber dicho que no, negarlo con la cabeza habría sido suficiente para que se marchara y diese la vuelta, pero algo en su muerto corazón le dijo que se diera aquel descuido, que se saltara una leve norma y se dejara llevar, al menos ese instante.

Bailaron una canción, después otra y otra. Era como si el tiempo pasase despacio mientras se desplazaban de una esquina a otra de la pista de baile, sin ser conscientes de los rostros que les saludaban al pasar. Ella podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que creyó que el estómago le iba a dar vueltas en la siguiente pieza. Pero nunca era así, como si su cuerpo aguantara todo aquel nerviosismo con serenidad para ensanchar el límite de tiempo que pasara al lado de Draket. Hacia la sexta canción, se decidió a plantarle cara. Elevó la cabeza, sintiendo al segundo que sus mejillas se encendían. Estaban casi a centímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones chocando en la barbilla del otro. Era como si de repente su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto una parte separada de ella, bailando mientras ella contenía la respiración al notar los ojos de Draket memorizar cada una de sus expresiones con aquellos ojos sonrientes. Sintió sus labios fundirse en los suyos con el triste acorde del violín que finalizaba la pieza. Eran tan cálidos, tan suaves y a la vez tan prohibidos. La parte consciente de su cuerpo se pidió odiarse a si misma por lo que hacía, mientras su cuerpo, su corazón, sus manos, todo lo acercaba a ella, aspirando su aliento como si fuera el único aire que necesitase respirar. Draket al principio reaccionó confuso, permaneciendo quieto mientras ella jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Había deseado tanto hacerlo, tocar aquella cabellera azul con los dedos y soñar que eran suyos, que todo él era suyo. Al minuto siguiente, Draket la arrastraba, no sabía donde, de poco importaba el lugar, con tal de que no cortara aquellos besos. Besos que parecían pertenecer a un sueño, un sueño que sin darse cuenta era realidad.

Y en su realidad, Draket la observaba sin decir palabra, adivinando por sus gestos qué veía ella en sus recuerdos y esperando a su veredicto, o a su negación rotunda, a lo que fuera. Los dos se habían cansado de fingir durante esas dos semanas que el otro no existía y aquello les estaba matando. Su vida era eterna hasta que toparon el uno con el otro, y ahora era más una tortura que cualquier otro capricho del destino.

- Drunna me contó qué eras nada más unirme al clan- murmuró, sus ojos negros fijos en ella, como diamantes oscuros que Crysania necesitaba coger con las manos. Mas solo pudo escuchar, se sentía demasiado sobresaltada para hacer algo que no fuera balbucear.- Me lo contó porque temía por mí, porque yo sólo podía mirarte, contemplarte y seguirte allá a donde ibas. Eras como una diosa en este lugar y me pasaba los días creyendo que en algún momento toda esa fascinación se iría, que estaba comportándome como un neófito deslumbrado de la belleza que poseen los vampiros. Pero tú jamás dejaste de ser bella, jamás dejaste de pasar inadvertida a mis ojos, y Drunna tuvo que contármelo. ¿Y sabes? Me reí, me dije que la única razón de que mi locura no tuviese fin era porque eras especial. Tan especial, tan hermosa y a la vez tan prohibida. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta descarté que aquella miserable casualidad pudiera entrometerse entre mi locura por ti y tú y así lo hice, así lo he hecho desde… no he contado los años. Solo he contado las sonrisas que he conseguido vislumbrar en ti, en tu rostro brillando de alegría o emoción cuando algo bueno le pasaba al clan. Sentía tanta envidia por los demás, porque eran la razón de que sonrieras. Quería que fuese yo, quería que fuese yo la razón de que sonrieras tan abiertamente por aquel entonces y jamás lo conseguí. Traté de cuidarte, traté de ser un buen cazador, un buen miembro del clan, pero eso no bastaba. Siempre, siempre me alejabas, como si creyeras que yo era la clase de hombre que iría a rechazarte por ser diferente. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Que seas o no seas es lo que te hace diferente al resto y que te ame. Intenté demostrártelo y…-

- Soy un Ghoul, ¿no lo entiendes?- espetón Crysania huyendo de su mirada. No podía, no debía mirarle. Todo el autocontrol, todas las medidas impuestas para mantener su otro yo a raya. ¿Cómo ignorarlas después de tanto tiempo?- Un Ghoul no es algo diferente, somos letales, Draket, letales. Podría matarte de mil formas si alguna vez perdiese el control. Y toda la Sagrada Orden está esperando a que ese momento llegue, y llegará, más tarde o más temprano. Y yo…yo no podría perdonarme si te pasara algo…si estuvieras en medio cuando eso suceda…-

- Todo lo que ocurriría valdría la pena- respondió agarrando sus muñecas con firmeza hasta obligarla a mirarle. Las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, jugueteando entre las gafas hasta deslizarse por sus mejillas y Draket no dudó en quitar una de ellas con el dedo, sintiendo la piel suave bajo su dedo.- porque habría pasado el tiempo suficiente a tu lado-

- no puedes- negó, sabiendo que si Draket acercaba más su rostro no podría evitarlo: le besaría, le besaría tanto como ella necesitaba y no habría marcha atrás, se rendiría ante sus comentarios sin lógica alguna.

- Ya he decidido, preciosa- sonrió Draket envolviéndola en un abrazo antes de unir sus labios a los de la joven morena, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el colgante de rubíes.- Y no voy a irme de tu lado-

* * *

**ohhhh, ya tenemos otra parejita en la familiaaaa. Prometo que despues de esto me vuelvo cruel y maligna y empiezo a sacar sangre por todos lados MUA HA HA HAAAA**

**Un besito mis niñas ^^ Nos leemos!**

**Sao**


End file.
